Les voyages forgent la destinée
by seblight
Summary: Raelc, un extraterrestre de la puissante civilisation Unomi, débarque en Angleterre. Sa mission est-elle dangereuse pour l'avenir de la Terre ? Ses sentiments pour Hermione changeront-ils la donne ? Aventures, combats, trahisons, humour et amour au rdv...
1. Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée sur Terre

Dans ce premier chapitre vous assisterez aux premiers pas sur la planète Terre de notre héros Raelc, venu sur notre planète pour des raisons que vous allez bientôt découvrir. Il ne tardera pas à faire la connaissance des personnages chers à JKR...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée sur Terre<strong>

Il y a quelques années sur une planète lointaine, très lointaine... vivait le peuple des Unomi. Leur planète mère également nommée Unomi se situait aux confins de la voie lactée. Ce peuple ancestral avait acquis au fil des millénaires une science magique sans pareil, qui lui conférait une supériorité sur tous les autres peuples de la galaxie. La science des Unomi combinée à leurs capacités magiques, leurs donnait des perspectives quasi infinies en termes de découvertes et savoirs techniques, ainsi qu'en exploration.. Les Unomi étaient des grands explorateurs, des colonisateurs s'étant approprié la plupart des planètes présentant un intérêt dans la galaxie, que ce soit en matière de ressources ou en potentiel magique de ses habitants.

Le peuple d'Unomi se composait de deux classes : les scientifiques et les soldats. Dans ces deux classes, les sorciers avaient un rang acquis à la naissance et qui leur donnait les directives de leurs vies futures. Dans ce peuple d'ailleurs tout était acquis dès la naissance, l'intelligence, la beauté, la puissance magique, etc... Car tous étaient le fruit d'une création artificielle, tous les Unomi naissaient dans des bassins amniotiques, résultats de l'assemblage de gênes toujours plus performants faits par des scientifiques Unomi, afin de faire sans cesse progresser la race. Il n'y avait pas de femmes Unomi, devenues inutiles pour la procréation, et moins respectées en combat sur les planètes rebelles qui tentaient de résister aux Unomi, elles furent vouées à disparaitre au fil des millénaires. Des femmes, les Unomi pouvaient en faire venir de planètes conquises afin de satisfaire leurs besoins les plus primaires, mais l'attachement était prohibé, car source d'affaiblissement pour la plus grande des civilisations.

Raelc était un jeune Unomi âgé d' 1,25 raey (20 ans), il était de grande taille, avec des membres élancés ponctués de mains à quatre doigts. Des yeux bleus foncés donnant de la profondeur à son visage ainsi que des cheveux noirs et des oreilles pointues complétaient son visage. Il se dégageait de lui une impression de grandeur et de plénitude. Il appartenait au plus haut rang des soldats, le rang Ixam. Les membres Ixam étaient entraînés dès le plus jeune âge à être confronté aux situations les plus extrêmes, mis face aux pires dilemmes ou faces aux pires ennemis. Ils étaient pour leur peuple les garants du respect et de la crainte des autres peuples de la galaxie, impuissants devant leurs prouesses magiques et leur sang froid à toute épreuve. Ils avaient appris à la dure, et annihiler une planète entière et ses habitants pouvait faire partie de leurs attributions. Le respect des ordres du Souverain d'Unomi et le maintien de la grandeur de leur civilisation était leur priorité absolue. Raelc était aujourd'hui convoqué par le cabinet du Souverain, sans doute pour une nouvelle mission, vu que la dernière s'était achevée la semaine dernière. C'était surement une mission d'extraction, comme souvent ces derniers temps, déjà sa troisième, ce qui était assez exceptionnel pour son jeune âge.

***FLASH BACK***

'Les habitants de cette planète ne sont vraiment pas accueillants, et en plus il n'y a aucun sorcier ici.. incroyable.'

- Vous m'écoutez quand je vous parle ? demanda le haut représentant du roi des Lariy dans son dialecte barbare, dont je venais à peine de trouver le sortilège de traduction.

- Oh pardon vous disiez ?..

- ..qu'il est temps pour vous de partir. Notre peuple ne se soumettra pas à vos injonctions, nous ne nous sommes jamais soumis à aucun peuple étranger, et nous n'allons pas commencer aujourd'hui.

- Mmmmh je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris la situation.. vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. Votre planète nous intéresse, son énergie est grande et nous voulons la puiser. Votre peuple lui est trop faible pour nous être d'une quelconque utilité. Si vous ne vous soumettez pas nous nous passerons de votre accord, et en cas de résistance vous serez éliminés.

Le visage du haut représentant avait pâli au fil des mots de Raelc, mais bien vite il avait retrouvé sa contenance.. « Vous n'êtes pas sérieux..vous etes venu par ce portail qui était caché dans notre monde depuis des siècles, mais aujourd'hui et compte tenu de vos intentions nous allons le détruire et nulle armée de votre civilisation ne pourra nous atteindre ! »

- ...si naïf, si peu clairvoyant.. nous autres Unomi n'avons besoin d'armée pour faire régner nos lois, notre supériorité naturelle nous donne ce luxe.

- ..hahahaha ! et votre arrogance naturelle semble grande également. Notre supériorité, elle, se trouve dans nos canons à plasma et nos bombes à neutrons.. Quittez cette planète sur le champ et dites à vos dirigeants que nous sommes les seuls maîtres des systèmes Alpha, Traci et Grulo.

- Vos trois systèmes solaires ne nous intéressent pas, seule cette planète contient ce dont nous avons besoin. Mais cessons ces bavardages inutiles.. _Lortnoc Tirips_ interdit d'accès le périmètre dans un rayon de 2km, en raison d'une importante fuite radioactive, immédiatement !..

- heuuuu oui, oui j'en informe tout de suite le commandant du 5ème corps pour que le périmètre soit bouclé.

'Parfait, je vais avoir le champ libre pour créer l'extracteur. Bon il faut déjà que je crée de puissantes protections magiques que ce peuple ne saura détruire.' Après quelques minutes d'attente et le départ du haut fonctionnaire et de sa délégation, Raelc put se mettre au travail. 'D'abord les empêcher de voir l'extracteur :_ Delbourt Noisiv_, puis les mener vers d'autres pistes : _Dimn Brutsid_, et enfin si ils veulent vraiment venir ici : les grands moyens _Mumixam Noitcetorp_.' Le corps de Raelc brilla pendant cinq secondes avant qu'une puissante onde lumineuse se répande autour de lui jusqu'à disparaitre. 'Je leur souhaite maintenant bon courage haha.'

La création du vortex d'extraction dura une semaine, sans l'aide du collectif, cette énergie commune des Unomi stockée et à laquelle ils pouvaient faire appel en cas de besoin. Cette même énergie qui était extraite du cœur des planètes viables dont celle-ci.

'Voilà, cette planète alimentera notre collectif et appauvrira la vie de cette planète, mais peu importe ils ont déjà de la chance de rester en vie, mes frères n'auraient sans doute pas eu ma patience, et aurait éliminés une bonne partie des habitants de cette planète avant d'y implanter l'extracteur..'

***FIN DU FLASH BACK***

Il était l'heure pour Raelc de revoir le commandant Edur, son formateur et sous l'autorité directe du Souverain d'Unomi.

- Entrez donc jeune Raelc.

- Mes hommages, mon seigneur.

- Je t'ai convoqué afin de te confier une nouvelle mission.. Sache tout d'abord que je suis satisfait de ton travail, tes deux premières missions ont eu des résultats positifs. Cependant, tes techniques ne font pas l'unanimité au sein de notre corps d'élite.

- Comment ça ? N'ai-je pas effectué mes missions rapidement ? Et sans aide extérieure ?

- Là n'est pas la question.. Selon tes frères d'armes tu es trop tendre avec les inférieurs. On ma rapporté que tu n'avais éliminé personne au cours de tes deux premières missions, c'est étrange quand on sait à quel point tu sais te montrer impitoyable.. oui je peux maintenant t'avouer que tu es celui qui m'a le plus impressionné parmi les nouveaux Ixam, puissant et malin, un cocktail des plus pratiques en mission. J'attends donc ta version des faits avant de t'octroyer une autre mission..

- Hmmmm je vois, c'est Yzarc qui vous a laissé entendre ça je suppose ?

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question, mais je vois que tes intuitions sont toujours aussi bonnes..

- Je vois, il cherche à se mettre en avant, peut-être espère t'il accéder plus vite ainsi au conseil des Ixam.., ridicule, il est bien trop jeune et fou pour ça. En ce qui concerne mes deux premières missions en solo, oui je n'ai pas eu à me battre ni à détruire une planète comme l'a fait Yzarc. Sur Kuyto les habitants n'étaient qu'aux balbutiements de la magie, des êtres primitifs qui après quelques démonstrations de magie m'ont pris pour un dieu et m'ont laissé créer l'extracteur sans résistance, avec en prime l'assurance de le protéger ! Pour ma deuxième mission sur Altora, je suis tombé sur un peuple évolué, mais dénué de pouvoirs magiques. De simples manipulations mentales et des protections adéquates sur l'extracteur ont fait l'affaire.

- Parfait, tu as agi avec efficience comme tout bon Ixam. Et je vais maintenant te donner une mission d'un genre un peu nouveau, enfin nouveau pour les membres de ta génération, car c'est une mission qui nécessite de la sagesse, chose dont tu sembles être bien pourvu. Je vais t'envoyer sur une lointaine planète, située sur la bordure extérieure, et qui possède selon mes informations une population magique conséquente. Nous y avons mis les pieds il y a de ça deux millénaires et déjà la magie y était bien implantée. Un portail y avait été installé à l'occasion donc cette planète sera facile d'accès. Je veux qu'une fois sur place tu t'intègres à la population et que tu juges de ses capacités magiques, que tu vois s'ils peuvent nous être utiles.

- Utiles ? Mais à quoi ?

- Raelc, malgré ton jeune âge tu sais déjà pratiquement tout sur la magie Unomi, et tu en maitrises presque toutes les formes.

- Euh...

- ..Mais si ne fais pas le modeste je t'ais vu à l'œuvre et je sais évaluer le potentiel d'un mage, de plus les gênes et l'âme ne mentent pas.. Pour en revenir à notre mission, je veux que tu les observes et décèles les capacités, les formes de magie qui nous sont inconnues. Ils trahiront la présence d'une divergence génétique, la présence chez ces sorciers de gênes qui nous sont inconnus ou alors que nous exploitons encore mal, vois-tu. Une fois ces différences décelées, tu seras chargé de nous ramener des individus afin que nous puissions nous servir d'eux comme cobayes, ceux qui te semblent les plus remarquables de préférence bien sûr.

- Et si leur magie ne s'est pas développée comme vous l'espérez ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Tu appliqueras alors le plan B, tu transformeras ta mission en une mission classique d'extraction, avec aspiration du flux vital de la planète. Et selon mes informations, cette planète possède une très grande énergie, très pure..

* * *

><p>Raelc, vêtu d'une grande cape à capuche, était prêt à partir. Comme tout bon Ixam il partait les mains dans les poches, sans bagages, sans dépendance aucune à un quelconque objet, avec pour seul compagne sa magie. Le portail était là, devant lui, réglé sur la bonne destination, et dans une puissante onde magique il se mit en action, à tournoyer et à miroiter. Il était prêt, et après un dernier regard vers son Unomi natale, il lévita jusqu'au portail et le traversa, direction : la Terre...<p>

Le voyage lui sembla très rapide malgré la distance et presque aussitôt Raelc apparu par le portail terrestre de Silbury en cette matinée de mai 1997. Il était étourdi et affaibli par le voyage mais la vision s'offrant à lui le remit d'aplomb. 'Waouh, impressionnant ce levé de soleil, le commandant ne m'avait pas menti, cette planète est vraiment magnifique.'

« Bonjour Monsieur ! »

Un vieil homme était soudain apparu derrière Raelc et l'avait complètement surpris, il faut dire qu'un tel voyage laisserait quiconque dans un certain trouble. 'Tiens voilà un autochtone, leur apparence n'est pas si différente de la notre, cela va faciliter mon intégration, par contre je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit, pourtant si nous sommes déjà venu ici on avait du y implanter notre langue...'

- Olleh

- ...Heu vous allez bien Monsieur ? Vous êtes étranger ?

'Bon bien sur il comprend rien.. un bon sort de traduction fera l'affaire : _Tnenamrep Etalsnart_. Et voilà je vais pouvoir tout comprendre et me faire comprendre..'

- Bonjour Monsieur... 'Oula il a pas l'air de bien me suivre, j'ai un sacré accent..'..oui je suis étranger, et je viens d'assez loin on va dire.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, à Silbury Hill, d'un si bon matin ?

Raelc décida alors de retirer la capuche de sa cape qui en cette matinée apparaissait de couleur brune-orangée. Le vieil homme recula d'un pas, singulièrement étonné par l'allure du jeune homme, ou plutôt du jeune quelque chose.. Car ce n'était certainement pas un homme, avec ses oreilles bizarres, et ses yeux... des yeux d'un bleu envoûtant.

'Mmhh j'ai l'air de l'impressionner l'ancien..'

- Je suis ici en mission, envoyé par mon peuple afin de découvrir votre culture.. 'Quel bon acteur je fais..'

- Votre peuple ? D'où venez-vous et pourquoi venir ici dans le Wiltshire ?

- Je viens de la planète Unomi.

- Quoi ! D'une autre planète ? Vous vous jouez de moi n'est-ce pas ?..

- Voyons..vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la colline recèle un portail spatio-temporel ?

- Un quoi ? fit le vieil homme toujours plus étonné.

'Bon je vois, ils sont encore assez primitifs ici, ils n'ont aucune connaissance sur des autres peuples de la galaxie.'

- OK vous ne comprenez rien de ma situation, pouvez-vous me diriger vers la ville sorcière la plus proche ?

- Euh les villes ici sont mixtes, il ya beaucoup de moldus dans les environs, vous ne pouvez pas vous balader en ville vêtu de la sorte.

- Et la plus grande ville entièrement sorcière, où se situe-t-elle ?

- Et bien en partant d'ici, ce doit être Préaulard je suppose.

- Pouvez-vous me la montrer ?

- Vous la montrer ? Comment ça je ne comprends pas.

- Et bien par projection mentale...

Le vieux semblait dubitatif suite à cette réponse, et Raelc commençait à perdre patience. _Edisni noisiv_ lança Raelc en focalisant son regard sur celui de l'autochtone. Après quelques instants il commença à distinguer la ville en question et la mémorisa.

- Gnisare yromem conclu Raelc, Merci pour tout l'ancien, au revoir.

- Euh, oui au revoir.. fit-il déboussolé.

Raelc visualisa le village et transplana.

Il arriva dans un village baigné de brume brillante sous le soleil levant, ce qui donnait aux rues un aspect enchanté. 'Alors me voilà dans leur plus grand village sorcier.. les constructions m'ont l'air très archaïques. Voyons dans cette auberge si je peux trouver hospitalité.' L'auberge qui se présentait à Raelc était située au milieu de la grande rue et était surement assez populaire, elle se nommait « Aux trois ballais ».

Driinnngg.. résonna la cloche d'entrée lorsque Raelc pénétra dans l'établissement. Il était vide. Sur le mur de gauche une horloge indiquait 6h25. 'Les gens d'ici sont des lève-tard apparemment, le soleil est pourtant déjà levé.'

- Monsieur, nous n'acceptons pas les clients pour un petit déjeuner avant 7h. Mais si vous revenez d'un voyage, nous pouvons mettre à votre disposition une chambre dès maintenant.

'Une chambre ? Ça c'est une bonne idée, il me faudra un pied à terre si je veux étudier la population de ce pays pendant un certain temps.' -Oui je souhaite prendre une chambre.

- Parfait, je peux mettre à votre disposition la chambre numéro 3, son occupant l'a quittée hier soir. L'un de nos elfes, Stika, va vous y guider, Stika ?

Crack... « Oui, Miss Agberry. »

- Conduis ce voyageur jusqu'à la chambre numéro 3.

- Bien Miss Agberry.

- Veuillez bien me suivre je vous prie Monsieur.

Le petit être mena Raelc dans une petite chambre avec vue sur la grand-rue de Préaulard. Elle avait un aspect assez rustique mais accueillant.

- Les repas sont servis à partir de 7h le matin jusqu'à 9h, le midi de 11h à 13h et le soir de 18h30 à 21h30. Bonne journée Monsieur. Et l'elfe sorti de la pièce.

Après un rapide tour du propriétaire, Raelc se posa près de la fenêtre et resta là à contempler la rue, vide de toute âme à cette heure si mais qui bientôt fourmillerait de monde en ce samedi d'avril. A 7h30, Raelc descendit par l'escalier jusque dans le petit salon aménagé pour le petit déjeuner. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait lui semblait bien sympathique même venant d'une autre planète. La serveuse qui l'avait accueilli à son arrivée lui servit du thé et des œufs au bacon, un petit déjeuner typiquement anglais, lui dit-elle. Raelc le savoura et sur le coup de 8h30 décida d'aller se promener dans les rues de Préaulard. Il faisait frais ce matin et Raelc accéléra le pas, il passa devant un marchand de journaux qui installait dans ses étales les journaux du matin fraîchement arrivés. Il se dit alors qu'il n'avait pas d'argent, cette monnaie dont il avait vu un client faire usage tout à l'heure au bar. Mais comment se procurer ces pièces sans lesquelles apparemment rien ne sera possible dans cette ville. Les techniques de réplication fonctionnent bien chez les peuplades archaïques, mais ici il lui fallait s'en procurer du vrai, le gagner ou se le faire prêter. Le gouvernement de ce pays ne saurait refuser l'hospitalité à un Unomi n'est-ce pas ? La question était, comment contacter le gouvernement ? 'Allez, j'ai bien le temps de me balader un peu et de découvrir du pays avant de penser à mes problèmes d'argent...'

« Hé toi tu peux pas nous donner un coup de main steuplé ? »

- Attends on ne peut pas demander de l'aide à n'importe qui, la notion de...

- ...confidentialité, je sais, mais ce type là on l'a encore jamais vu et il ne doit même pas connaitre nos produits..

- Et les techniques de déplacement ? Faut les manipuler avec...

- ...précaution, oui, mais on y arrivera pas tout seuls aujourd'hui avec tout Poudlard qui va venir au magasin !

« Vous m'avez parlé ? » fit notre voyageur.

- Euh ouais ça te dirait de te faire du blé aujourd'hui ? On dirige une boutique de farce et attrape et on doit installer tout ça dans la boutique avant...

- ...l'arrivée des élèves de Poudlard cet après midi.

« Euuuh vous faites toujours ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien terminer les phrases de l'autre. »

- Oh ça... une vieille habitude, on est jumeaux comme tu as du le remarquer. Moi c'est Fred, et lui c'est...

- ...George, et toi c'est quoi ton nom ? Tu rentres de soirée ? lança-t-il en rigolant.

- Ouais notre ami a l'air assez pâle, tu crois que c'est un vampire qui rentre d'une nuit de consommation ?.. ahah.. mais arrêtons je crois qu'on va le vexer.

« Vous êtes de sacrés rigolos tout les deux on dirait. » 'Au moins eux n'ont pas l'air d'être impressionné par moi, ils ont l'air ouverts d'esprit et doivent avoir l'habitude de rencontrer des types louches..

« C'est notre spécialité ! Mais si vous souhaitez nous aider aujourd'hui il faut vous présenter d'abord.. » dit Fred... 'ou bien était-ce George ?'

« Attendez un peu c'est vous qui voulez que je vous aide, et pas le contraire.. dit Raelc en souriant, mais votre compagnie m'a l'air sympathique, en tout cas plus que cette femme de l'auberge ou ce vieux gâteux de Silbury... Mon nom est Raelc et je ne suis pas un vampire comme vous semblez le penser, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce que c'est qu'un vampire, non je suis un Unomi. De la planète Unomi », rajouta-t-il devant l'air interrogateur des deux frangins.

Fred et George se regardèrent, et on aurait dit qu'ils avaient touché le gros lot, un farceur de premier ordre se trouvait en face d'eux.

« Hahahahahahaha...houhouhouhouhou..., oh bien joué, c'est vraiment trop drôle, celle là on nous l'avait jamais faite. » Ils étaient devenus aussi rouges que leurs cheveux et n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter de rire, c'était nerveux.

'Mais c'est quoi ces types... de sacrés énergumènes on dirait, et le pire c'est que c'est eux qui ne me prennent pas au sérieux..'

« Bon les comiques je vous ai dit la vérité et si vous continuez à vous foutre d'un Unomi de la sorte ça peut mal finir.. » 'Ba ouais ma patience a des limites quand même.'

- T'entends ça Fred, l'extraterrestre nous menace, attention il va nous envoyer son rayon laser.. ahahahah

- Ou son destructeur de particules, ouuumfffhhhh.. Regarde ! il s'est même mis des grandes oreilles comme le type dans cette série moldue, là...

- ...Spok ! hahaahaa

Pendant ce temps Raelc, qui en avait ras la casquette d'être raillé comme ça par les deux zigotos du coin, décida de passer à l'action, oh rien de bien méchant. Juste de quoi leur faire comprendre qu'il est bien ce qu'il prétend être. Il se concentra et sa cape changea de couleur passant d'un brun brumeux à un blanc éclatant en l'espace d'une seconde, puis une aura magique se dégagea de lui et engloba un large périmètre autour de lui, contenant les frères. Le visage de George passa du rire à l'étonnement, le corps de l'étranger s'était mis à dégager une puissante lumière blanche, et l'air autour de lui c'était mis à vibrer de façon extraordinaire. La magie était palpable et d'une puissance peu commune. Fred lui se sentit presque plaqué au sol par cet afflux soudain de magie dans l'atmosphère, ce type n'était pas un petit joueur c'était maintenant très clair. George par réflexe avait sorti sa baguette, Fred, lui, observait toujours Raelc avec des yeux grands ouverts, stupéfait du changement.

George ne regardait plus Raelc, mais sa baguette, elle se mettait à avoir un comportement des plus étrange, elle vibrait elle aussi, et des étincelles commençaient à s'en dégager à l'extrémité, et ce crépitement s'accélérait tout comme la vibration qui se répercutait dans son bras si bien qu'il avait du mal à la maintenir. Fred tourna la tête vers son frère qui avait émis un petit cri d'étonnement. Il avait les cheveux dressés sur la tête et se démenait comme un fou pour maintenir sa baguette en main.

« Arrêtez ça ! » Il empoigna sa baguette et celle-ci se mit aussi à danser dans sa main puis lui échappa et s'envola, maintenue en l'air à 2-3 mètres du sol par une force invisible, tournoyant et crépitant, comme rendue folle par cette vague de magie.

George ne put lui non plus la maintenir plus longtemps et lâcha prise. Sa baguette partit flotter dans les airs, rejoindre celle de son frère jumeau. Il recula d'un pas en voyant que l'étranger le fixait. Maintenant il ne s'agissait plus dans son esprit d'un type bizarre et déguisé, mais d'un redoutable sorcier. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec nos baguettes ? »

Raelc relâcha la pression et l'atmosphère redevint normale. Son corps cessa de luire et les baguettes retombèrent au sol.

- Ce que je veux ? Oh ba que vous compreniez que je ne suis pas un fake, voilà tout. Et en ce qui concerne vos « baguettes », je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Pourquoi avoir sorti ces bouts de bois d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi ont-ils réagi comme ça ?

- C'est bon on te croit sur parole maintenant...

- Eeuuuhh bouts de bois ? arriva tout juste à prononcer Fred.

- Tu ne connais pas les baguettes magiques ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu sur notre planète ? Oh ça fait bizarre de dire ça..

- Je suis arrivé ce matin, sur la colline de Silbury. Et vos baguettes magiques elles vous servent à quoi au juste ?

- Ba à lancer un sort ! Elle permet à un sorcier de canaliser sa magie pour s'en servir.

- Mmh je commence à comprendre, c'est pourquoi elles ont réagi comme ça tout à l'heure, elles sont rentrées en résonnance avec la magie ambiante.

- Ah bon vous êtes sur, je n'avais jamais vu un phénomène pareil.

- Alors on me vouvoie maintenant ? J'espère que je vous ai pas fait trop peur quand même, en tout cas ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Euh ba non non on a pas eu trop peur, dit-il en blaguant et sans convaincre.

- Et pourquoi es-tu ici ?.. demanda George.

- J'ai été envoyé en mission par mon peuple, je dois étudier votre planète et la culture de ses habitants.

- Hum et dans quel but ?

'Ah ces deux là sont des curieux.' -Et bien à titre informatif, je suis là pour voir l'avancement de votre civilisation, et les particularités des sorciers de cette planète.

- A titre informatif ?...

- ...OK c'est cool que tu sois tombé sur nous alors, l'interrompit Fred avec un grand sourire, on va pouvoir vendre nos produits à l'interplanétaire maintenant..

- Ah ouais ahah et quel genre de commerce vous faites ?

- On vend des farces et attrapes.

- Ba au moins ça colle avec vos personnages ça !

- Et bien tu vas avoir l'opportunité de découvrir et même de tester en avant première nos nouveaux produits ! Tu as déjà accepté n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais oui c'est bon ! Et puis vous me semblez être un bon sujet d'étude tous les deux.

Les deux jumeaux commencèrent à faire léviter des cartons avec Raelc, jusqu'à leur boutique située à quelques deux cents mètres des trois ballais.

- Aujourd'hui c'est samedi, et la boutique sera pleine à craquer d'élèves de Poudlard dans 4h, il faut faire vite et installer tout le nouveau stock de produits qui vient d'arriver.

- On crée presque tous nos produits, mais depuis qu'on s'est agrandi à Noël on sous-traite la fabrication de nos produits phares...

- ...Toutes nos friandises surprises, les feux d'artifice et les marécages Weasley, sans oublier nos filtres d'amour.

- Quoi, ça marche ces trucs là ?

- Ah mais nous on fabrique pas n'importe quel filtre d'amour, on fait que de la qualité supérieure! Ah voici notre boutique.

Devant eux se trouvait la boutique des jumeaux : Weasley Wizard Weazees. Derrière les grandes baies vitrées s'étalait une multitude de produits qui semblaient tous plus étranges les uns que les autres à notre visiteur de l'espace. La boutique était une véritable caverne d'Alibaba, un bonheur pour tous les amateurs de farces et gadgets en tout genre. Raelc aida les jumeaux à installer les nouveaux produits à l'aide de sortilèges de lévitation, de rangement et de nettoyage. Les préparatifs avançaient en même temps que l'heure de l'ouverture arrivait. Dehors, de plus en plus de gens s'amassaient devant la boutique, attendant l'ouverture des portes prévue à 13h tapantes.

- Pfiooouu heureusement que t'étais là on aurait jamais pu tout installer à temps sans toi.

- Mais maintenant on a un autre job à te proposer.. ajouta Fred avec malice.

- Mais c'est pour ton bien ! s'empressa d'ajouter George, pour que tu puisses mieux découvrir notre culture...

- ...et payer ton loyer !

- Hé attendez un peu je ne suis pas n'importe qui et j'espère bien qu'on finira par m'offrir l'hospitalité et même un statut privilégié, sans vouloir vous sembler arrogant.

- Humm ouais ça se comprend, tu es quelqu'un d'important chez toi ? demanda Fred

- En quelque sorte oui.. mais soit, j'accepte votre job ça pourra pas me faire de mal.

- Génial George on a notre vendeur !

Et les deux frères se tapèrent dans la main en échangeant un clin d'œil.

Les trois compères mangèrent un sandwich et bientôt il fut 13h et Fred alla ouvrir la porte où une foule plus importante encore qu'habituellement s'y pressait. « Bienvenue à tous ! Faites-vous plaisir ! » lança t'il, et les clients s'engouffrèrent par l'ouverture tel un entonnoir. Il y avait beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard, mais pas seulement, des gens plus âgés venus découvrir des produits qui rajouteraient du piment dans leur quotidien, et même semblait-il des officiels du gouvernement vêtus de capes bleues avec l'écusson du ministère de la magie. Bientôt un brouhaha régnait dans la boutique, entre les exclamations émerveillées ou les cris de surprise des gens venus acheter ou seulement découvrir les produits Weasley plus exotiques les uns que les autres.

Raelc s'était posté derrière une caisse dont George lui avait expliqué succinctement le fonctionnement, oh rien de bien compliqué. Il était surtout concentré à observer tous ces sorciers qui allaient de rayon en rayon, s'extasiant devant chaque produit. 'Les gens d'ici aimaient faire la fête vraisemblablement.'

- C'est vrai ce qui est écrit ? Une jeune fille venait d'interrompre le fil de ses pensées. Elle devait avoir environ 0,6 raey et regardait Raelc avec de grands yeux.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? demanda t'il curieux.

- Et bien que vous êtes un vendeur extraterrestre..

'Oh je vais les tuer'. Raelc se retourna aussitôt vers les jumeaux qui se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. 'Alors voilà comment ils se servent de moi pour booster les ventes, ils ont fais de moi une bête de foire.' Et en regardant autour de lui, Raelc vit que beaucoup de jeunes gens se dirigeaient vers sa caisse mais sans aucun article en main, juste pour voir à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. 'Les tuer eux et tous ces gamins avec..!' pesta t'il intérieurement.

« Il a de longues oreilles et des yeux bizarres, et... oh et regarde ses mains !.. »

« ..mais tais-toi un peu Ron il va t'entendre, ça doit être très gênant pour lui ! » 'Ah enfin quelqu'un qui se préoccupe des autres avant soi, je commençais à désespérer de voir ça ici.'

- Bonjour, tu viens vraiment d'un autre monde? C'est encore une blague de mes frères, c'est ça ? C'était une jeune fille rousse qui lui posait la question, elle avait effectivement un air de famille avec les deux jumeaux et d'après ce que pouvait voir Raelc, avec ce Ron également. Elle tenait le bras d'un jeune homme brun, qui avait une caractéristique très étrange, son aura semblait double..

- Bonjour, non vos frères ne blaguent pas, mais je ne comptais pas avoir ce genre de publicité, ma venue ici aurait du se faire plus discrète, mot qui ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire des jumeaux malheureusement !

- Ca, c'est clair !

- Attends t'es sérieux là, t'es un extraterrestre ? l'interrogea Ron

- C'est exact.

- Allez et moi je suis Merlin l'enchanteur !

- Euh je croyais que tu t'appelais Ron..?

Les 4 amis se regardèrent avec de grands yeux incrédules. RA 'Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit là..?'

- Et pourquoi un extraterrestre serait venu sur Terre vendre des farces et attrape chez WWW? Lança t'il rieur.

- Hum disons que ce n'était pas mon intention première, mais ces deux là sont des malins, dit-il en pointant des doigts les jumeaux, et je me suis retrouvé là.

Mais bientôt la discussion fut interrompue par les deux hommes du ministère qu'avait repéré Raelc un peu plus tôt. « Bonsoir jeunes gens... » L'homme qui avait commencé à parler marqua un temps d'arrêt, fixant le jeune homme brun, puis continua en direction de Raelc, vous êtes employé de cette boutique? Lors de notre ronde nous avons constaté que cet établissement pratiquait de la publicité mensongère. Vous êtes sans doute étranger, mais pas à ce point... n'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'un air entendu.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. Adressez-vous aux Weasley si vous avez des questions sur la boutique, je ne suis là que depuis ce matin. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez messieurs ? » demanda George.

- Vous êtes les gérants de ce magasin ?

- Oui...

-Nous sommes de la section contrôle et répression des fraudes du ministère, et nous avons constaté plusieurs irrégularités dans votre boutique.. dont une de taille qui va nous forcer à faire fermer votre boutique.

« Quuuoooooooooooiiiiiiiiii ! » firent les deux frères en cœur.

Tous les clients du magasin avaient désormais les yeux tournés vers les caisses et l'altercation entre les employés du ministère et les Weasley.

- Oui nous avons une politique de répression très ferme en matière de publicité mensongère. Nous allons donc vous demander de faire sortir vos clients.

- Publicité mensongère ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

- Et bien de votre vendeur « extraterrestre »... jeune homme.

Les jumeaux fixèrent Raelc, attendant visiblement qu'il dise quelque chose. RA 'Oh la ces fouineurs du ministère commencent à m'énerver.' « Vous avez un problème avec moi? » « Oui monsieur, vos papiers je vous prie. »

« Non mais c'est pas vrai vous n'avez pas mieux à faire, comme chasser des mangemorts ! » C'est le jeune homme brun qui avait lâché cette phrase et désormais le magasin entier était plongé dans le silence.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous prierais de rester en dehors de cette histoire, cela ne vous concerne aucunement. Monsieur vos papiers », répéta t'il en direction de Raelc.

« Des papiers ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » Raelc semblait un peu pommé mais pas le moins du monde impressionné, remarqua Harry.

- Oh vos papiers d'identité voyons ! L'employé lui, perdait visiblement patience.

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Alors veuillez sortir, Johnson va vous emmener au Ministère pour enquête complémentaire.

« Quoi ! mais c'est dingue ça ! Moi non plus je n'ai pas mes papiers sur moi, et vous allez m'emmener ? » lança Fred offusqué par les a priori des deux fonctionnaires.

« Vous nous vous connaissons Monsieur Weasley, là est toute la différence. »

« Veuillez me suivre Monsieur », dit Johnson à Raelc.

« Non. »

La tension dans la boutique s'accentua. L'autre employé du ministère dégaina sa baguette et pointa Raelc.

- Maintenant suivez-nous c'est un ordre ministériel.

- Je ne reçois d'ordres que de deux personnes, et vous n'en faites pas partie. Raelc marqua une pause, puis enchaîna : Je suis un Ixam Unomi et VOUS me devez respect et obéissance. Il lança alors un sortilège informulé sans même bouger : _Lortnoc Tirips_, dont les gens proches de lui purent ressentir la magie. « Maintenant sortez d'ici et rentrez chez vous. » Les deux agents du ministère parurent quelque peu hébétés durant quelques secondes puis s'exécutèrent et sortirent sans protester de la boutique.

Autour de Raelc, le cercle de curieux s'était élargi, et tous le fixaient avec un mélange d'excitation et de crainte. Les jumeaux eux, étaient clairement ravis.

« GENIAL tu nous les as foutu dehors ces emmerdeurs ! »

« Ouais on va pouvoir reprendre les affaires. »

HG 'Mais comment a t'il fait ça ?' « Pssssiittt hé Ron ?.. chuchota Hermione, tu crois qu'il a utilisé l'Imperium ? »

« Je crois bien ouais », répondit-il mal à l'aise. « Allez, tout le monde peut reprendre ses activités ! Y'a rien à voir allez. Et une bombabouse offerte pour les 10 prochains clients ! » cria Fred.

Petit à petit, les clients se répartirent de nouveau dans le magasin, et Raelc se retrouva bientôt seul avec le frère et la sœur des jumeaux, et leurs amis.

« Waouh que d'émotions ! Ces types là sont vraiment pas drôles ! » s'exclama la rousse.

« Ce sont de bien faibles sorciers, leur esprit n'a apposé aucune résistance. » dit Raelc

« Ca c'est sur c'est pas des aurors !, les types de la répression des fraudes... » compléta Ron.

« Mais au fait nous n'avons pas été présenté, je suis Raelc, et vous..? »

« Dites, vous ne voulez pas sortir pour discuter ? Ici c'est trop bruyant... »

« Oui Harry a raison, dit l'autre fille, une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés et yeux noisette, ..et puis les jumeaux s'en sortent très bien sans toi, regarde.. » Et en effet, les jumeaux étaient en pleine offre promotionnelle et assailli de clients.

« De toute façon, être une bête de foire n'est vraiment pas mon fort... » sortons d'ici. Et le groupe se fraya un chemin jusqu'au dehors de la boutique, non sans attirer des regards, dirigés autant vers notre visiteur de l'espace que vers cet Harry.

« Alors les présentations !.. commença la jeune rousse avec excitation, moi c'est Ginny, et voici mon frère Ron, je pense que tu t'en ais déjà rendu compte avec la couleur de nos cheveux. Lui c'est... »

« Harry, Harry Potter. » RW 'Tiens il ne réagit pas, il vient vraiment d'un autre monde lui, ça en est la confirmation..'

« Hermione Granger.. Bienvenue à toi dans notre monde ! » Hermione parla avec une voix un peu chevrotante, elle fixait notre visiteur avec un certain trouble, il avait des yeux fascinants. Ron lui n'aimait pas trop ça et fronçait les sourcils.

« Tu dis être un extraterrestre. Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Harry.

« Sachez tout d'abord que mon peuple est le plus grand peuple de la galaxie. Mais nous sommes ouverts aux autres cultures, et nous aimons explorer les contrées éloignées de notre Galaxie. Voilà pourquoi des explorateurs sont envoyés sur des planètes, afin d'en étudier la culture, les us et coutumes, et le potentiel de ses habitants. »

- Waouh, alors tu es ici pour observer les habitants de cette planète ? Les moldus aussi je suppose ?

- Moldus?

- Oui les gens qui n'ont pas de capacités magiques.

- Ah d'accord, des primitfs.

Raelc remarqua que les 4 amis avaient soudain une expression choquée sur le visage. 'Oups j'ai dit un truc qui leur a pas plu.'

« Ok tu viens peut être d'une autre planète, mais on peut pas te laisser dire ça.. Hermione est une née moldue. »

« Sérieusement ? Raelc jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui était devenue toute rouge. Visiblement il l'avait vexée. Je veux dire, je ne pensais pas cela possible ! Chez nous cela ne se passe pas comme ça, ni là où j'ai été précédemment. Voici déjà une caractéristique qui vaut le déplacement ! Pardonne-moi si je t'ai vexée.. »

« Oh non c'est bon, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès.. »

« J'aimerai d'ailleurs bien voir quelles sont les capacités magiques de votre peuple. La magie est présente depuis déjà plusieurs millénaires sur cette planète, certains sorciers doivent être très puissant. »

« Et comment sais-tu ça au juste ? » demanda Harry.

« Comment je sais ça ? Et bien parce que mon peuple est déjà venu ici par le passé et a installé un portail de liaison entre nôtre planète et la vôtre, et c'est comme ça que je suis venu ici. »

« Et il est où ce portail ? » demanda Hermione curieuse.

RA « Sur la colline de Silbury. »

« Hé mais c'est dans le Wiltshire ça ! C'est pas très loin de chez la vieille tante Ridgell, tu sais Ginny.. » dit Ron.

« Alors cette région est bien spéciale...cela explique tous les cultes qui ont été pratiqués à Avebury et Stonhenge... » ajouta Hermione.

« A qui dois-je m'adresser afin de pouvoir avoir un aperçu de vos capacités magiques? »

« Hum peut être au Ministère, d'ailleurs tu ferais bien te t'y déclarer, car par les temps qui courent ils sont aux aguets.. » dit Hermione

« Et t'as pu le voir tout à l'heure ! avec les deux zigotos de la répression des fraudes », compléta Ron

« Ah ouais c'était des hommes du ministère, alors je vais peut-être éviter de m'y rendre, ils ont l'air de faire dans la répression bête et méchante ceux-là. Quel type de gouvernement y-a t'il ici d'ailleurs ? »

« Et bien dans le pays c'est une monarchie parlementaire, et au sein de la communauté magique il y a un ministre de la magie, répondit Hermione. Et si il ya une multiplication des contrôles, c'est à cause de Voldemort.. un mage noir, ajouta t'elle sous le regard interrogatif de Raelc. »

RA « Un mage noir ? Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? »

« Un bâtard de première ! » lâcha Ron.

« Un sorcier aux idées rétrogrades, avide de pouvoirs, un meurtrier. » C'est Harry qui avait pris la parole et on pouvait lire la haine dans son regard.

« D'accord, vous ne semblez pas le porter dans votre cœur. Et je suppose que sa tête est mise à prix..? »

« Oui il est pourchassé lui et ses mangemorts, mais ils sont partout, y compris aux plus hauts grades de la société, c'est la merde.. » lâcha Ron.

« OK je vais me pointer au ministère, vous pensez qu'ils me permettront d'observer de près les rouages de cette société et la magie qu'utilise les sorciers d'ici dans leur quotidien ? »

« Oula ça semble compliqué en ce moment... mais qui sait ? » pensa tout haut Ron.

« Sinon il y a une autre solution possible, commença Hermione, crois-tu Harry, que Dumbledore accepterait qu'il vienne à Poudlard ? »

« Ba figures-toi que je me demandais la même chose.. quel meilleur endroit y'aurai-t'il pour étudier notre magie qu'à Poudlard ? »

RA « Poudlard? C'est l'école d'où vous venez et dont m'ont parlé les jumeaux c'est ça ? »

« Oui c'est juste à côté tu ne savais pas cela en venant ici ? » demanda Harry suspicieux.

« On m'a guidé ici car Préaulard est le plus grand village sorcier du coin, mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une école ici Harry. »

HP « ...Je te crois. »

RA « Et vous pouvez m'y conduire ? Oh bien sur après avoir profité de votre journée de sortie je pense n'est-ce pas. »

« Oui on te conduira au château vers 17h.. » dit Harry.

Et une virée dans Préaulard fut organisée avec une présentation des principales attractions de la ville à notre visiteur de l'espace. Ils passèrent ainsi du temps chez Honeydukes, Zonko, allèrent boire des bièraubeurres aux trois ballets, et finirent par marcher jusqu'au bout de Préaulard près de la cabane hurlante, le tout dans une ambiance plutôt détendue. RA « Faudra que je pense à payer l'auberge pour la nuit que j'y ai passé. Vous croyez que ce Dumbledore dont vous parlez beaucoup pourra se charger des frais ? »

« Oui, sans aucun doute, s'il accepte de te loger au château bien sur... » dit Ron.

RA « La vue est vraiment belle ici, le château en contrebas est assez majestueux. Assez rudimentaire mais impressionnant.. »

« En parlant de château, il va pas falloir trop tarder à y aller, les élèves doivent être de retour au château avant 17h30.. tu ne dois pas aller récupérer tes affaires aux trois ballais avant... » demanda Hermione.

« ...inutile, je n'en ai pas et puis ils me laisseraient surement pas repartir. »

« Oh tu n'ais pas du genre à te laisser embarquer non plus... » dit Ron. Et les jeunes rigolèrent en repensant aux deux employés du ministère. Toutefois certains se posaient encore des questions sur son action contre ces derniers et Raelc pouvait le ressentir. Les cinq jeunes poursuivirent leur marche d'un bon pas sur la Grand Rue en direction du portail délimitant l'entrée de Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Merci pour vos futurs commentaires :) Le chapitre 2 suivra bientôt ;)<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le château

Et voici le deuxième chapitre...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Le château<strong>

Préaulard semblait se préparer à la nuit, les premières boutiques commençaient à baisser leurs rideaux et la luminosité dans la rue diminuait avec le soleil couchant malgré les lampadaires qui s'allumaient un par un.

« Vous marchez bien vite je trouve, la nuit vous fait peur ? »

Les quatre jeunes se regardèrent et c'est Ron qui prit la parole. « Il faut rentrer tôt car c'est le règlement, et puis oui, ces derniers temps la nuit n'a rien de rassurant. Entre les attaques de loup-garous qui se sont multipliées dans la région, plus les rumeurs sur les vampires qui se seraient alliées avec Voldemort, y'a de quoi flipper... »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un vampire... et un loup-garou ? »

« Les loups-garous sont des hommes qui les nuits de pleine lune se transforment en monstre sanguinaire, et leur morsure transmet cette particularité, ce qui fait qu'ils sont de plus en plus nombreux en Angleterre.. Les vampires, eux, sont des êtres nocturnes se nourrissant de sang pour survivre et qui ne vieillissent pas. » C'était la jolie jeune fille brune qui avait pris la parole, Hermione.

- Ils ne vieillissent pas ?

- Non, si on ne les tue pas d'une certaine manière, ils sont éternels. Eux sont particulièrement dangereux car ce sont des animagi, ajouta t'elle.

- Mmmh pardonnez mon ignorance mais je ne sais pas ce qu'est un animagi...

- Oh oui bien sûr pardonne-moi un animagus est un homme qui a la capacité de se changer en animal.

- Ah d'accord.., alors j'en suis moi aussi un, et vous ?

- Tu en ais un ? C'est une capacité rare chez les humains, c'est courant chez les habitants de ton peuple ?

- Les Ixams se doivent de l'être, c'est très utile pour de nombreuses situations.

- Et sans être indiscret quel est ton animagus ? demanda Ginny.

- Un Retae.. un prédateur redoutable.

On pouvait entendre les mouches voler. Tous étaient comme...crispés.

« Ca y'est je vois le portail », dit Harry qui restait bien silencieux selon Raelc. Et puis son âme double l'intriguait fortement et il tâcherait d'en savoir plus sur lui plus tard. Raelc observa le portail, il était en métal forgé et entouré de deux statues représentant des animaux locaux sans doute. Il pouvait ressentir une barrière magique en émanant. Mais bientôt cette protection disparut et un homme se présenta en face pour les accueillir. La vieille lanterne qui se balançait devant lui laissait entrevoir un homme d'aspect assez repoussant.

« C'est Rusard... » lui glissa à l'oreille Ginny. La jeune fille lui paraissait étonnement à l'aise avec lui, ce qui l'amusa car c'était assez rare.

« Vous êtes en retard ! » beugla le vieux concierge.

« Veuillez les excuser Monsieur Rusard, s'ils sont en retard c'est entièrement de ma faute, je les ai grandement retardé aujourd'hui. »

Le vieux tandis le bras portant la lanterne pour mieux voir celui qui lui parlait. « Qui êtes-vous ? », le vieil homme ne semblait pas trop rassuré mais cachait cela par l'agression verbale, ce qui ne pouvait échapper à Raelc.

« Du calme vieil homme, je suis Raelc des Ixam d'Unomi, et je désire parler à votre maître. »

Derrière lui, Ron pouffa.

« Mon qu'quoi ? » bafouilla Rusard.

« Heu je suppose que Raelc voulait parler du directeur », dit Hermione.

'Oups ce type n'est pas un esclave, il sert de son propre grés donc, mais alors pourquoi est-il aussi hargneux et antipathique.. et... mais il n'a pas la moindre magie en lui c'est un... comment on dit ici déjà, ah oui un moldu.'

« Oui ton directeur.., moldu. »

« Vous avez dit quoi là ? »

Ron était maintenant mort de rire. « Là t'es mal mon vieux.. » glissa Ron à Raelc toujours écroulé de rire par la tête de Rusard.

« Raelc est étranger, il vient de très loin et ne comprend pas toutes les subtilités de notre langue, excusez-le.. » dit Hermione visiblement inquiète par la tournure que prenait la situation.

« Peu importe, et je vais tous vous mettre en retenue pour avoir ramené un étranger à Poudlard ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » un homme d'âge mûr venait d'apparaître derrière Rusard et ce dernier aussitôt sembla se ratatiner sur lui même. Cet homme, qui s'avèrera plus tard être le professeur Snape, se mit à fixer Raelc. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Harry de son côté regardait attentivement Snape, et il ne l'avait que rarement vu faire une tête pareille devant quelqu'un, surtout un inconnu, d'habitude il restait toujours impassible. Mais c'est vrai que ce Raelc avait une allure impressionnante, et dégageait quelque chose de très spécial, que seuls des hommes possédant une grande magie lui avaient fait ressentir jusqu'à présent, comme Dumbledore ou Voldemort.

SS 'Mais qui est cet homme.. non ce n'est pas un homme, il se dégage de lui une sorte de magie.. vraiment étrange.. ce type cache en lui une grande puissance magique, sans aucun doute..'

« Je suis Raelc d'Unomi, répondit notre héros. »

« D'Unomi? De quelle noblesse faites-vous partie? »

« Noblesse ? Non vous ne m'avez pas compris, je viens d'Unomi, la planète du système du même nom. » Snape tira une tronche mi-suspicieuse mi-amusée d'après Harry, comme si c'était trop gros pour être vrai.

« On ne me l'avait encore jamais faite celle-là. Je peux voir les différences entre vous et les sorciers de ce pays, tant au niveau de l'apparence que du réservoir magique, mais un truc pareil.. » Snape le jaugea encore une fois puis.. « Prouvez vos dires, et je vous mènerai à Dumbledore. »

« D'accord, je vais vous montrer des images de ma planète.. je pense que cela vous convaincra. » '_Wohs serutcip_' pensa Raelc et il délimita un cadre d'environ 5*5*5 m3 commençant au sol avec ses mains dans lequel des images apparurent sous les regards ébahis des Terriens. On y distinguait des paysages inconnus remplis de grands déserts, d'océans, de cités incroyables et de phénomènes inconnus.

« Wow c'était incroyable, si transportant.. » dit Hermione.

« Si irréel », lâcha Ron.

« Ces structures d'énergie, presque mouvantes, légères, c'était quoi? C'était si beau.. » dit Harry

« Vous pouvez me suivre », dit laconiquement Snape une fois le spectacle terminé.

Tous partirent en direction du château, laissant sur place un Rusard pantois. Ils entrèrent dans le château par la large porte de bois et se retrouvèrent dans un large hall d'entrée sous l'œil attentif de Raelc, qui ayant une grande soif de découvertes, aimait beaucoup entrer dans des lieux inconnus et surprenants. Et ce lieu l'était incontestablement. Au bout du hall ils prirent un grand escalier de marbre blanc, et après la traversée d'un dédale de couloirs de pierres ponctués de statues, de tableaux ou encore d'armures, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une gargouille. Ils furent invités par Snape à monter après qu'il ait prononcé « sorbet citron » devant une statue de pierre. Ils empruntèrent un escalier et firent bientôt face à une grande porte de bois, ils frappèrent deux coups avec le heurtoir d'or.

« Entrez » entendirent-ils, et ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau de l'illustre directeur. « Professeur Snape.. », Dumbledore salua aussi Harry et ses amis d'un court mouvement de tête, puis fixa l'inconnu qui les accompagnait et dont émanait un charisme indéniable. « A qui ai-je l'honneur? »

« Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, mon nom est Raelc et je suis Unomi... de la planète Unomi » rajouta t'il par habitude désormais.

« ..., Vous dites venir d'une autre planète? Et vous autres qu'en dites-vous? Comment l'avez-vous rencontré? »

Snape pris la parole : « J'ai fais sa rencontre il y a à peine dix minutes de cela, à la grille d'entrée de l'école, la démonstration d'une forme de magie jusqu'ici inconnue pour moi m'a convaincu Albus. Et tout comme vous je serai curieux d'entendre comment il a atterrit ici et auprès de ces jeunes gens ci... »

« Très bien Professeur Snape », le coupa Dumbledore, « l'un de vous peut-il me dire comment vous avez rencontré notre visiteur ? »

C'est Harry qui prit la parole. Raelc remarqua que les trois autres n'étaient pas aussi à l'aise que lui dans ce bureau, comme s'il avait l'habitude d'y venir et n'était plus impressionné par le vieux sorcier. « Nous nous sommes rencontré à Préaulard dans la boutique des Weasley, nous avons été rapidement convaincu de son origine extraterrestre. Après discussion, il nous a dit vouloir étudier les sorciers de la Terre, et quel meilleur endroit qu'ici pour faire ça... voilà pourquoi on lui a proposé de vous rencontrer. »

« Bonne initiative, j'ai toujours aimé rencontrer des gens d'autres cultures, alors un extraterrestre... formidable ! » répondit Dumbledore avec enthousiasme.

« Humhum.., Professeur puis-je me permettre de souligner que nous ne savons rien de ses intentions.. »

« Elles sont pacifiques si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir... » répondit du tac o tac Raelc. Il ne fallait surtout pas mettre le doute dans la tête de ses hôtes.

SS « Sachez Monsieur que je ne crois jamais sur parole un étranger, surtout quand celui-ci a un esprit si bien clos... »

RA « Le votre ne laisse lui aussi passer que très peu d'informations. Vous le protégez remarquablement bien.. » Snape resta impassible à cette remarque. Dumbledore de son côté semblait s'amuser de cette joute verbale.

AD « Vous semblez bien jeune pour être envoyé par votre peuple sur une planète lointaine, par un moyen que je ne connais pas par ailleurs.. »

RA « Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, je suis peut-être jeune, mais je fais partie du corps d'élite de mon peuple, les Ixams. Je suis donc tout à fait habilité à effectuer ce genre de missions. Et puis je ne crois pas avoir quelque chose à craindre ici, vous ne me semblez pas hostiles. »

SS « Comment êtes-vous arrivé sur Terre? »

HP « Raelc est arrivé par un portail spatio-temporel dans le Wiltshire. » Snape fixa Potter avec... dégoût semblait-il selon Raelc, ces deux là ne s'appréciaient guère.

« Nous savons accueillir les étrangers en Angleterre », les coupa Dumbledore, et vous aurez tout loisir au sein de cette école d'avoir un aperçu de notre civilisation sorcière et de ses particularités. Toutefois, je dois vous avertir qu'au moindre doute concernant vos intentions sur notre planète, il vous faudra partir."

RA « C'est entendu, au moins les choses sont claires. Je ne ferais pas de vagues soyez en sûr, je me contenterai d'en apprendre le plus possible sur votre civilisation. Et si vous le désirez, je pourrais vous montrer ce que le corps d'élite de la galaxie sait faire... »

AD « Nous en serions ravis! Je vais voir avec notre vice-directrice ce qu'il est possible d'organiser à ce niveau là. En attendant vous résiderez dans les appartements des invités, dans l'aile ouest du château, notre préfète ici présente, il montra Hermione d'un mouvement de tête ce qui l'a fit rougir, vous guidera jusqu'à ceux-ci ; un elfe de maison vous sera affecté durant la durée de votre séjour. »

Les 4 élèves et notre visiteur quittèrent le bureau du Directeur et se dirigèrent vers l'aile ouest du château. Ils passèrent plusieurs portes et s'arrêtèrent devant une tapisserie représentant un homme et une femme nus autour d'un arbre. « Nous y voici, la tapisserie d'Adam et Eve. Pomme. » prononça Hermione et aussitôt la tapisserie s'écarta laissant place à une ouverture dans le mur. Ils passèrent l'ouverture et allèrent jusqu'au bout du couloir. « Voilà, c'est ici qu'on te laisse, tu peux choisir le mot de passe de ton choix pour ton appartement avant d'ouvrir la porte. » Et ils laissèrent là Raelc qui après avoir prononcé le mot Unomi rentra dans son appartement privé.

La nuit fut douce pour Raelc après une journée riche en voyage et découvertes, et ce n'est qu'à 7h30 qu'il se réveilla, suite à l'apparition d'une petite créature verte au pied de son lit.

« Bonjour, Monsieur... Ooohhhh pardonnez-moi vous n'êtes pas levés je vous ai réveillé ! » fit l'elfe alarmé par cette perspective.

- Ce n'est rien petit être, qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Dobby, elfe de maison libre ! Je me suis proposé de vous servir pour un gallion par semaine !

- Euh ravi de l'apprendre.. qui y a t'il d'intéressant à faire dans ce château Dobby ? On m'a dit que c'était une école, comment ça se passe ?

- Poudlard est la plus grande école de magie au Monde ! Monsieur ! Mais aujourd'hui il n'y a pas de cours, c'est dimanche. Mais notre grand Directeur le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que Miss Granger viendrait vous faire visiter les lieux tout à l'heure !

- Granger ? Ah oui Hermione.. Et où puis-je la trouver ?

- Oh elle a été prévenue et passera vous prendre à 10h Monsieur.

- OK et pour manger..

- ...Dobby a tout prévu Monsieur.

L'elfe claqua alors des doigts et un plateau repas apparu dans les airs. Bon appétit Monsieur ! et en cas de besoin n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.. et dans un CRACK sonore il disparut.'Quel étrange petite créature que ce Dobby... au moins il ne manque pas d'enthousiasme !'

Raelc mangea tranquillement et sur le coup de 10h on toqua à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et découvrit la brune qui l'avait accueilli hier, Hermione Granger, accompagné d'un des rouquins, Ron Weasley. « Bonjour, Dobby m'avait prévenu de ton arrivée Hermione, et toi tu viens aussi pour la visite ? » demanda Raelc en direction du rouquin.

« Salut, oh et bien moi je l'accompagne. Je suis préfet moi aussi », ajouta t'il.

« Euuh allons-y donc », fit Hermione.

Et les trois partirent dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Au fil de la visite des lieux les plus importants du château Hermione donnait des explications tout droit tirées de « L'histoire de Poudlard » répétait-elle sans cesse. Raelc avait apprécié la visite et avait ressenti beaucoup de formes de magie intéressante en provenance des murs et salles de l'enceinte, certains endroits éveillaient même fortement sa curiosité et il se promit de revenir les étudier. Vers 12h, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

« Hermione ? Dumbledore t'as dit où il devait aller s'assoir ? » demanda Ron

« Ah non, ba il a qu'à s'assoir avec nous... »

« Ah c'est à cause des maisons dont vous m'avez parlé c'est ça ? » demanda Raelc

« Oui, mais ça ne posera pas de problèmes tu peux venir à notre table. Et après manger, on te montrera notre salle commune », répondit Hermione.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle sous le regard curieux des élèves qui observaient avec attention le nouvel arrivant. Raelc se concentra, et pouvait presque entendre les pensées des élèves de cette salle, qui ne faisaient aucun effort pour protéger leur esprit. En croisant certains regards, ils pu percevoir ça et là des : 'quelle prestance', 'assez impressionnant', 'il a pas l'air net celui-là', 'vraiment bizarre sa robe', 'il est beau', 'puissant on dirait' ; et on pouvait aussi entendre des commentaires à haute voix : « Héé c'est le type de Préaulard! » ou encore « Qu'est-ce qu'il fout lui avec les Gryffondors ? ». Ils s'assirent en milieu de table là où des camarades d'Hermione et Ron avaient gardé des places. Raelc y reconnu Harry qu'il salua et répondit positivement aux poignées de main tendues avant de s'assoir entre un grand garçon brun prénommé Neville et Ginny Weasley.

Neville fut le premier à prendre la parole : « Alors Raelc comment tu trouves Poudlard ? »

« Euh c'est très beau, et ça respire la magie ici. »

GW « Ca c'est sûr ! »

NL « Et comment c'est sur ta planète ? Moi qui ne crois que ce que je vois, bon OK tu n'as que huit doigts, mais pardonnes-moi j'ai beaucoup de mal à me faire à l'idée que t'es un extraterrestre... »

« J'ai d'ailleurs une idée à ce sujet », le coupa Hermione, comme le laissait entendre Darwin dans sa théorie de l'évolution, l'homme finira lui aussi par perdre des doigts en parallèle de l'évolution de son cerveau, c'est sans doute pourquoi... »

« Hermione...! » firent plusieurs de ses camarades en cœur, ce qui fit sourire Raelc. Apparemment elle avait l'habitude de ramener sa science..

« Elle n'a pas tord, commença Raelc, et tous l'écoutèrent avec attention, je ne dirais pas que nos doigts sont devenus inutiles... mais disons qu'ils le sont moins que les vôtres, nôtre pouvoir spirituel étant nettement plus développé. J'ai par exemple remarqué que vous utilisiez des « baguettes » c'est ça ?, tous acquiescèrent, pour pratiquer la magie, c'est très étonnant quand même."

HP « Ca nous sert à canaliser notre magie, mais nous pouvons nous aussi pratiquer la magie sans baguette, par moment.. »

RA « Qu'entends-tu par « moment » ? »

HP « Disons que nous on fait ça soit par accident, lors d'une perte de contrôle, ou lorsque c'est voulu ça demande un gros effort. Chez toi c'est naturel hein ? »

NL « Allez... c'est bien un imperium que t'as jeté tout à l'heure ? »

HG « Mais tais-toi Neville ! on va nous entendre... » Et en effet autour du petit groupe de Gryffondors, les élèves de la table mais aussi ceux des autres maisons étaient étrangement calmes et ce même pour un dimanche midi...

RW « Hermione a raison, parlons de ça plus tard, y'a trop de curieux ici. »

Et après un repas riche en découvertes culinaires pour Raelc, il suivit les Gryffondors jusque dans leur salle commune après la traversée d'un dédalle de couloirs et de passages secrets. « Nous y voici ! » dit Hermione. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant le portrait d'une grosse dame en robe rose qui « chantait » de l'opéra. « Oh c'est pas vrai elle continue à nous casser les oreilles celle-là ! » « Relou à force ! »

HG « Le mot de passe est Courage », et aussitôt dit, le portrait sphérique pivota et laissa entrevoir une salle aux couleurs rouge et or.

La salle commune était presque vide en ce beau jour d'avril, les élèves qui avaient fini de manger préférant aller se détendre dans le parc de Poudlard. La salle commune semblait très chaleureuse avec ses couleurs chaudes, et tous les fauteuils et canapés confortables autour de la cheminée. Ils s'installèrent dans deux d'entre eux et poursuivirent leur conversation.

HP « Alors tout à l'heure ? C'était quoi le sortilège que t'as lancé ? C'était bien l'imperium non ? »

RA « L'imperium ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, visiblement nous n'employons pas les mêmes incantations pour nos sortilèges.. ce qui m'étonne d'ailleurs, nos ancêtres étaient pourtant venus sur votre planète et y avaient implanté la Langue... »

HG « La langue ? »

RA « Hé bien la Langue Universelle... »

HG « Waouh tu veux dire qu'il y a une langue universelle ? Commune à toutes les planètes ? »

RA « Oui, en tout cas, à toutes les planètes civilisées... »

RW « Mais tu parles Anglais là ? »

GW « Sort de traduction, mon idiot de frère... »

RW « Héé mais !... »

« Hahahahahahahaha... » Tous se marraient dans les canapés et Raelc enchaîna :

« Ouais j'utilise un sort de traduction, et le sort que j'ai lancé tout à l'heure au magasin c'est : Lortnoc Tirips. »

HG « Excuse moi Raelc, peux-tu répéter ? »

« Lortnoc Tirips »

« Hé! mais c'est des Runes Anciennes ça ! » s'exclama Hermione

RA « Des quoi ? »

HG « Des Runes Anciennes ! On les étudie à Poudlard ! C'est une langue morte... on ne la parle plus depuis deux ou trois mille ans... »

RA « Et tu la parles toi alors ? »

HG « Heu non elle ne se parle plus... mais on la lit, il existe encore des vieux ouvrages dans cette langue très intéressants et très utiles pour de nombreuses applications en magie. En magie traditionnelle, mais on ne y trouve de plus en plus de choses qui sont assez révolutionnaires et qui ne demandent qu'à être étudiées de plus près ! »

'Cette fille déborde vraiment d'enthousiasme lorsqu'elle parle de la langue ou plutôt comme on dit ici « Runes Anciennes », les études ont l'air de la passionner', pensa Raelc avec étonnement et intérêt. Oui il était toujours plaisant de rencontrer des gens ouverts aux autres cultures et elle faisait clairement partie de cette catégorie là.

« STOP ! » C'était ses petits camarades qui s'étaient encore exclamés pour qu'elle stoppe son monologue. Hermione se mit à rougir et cela s'accentua lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Raelc qui la fixait et semblait plongé dans ses réflexions. Après un court instant Raelc enchaîna :

« La traduction que j'ai en tête pour Lortnoc Tirips est : le contrôle de l'esprit. Quant dis-tu Hermione ? »

« Euuhh oui on peut traduire ça comme ça en effet. »

HP « C'est donc bien l'Imperium... »

RA « Et qu'avez-vous avec ce sort ? »

NL « C'est un impardonnable ! »

Raelc tirait une tronche plutôt étonné. « Impardonnable, comment ça ? » demanda t'il.

HP « Il est interdit par la loi. Ba il est très dangereux », poursuivit Harry devant la moue dubitative de Raelc.

RA « Peux-tu me le lancer ? »

HP « PARDON ? »

RA « Oui, après tout on est pas sur que le sort que j'ai lancé soit ce fameux Imperium, j'aimerai connaître les effets de votre sortilège... » Raelc voyait ici une bonne opportunité de découvrir un sortilège peut-être inconnu jusqu'alors par son peuple.

RW « T'es pas sérieux? Si ça se sait, on est tous renvoyés sur le champ... »

RA « Oh du calme y'aura pas de soucis vous ne vous faites pas confiance entre vous? »

GW « Si bien sur mais ce n'est pas ça c'est... bon vas-y Harry qu'on en finisse.. »

HG « Harry tu ne devrais pas... »

Mais Harry s'était décidé, après tout c'est lui qui le demandait... « _Impero_ » dit-il après avoir pointé sa baguette sur Raelc et s'être concentré de toutes ses forces. Une fine volute transparente sembla traverser l'espace séparant la baguette d'Harry du corps de Raelc et aussitôt ce dernier ressentit les premiers effets du sortilège. Une voix s'élevait dans sa tête, oh une voix très lointaine, presque pas perceptible, mais c'était déjà pas mal ; c'était la voix de Harry Potter, elle lui intimait l'ordre de se lever du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé. Raelc fut très déçu.. c'était bien le sortilège Lortnoc tirips, la découverte d'un nouveau sortilège n'était pas pour tout de suite.. Rien n'était plus facile pour lui que de contrer ce sort, ce type de sort fonctionnait uniquement pour les esprits faibles. Alors il décida de jouer, et le renvoya mentalement sur Harry.

Hermione observait la scène avec attention, depuis que le sort avait frappé Raelc, ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé. Harry avait-il raté le sort ? Après tout c'était réputé très difficile d'envoyer un impardonnable.. mais soudain c'est Harry qui se leva du canapé à côté d'elle et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. Son visage était devenu très grave et ses mouvements pour se diriger au centre de la pièce étaient désordonnés, comme si il tentait d'y résister. C'est alors qu'il se tourna vers Raelc, et après quelques secondes de ce qui semblait être une lutte interne, il leva sa baguette vers lui...

Raelc contrôlait désormais Harry, et lui intima de se lever. Il sentit de la résistance chez le jeune Terrien, mais une résistance vaine, il accrut la puissance de son Lortnoc tirips et Harry maintenant marchait vers le centre de la pièce. Sa démarche, désordonnée, témoignait de sa résistance toujours en place, ce qui l'étonna quelque peu. 'Maintenant je vais lui faire lancer un sort, mais lequel ? Il ne connaît rien à la Langue Universelle celui-là.' Raelc envoya alors mentalement un autre sortilège : _Edisni noisiv_, et il pénétra alors l'esprit d'Harry. Celui-ci était empli de souvenirs et d'émotions, très facile à lire, trop. Il put assez facilement retrouver ce qu'il avait déjà entraperçu la dernière fois, Harry Potter avait un deuxième esprit présent en lui. Caché et dormant, mais bien présent. Il fouilla encore un peu et y vit les sorts les plus usuels pratiqués par Harry, et en choisit un. Il fit lever sa baguette à Harry dans sa direction et... « _Stupefix »._

Le sort traversa la pièce et frappa Raelc, mais le sort n'eut pas l'effet escompté, un Protego l'absorba, une sorte de bulle de protection invisible qui s'était manifestée pour se dresser face au sort. C'est à ce moment là que Raelc coupa son lien avec Harry et que ce dernier reprit ses esprits.

Harry une fois sortit de l'effet du sort fronça fortement le front et dégaina à nouveau sa baguette, cette fois volontairement. « Qui t'as permis de faire ça ? De quel droit est-ce que tu fouilles mon esprit ? Tu n'avais pas mon autorisation !.. »

RA 'Ah là je l'ai énervé.' « Ne t'énerves pas ! C'était un simple test.. et je dois dire que tu es plus doué que les gusses de Préaulard pour ce qui est de résister mentalement. Cependant tu as encore beaucoup de progrès à faire pour te protéger de la lecture d'esprit. Surtout en comparaison de tes aînés, qui me semblent bien moins accessibles, comme le directeur ou le professeur Snape. »

HP « Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! toi aussi tu vas mettre ça sur le tapis ? Oui je suis nul en occlumencie je sais, mais j'y travaille. » Il avait dit ça sous le regard dubitatif de ses camarades qui paraissaient bien sceptiques face à cette assertion. Apparemment selon Raelc il devait y avoir du dossier là dessous...

RA « Excuses-moi si j'ai remué le couteau dans la plaie, j'ignorai que tu essayais de t'améliorer dans ce domaine. Mais vu ton niveau correct en résistance mentale, tu dois pouvoir réussir à fermer ton esprit. »

« Alors le sort que tu utilisais c'est bien l'imperium ? » demanda Hermione.

RA « Oui votre Imperium correspond bien au Lortnoc tirips. »

HG « Mais c'est formidable, vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça signifie ? »

« Euh non... » répondirent les autres en attendant les conclusions d'Hermione.

HG « Et bien ça signifie que malgré la distance entre nos deux mondes nous pratiquons la même magie ! Elle dépasse le cadre de la langue, elle est universelle ! »

Hermione débordait d'enthousiasme face à cette révélation, et tout ce que ça impliquait. « Raelc, tu es venu pour apprendre de nous, mais nous allons pouvoir en faire tout autant puisque notre magie est compatible.. » Raelc restait impassible face au discours d'Hermione. On pouvait même voir en lui de la réticence par rapport à la dernière idée d'Hermione.

RA « Je suis surpris par tant d'étonnement, pour nous la nature commune de la magie pour les différents peuples de la galaxie est quelque chose d'acquis et de naturel.. Hermione tira une moue gênée voire un peu vexée. Ceci dit, pour votre peuple qui semble avoir mis de côté l'héritage laissé par les anciens et oublié les contacts extraterrestres de votre passé, c'est compréhensible. Alors oui nous pourrons apprendre les uns des autres, et je m'y suis d'ailleurs engagé auprès de votre directeur hier soir, mais bon... je pense que nos deux peuples ont du développer des capacités différentes au fil des siècles, et j'espère avoir de bonnes surprises à ce sujet, pour que mon voyage ne soit pas vain... » dit-il bien qu'il savait que quoi qu'il arrive le voyage ne serait pas vain, avec son fameux plan B...

C'est alors que le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit et laissa rentrer un flot d'élèves de cinquième année, les bras remplis de livres. RW « Ah les OWLS sont proches on dirait.. les examens. » poursuivit-il sous le regard interrogateur de Raelc. Les élèves de cinquième année avaient déposés leurs livres sur les tables de la salle commune et avaient trouvé une autre occupation, fixer Raelc. C'est Ginny qui mit fin à la contemplation pleine de questions de ses camarades de Griffondor en décrétant qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller tous dehors profiter du beau temps.

« Mais, t'as pas les OWLS à passer dans un mois toi aussi ? » le taquina Ron.

« Rooooh ça va..! t'es pas bien placé pour me donner des leçons sur les études toi! Si Hermione était pas là, tu ferais pas la moitié de tes devoirs... Ron était maintenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux et jetait des regards en biais à Hermione, qui elle roulait des yeux... Et puis c'est pas tous les jours qu'on accueille quelqu'un de si...spécial. »

Et c'est ainsi que partirent Ron, Harry, Neville et Hermione avec Raelc, en direction du terrain de quidditch, avec l'occasion pour Harry et Ron de profiter du beau temps en pratiquant leur sport favori et de se détendre car la présence de Raelc était assez intimidante même pour le survivant. Ils traversèrent des couloirs vides d'élèves, descendirent l'escalier de marbre et passèrent la grande porte d'entrée en bois de chêne massif du château. Raelc n'avait qu'entraperçu le parc et de nuit le soir de son arrivée et il le voyait donc à présent avec un regard nouveau. Le paysage était tout simplement magnifique. La végétation était d'un vert éclatant, l'herbe, l'arbre esseulé si mystérieux dont les branches semblaient bouger indépendamment du vent qui soufflait, et la forêt en contrebas très dense et sombre, magique. Sur la gauche un grand lac s'étendait à perte de vue, sillonnant dans la forêt. Et sur la droite, de hauts gradins s'élevaient, à première vue c'était un temple ancestral du sport. Ils en prirent le chemin. Ils se répartirent en deux groupes, Ron et Harry se dirigeant vers les vestiaires et le reste de la troupe vers les escaliers menant aux tribunes. Peu de temps après s'être installés vers le centre bas des tribunes, Ron et Harry s'élançaient dans les airs à la poursuite d'une petite balle libérée plus tôt. Oh Raelc la ressentait plus qu'il ne la voyait, elle était très rapide et changeait sans cesse de direction. Les deux joueurs se tiraient la bourre, enchaînant des figures de voltige compliquées avec de plus en plus de vitesse. Raelc remarqua cependant qu'Harry avait un truc en plus, chez lui tout semblait plus naturel. Alors que Ron semblait se démener au maximum pour rester dans le sillage de son collègue, ce dernier ne produisait pas d'effort particulier pour les enchaînements techniques qu'il faisait.

« N'est-ce pas un sport formidable que le quidditch ? ». Raelc se retourna vers la rousse qui lui avait parlé tout en continuant de fixer celui qui devait bien être son petit ami : Harry.

RA « Oui, ton ami Harry Potter est très habile, il a beaucoup de grâce sur un balai. »

GW « Tu trouves ? Oui il est formidable, avec lui la Coupe de quidditch est à nous ! »

RA « Mais là ils en font quand même un peu trop, le... le vif d'or c'est ça ?, Ginny acquiesça, et bien ils pourraient l'attraper là quand même, ça fait trois plombes qu'il ne bouge plus... »

HG « Comment ça ? »

RA « Ba regardez ! Il tourne autour des deux poteaux de droite là bas. »

NL « Quoi vous voyez quelque chose vous ? » demanda-t-il en direction des deux filles. Elles hochèrent négativement la tête.

HG « Euh nous on ne voit rien du tout Raelc. Je crois que tes sens doivent tout simplement être plus développés que les nôtres. Raelc hocha à son tour la tête, mais cette fois ci cela marquait son accord. » Et puis tout d'un coup la surprise des trois élèves fut totale lorsque le visiteur s'éleva dans les airs, d'abord doucement puis avec de plus en plus de vitesse avant de finir par totalement disparaître sous les regards ébahis de nos trois protagonistes ainsi que des autres spectateurs qui avaient pris place dans le stade. Son absence ne fut cependant que de courte durée car bien vite il réapparut au fond de l'air de jeu, prêt des poteaux qu'il avait désigné tout à l'heure, le poing levé..

Harry s'amusait comme un fou, multipliant les figures acrobatiques, les piqués, remontées en chandelle et tonneaux. Derrière lui Ron avait bien du mal à le suivre. Harry profitait de cet instant intensément, sachant que ces moments de pure détente sans rien à se soucier seraient de plus en plus rares, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il prenait la mesure des épreuves qu'il aurait à affronter, des batailles qu'il aurait à mener jusqu'à la destruction des horcruxes et la mort de Voldemort. Soudain son regard se tourna en contrebas, vers le fond du terrain de quidditch. Là, flottant dans les airs, Raelc avait le point levé, serré sur une petite balle ailée... le vif d'or. Il fondit sur lui et il ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus, qu'il vole sans avoir besoin d'un balai ou qu'il ait vu le vif d'or avant lui.

Il s'arrêta prêt de lui, encore essoufflé de sa dernière accélération. HP « Comment fais-tu ça ? Pour voler...? »

RA « Hein ? Et bien comme toi... enfin je suppose. »

« Mais nous ne pouvons voler comme ça, nous avons besoin d'un balai... » s'exclama Ron qui venait de les rejoindre.

RA « Alors il vous faut une baguette pour lancer un sort et un balai pour voler... Comment peut-on être aussi dépendants de bouts de bois..! »

RW « Un bout de bois ? Un éclair de feu ? »

HP « Ron, il a raison, peu importe la technologie magique employée dans leur conception, ce ne sont que des artifices desquels nous sommes dépendants.. »

Pendant ce temps, dans les gradins, l'heure était à l'étonnement là aussi. « Regardez il vole sans balai ! », « Vous avez-vu il a attrapé le vif avant Harry Potter. », « Mais de quoi ils peuvent bien discuter ? » HG « Vous avez vu il vole c'est formidable. »

NL « Et quelle vitesse de déplacement, il a disparu et il était là bas presque au même instant.. »

HG « Pourtant il est impossible de transplaner dans le Parc de Poudlard... Oh regardez ils reviennent. »

Et en effet à l'autre bout du terrain : RA « Bon maintenant que j'ai le vif, la séance est terminée c'est ça ? »

HP « Exact, plus qu'à rentrer...bon on fait la course ? »

RA « C'est quand vous voulez ! »

Et ils filèrent vers leurs amis en bas des tribunes. Arrivé le premier, Raelc remis le vif d'or dans sa boîte et ses deux compagnons de jeu se posèrent à leur tour. GW « Apprends nous à faire ça ! » lança t'elle dés qu'il se fut retourné vers eux.

RA « A quoi ? »

GW « A voler pardi ! A moins que tu nous en juge incapables ?... » ajouta t'elle faisant la moue.

'Comment ne pas fondre devant un tel minois ?' songea t'il. « Oui bien sur je peux essayer, mais je trouve ça très étonnant que vous ne sachiez pas déjà le faire, vous qui en plus pratiquez un sport aérien.. »

Hermione pris la parole toute excitée, « c'est très simple, nous allons tout de suite savoir si nous en sommes capables, peut-être ne connaissons nous pas la formule, tout simplement ! Quelle est la formule que tu emploies pour voler ? »

RA 'Cette jeune femme ne pense décidément qu'en formules... mais ce n'est pas que ça la magie..' « Je vole de façon instinctive... pourquoi veux-tu voir des formules partout ? »

RW « Hé tu lui parles autrement, OK ? Elle veut juste en savoir plus sur tes capacités, comme beaucoup ici je crois d'ailleurs... »

RA « Mais je suis venu ici pour apprendre, et non le contraire... »

HP « Et bien première leçon, tu as appris que pour recevoir, il faut déjà savoir donner... »

RA « Bien joué, c'est d'accord je vais y mettre du miens alors... donc pour m'élever dans les airs et me déplacer, cela correspond à plusieurs incantations, que j'utilise sans presque m'en rendre compte, mais que je peux vous donner, il s'agit de « Puekaw » et « Gniylf ». »

Le silence tomba, hormis le bruit fait par des élèves qui descendaient les gradins pour se rapprocher de cet étranger qui alimentait déjà les plus folles rumeurs. HG « Oui en runes anciennes ça correspond bien à l'élévation et... pour la deuxième expression, cela se rattache à la thématique du vent. »

RW « Et c'est pas possible de ramener les Runes Anciennes au Latin ? »

HG « Non, tout à l'heure on a spéculé sur le sort correspondant à Lortnoc Tirips et on a vu juste, mais on ne peut être sur de rien. »

GW « Mais c'est des conneries tout ça, si le sort fonctionne pour lui en Runes Anciennes, il doit marcher pour nous aussi ! et pas besoin de trouver son équivalent en latin ! »

« BINGO ! s'écria Raelc. Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit, c'est une Langue... »

HG « ...Universelle ! »

« OK allons tester ça, la salle sur demande ? » demanda Ron avec un mouvement de tête en se tournant vers Harry.

HP « J'en sais rien, j'ai pas vu Malfoy aujourd'hui, il y est peut-être encore... »

GW « Oh c'est pas vrai tu recommences avec ça ! Mais lâche-le avec sa soi disant mission, il n'est pas un danger pour toi. »

HP « Peut-être, mais il ce qu'il trame en ces murs est tout sauf anodin. »

RW « Tu te fais des films Harry, ce type est un incapable. »

GW « Allez on y va ! J'ai hâte de savoir voler. »

Ils partirent tous du stade vers le château sous la lumière décroissante du jour. Arrivés au vestibule, ils montèrent le grand escalier de marbre. et grimpèrent une succession d'escaliers, et au milieu d'un long couloir, se stoppèrent devant une tapisserie représentant une bataille entre des petits êtres étranges, des « gobelins » selon Ginny. Harry se livra alors à un étrange balai, il fit trois allers-retours devant la toile et cette dernière disparue, laissant place à une porte. HP « C'est bon la pièce est libre, allons-y. » Et tour à tour ils y pénétrèrent. Devant eux apparue une pièce bien étrange, plus haute qu'une cathédrale et profonde comme plusieurs terrains de quidditch, impressionnante. HP « Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire pour tester ce sort ! »

RA « Waouh, vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié ici ! Cette pièce est immense, pourtant le château semble bien proportionné.. »

HG « C'est parce que cette pièce n'appartient pas à proprement parler au château, elle est indépendante et prend la forme désirée par celui qui l'appelle. »

RA « Ah c'est donc pour ça qu'il tournait ainsi devant tout à l'heure.. je vois. C'est une pièce assez extraordinaire que vous avez là, je suis content que vous me l'ayez montré, et je me ferai un plaisir de l'étudier. »

HP « Mais plus tard, comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, c'est donnant, donnant... »

RA « Dis donc tu ne perds pas le Nord toi..? » 'Ils m'ont offert sans le vouloir un bon sujet d'études avec cette pièce, et il avait finalement raison, je vais apprendre des tas de trucs sur leur peuple et leurs capacités rien qu'en restant à leur contact. Alors il faut bien que je leur apprenne des choses moi aussi. Je m'y suis de toute façon engagé auprès du Directeur, donnant, donnant comme ils disent...' « Il faudrait quand même que tu n'occultes pas à qui tu t'adresse... je ne suis pas quelqu'un de manipulable, on ne joue pas avec un Ixam car on n'en tire rien de bon. Mais j'ai moi aussi hâte de voir ce que vous allez pouvoir réaliser à partir de la Langue, voir ce que des néophytes vont réussir à faire. »

GW 'Il est pas vexant déjà celui-là !' « Moi je suis volontaire ! Alors comment ça marche ? »

RA « Bon alors pense à l'élévation de ton corps, et si ça peut t'aider, prononce la formule « Puekaw ». »

GW « OK c'est parti. » Ginny se concentra, serra fortement sa baguette et dit « _Puekaw_ ». Et là la pauvre Ginny se mit à décoller de quelques centimètres, puis de plusieurs mètres, avant de paniquer et de chuter vers le sol, ralentie dans sa chute par un Arresto Momentum d'Hermione et rattrapée de justesse par Harry et Ron. « Oouuf j'ai flippée.. » fit Ginny en se passant la main dans les cheveux, ayant visiblement du mal à s'en remettre.

RA « Essai que je qualifierai de... mmmhh disons.. minable. »

NL « Hé t'es dur là c'était qu'un premier essai ! »

GW « Merci Neville. Sinon je crois que j'ai découvert à quel sortilège ça correspond. »

« Wingardium Leviosa » dirent tous les autres en cœur.

RW « Mais ça fait pas décoller comme ça normalement... »

HG « Si, appliqué à une personne un Wingardium Leviosa est toujours très instable. »

HP « Et si c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui le lance, c'est plus facile à maîtriser ? »

GW « Oui je pense, parce que ce qui m'a fait tomber, c'est que j'ai pris peur, je continuais à m'élever sans aucun contrôle. »

RA « Tu apprendras à te contrôler avec la pratique. Recommence. »

Et Ginny s'exécuta, prenant une grande inspiration, elle leva sa baguette et recommença : « _Wingardium Leviosa_ ». Et la même chose se produisit, elle fila tout droit en direction du sommet de la pièce mais cette fois ci ne paniqua pas, si bien qu'elle ne tomba pas, mais continuai à monter.

RW « Ginny !... »

HP « Il faut l'aider ! elle va s'écraser au plafond ! » et déjà il avait fait appel à un balai invoqué grâce à la nature de la salle, et allait l'enfourcher quand il fut retenu par le bras.

RA « Laisse. Je m'en occupe. » Il tendit une main vers Ginny qui avait atteint une hauteur d'au moins 30 mètres et elle se stabilisa. Raelc commença alors à s'élever et finit par arriver à sa hauteur. « Comment ça va Ginny ? » dit-il rigolant à moitié.

- Et bien ça pourrait être pire, je pourrais avoir la tête en bas...

- Oh mais on peut y remédier si tu veux...

- ...Noooooonnnnn ! ça ira comme ça !

- Bon je te maintiens stabilisée, mais il est impératif que tu y arrives seule. Je vais donc relâcher petit à petit mon emprise sur toi et tu vas maintenir ton altitude, OK?

- OK j'essaye! Raelc coupa son lien avec Ginny et cette dernière... tomba. Cette fois-ci il se chargea lui même de la stopper en apparaissant soudain en bas et en la bloquant en douceur avec une simple main tendue en sa direction. Cette fois-ci elle s'assit par terre, elle avait clairement besoin de récupérer.

RA « J'ai compris ce qui clochait, c'est votre maîtrise, avant de penser à voler, il va falloir apprendre à vous élever du sol et à maintenir votre altitude. Il marqua une pause. Un autre volontaire, Harry ? »

HP « Ouais j'y vais, je vais essayer avec ta formule là : Puekaw, comment ça se prononce déjà ? »

RA « Il faut plus insister sur le « Pu » et trainer sur le « aw ». »

HP « OK allons-y : « _Puekaw_ ». » Et Harry s'éleva, oh de peu avant de retomber illico sur les fesses. « Je crois que j'ai compris le truc, j'ai senti un moment la stabilité arriver, et puis j'ai lâché cette sensation et..voilà quoi.. » finit-il en montrant le sol. « _Puekaw_ » il s'éleva de nouveau à 20, 50, 80cm, 1m, 2m, puis se stabilisa. Il avait les yeux mis clos par la concentration. 'Ca y'est j'y suis, maintenant je maintiens, oh ça tangue, et Ginny qui me regarde, oh qu'elle est belle avec ses yeux grands ouverts.' « Wooooww » ne put-il que dire durant sa courte chute, qui se finit par le cri du concerné, qui se tenait la cheville. « Ah t'aurais pas pu m'arrêter ! »

RA « Tu n'étais pas très haut, la chute n'allait pas être fatale, et puis il n'y a rien de mieux que la douleur pour apprendre une leçon. » Harry Potter se releva, repoussant l'aide tendue par ses camarades, ne s'appuyant plus que sur une jambe, semblant être d'accord avec l'assertion de Raelc, mais le regard plein de défis. 'Tiens visiblement il veut me prouver des choses lui. Tant mieux.' « Que c'est-il passé Harry, j'ai senti comme une saute de concentration chez toi, sinon jusque là c'était pas mal... »

HP « Oui c'est possible... en tout cas j'ai de nouveau perçu cette sensation et je pense pouvoir contrôler mon altitude sans trop de problème maintenant. »

RA « Très bien réessaye, et vous autres vous voulez pas y aller ? » Tous semblèrent sortir de leur rêverie et se mirent au travail. Ce fut laborieux, même très pour certains comme Neville mais tous finirent par maîtriser la première phase du vol. Pour la deuxième phase, la plus compliquée puisque consistant à se déplacer dans les airs, seul Harry parvint à s'en tirer honorablement. Il s'avéra que le sortilège Gniylf n'avait pas son équivalent en Latin, ce n'était ni un Mobilicorpus, ni un Locomotor Barda, c'était différent et assez déroutant à utiliser sur soi.

RA « Bon ça serait bien aussi que vous lâchiez vos bouts de bois... Oui ça demande plus de concentration et de maîtrise mais bon... c'est quand même moins handicapant de ne pas en être dépendant. »

RW « Hé vous avez vu l'heure ? Si on se magne pas y'aura bientôt plus aucun plat de rempli dans la grande salle ! »

GW « Mon estomac ambulant de frère n'a pas tort...on a intérêt à se grouiller ! »

Ils cavalèrent jusqu'à la grande salle et y firent une entrée remarquée. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se servir que les plats se vidèrent, il était moins une. Beaucoup parmi les élèves attablés posèrent des questions aux nouveaux arrivants, et notamment sur leur état de fatigue qui ne passait pas inaperçu, mais nos protagonistes leur parlèrent juste d'un peu d'exercices magiques..

Après ce repas, Raelc retourna dans son appartement, ayant préalablement pris connaissance de l'emploi du temps des 6ème années de Gryffondor, qu'il suivrait dans leurs cours demain, comme le lui avait proposé le Directeur.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ;)<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Vie quotidienne

**Chapitre 3 : Vie quotidienne**

Jusqu'à tard le soir dans la tour des Gryffondors, les conversations allaient bon train.

« J'en reviens toujours pas, on a tous volé ! et sans balai ! » s'exclama Ron qui, affalé dans un canapé près du feu, n'était visiblement pas prêt de s'en remettre. Hermione et Neville occupaient chacun un fauteuil tandis que Harry et Ginny en partageait un, cette dernière assise sur ses genoux.

HG « Oui Ron on a compris ça fait quinze fois que tu le répètes... bien que techniquement le seul qui est vraiment réussi quelque chose de correct soit Harry. »

HP « Ouais vite fait j'avançais à deux à l'heure.. » dit-il un peu déçu de lui.

RW « Ouais mais quand même.. rien que s'élever comme ça et contrôler personne ne fait ça, trop risqué.. mais nous on l'a fait ! »

GW « Faut dire aussi qu'on avait un sacré professeur particulier.. je crois que j'ai jamais appris quelque chose aussi rapidement, même à l'AD.. » précisa t'elle en dirigeant son regard vers Harry.

NL « Ouais il est fort, même moi qui ai une trouille bleue du vide, il a su me donner confiance. »

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota soudain et Dean rentra dans la salle commune, il passa en saluant tout le monde, sauf Harry et Ginny qu'il ignora, et monta les escaliers vers son dortoir.

GW « Faut vraiment qu'il grandisse celui-là !... »

HP « ...Il sait juste qu'il a perdu gros.. »

GW « ...C'est moi que t'appelle « le gros » ! » lui lança t'elle provocatrice.

HP « Mais, mais non.. dit-il en bégayant, tu sais bien que je te trouve même trop maigre Gin'.. », et sur ce il l'embrassa goulûment sous le regard dégoûté des autres.

NL « Baaah prenez une chambre.. »

RW « ...Surtout pas ! Leur donne pas des idées pareil Nev'...! »

HG « Bon moi je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit tout le monde... »

GW « Ouais on ferait bien d'y aller moi aussi je suis crevée, à demain. »

Et cette dernière partit sous le regard envieux d'Harry, surveillé de prêt par Ron...

Le lendemain, les Gryfffondors se présentèrent pile à l'heure pour le cours de potion. En effet depuis le Sectumsempra lancé par Harry sur Malfoy, il ne faisait pas bon pour un Gryffondor de rester ne serait que cinq minutes dans un couloir en compagnie de Serpentards. Mais malheureusement pour ces derniers, en ce lundi 19 mai 1997, ils ignoraient le niveau de dangerosité de leur adversaire du jour...

* * *

><p>Raelc s'était levé de bon matin, curieux de voir les enseignements pratiqués sur cette planète pour des sorciers en formation. Oh il avait eu un petit aperçu hier des forces et faiblesses de ces jeunes sorciers de Gryffondor, et il leur reconnaissait un certain potentiel, mais bien mal exploité jusqu'alors... aussi il tâcherait de se montrer critique envers les professeurs si ceux-là n'étaient pas assez doués. Le cours ne commencerait que dans trente minutes mais ne connaissant pas bien le château, il prit immédiatement la direction des cachots que lui avait rapidement montrée Hermione la veille. Au final il trouva le chemin assez facilement et arriva devant la salle avec un quart d'heure d'avance. Il n'était pas le seul en avance, une douzaine d'élèves étaient déjà là, discutant à voix basse. D'après l'écusson brodé sur leurs robes de sorcier, il s'agissait d'étudiants de Serpentard. Lorsque ceux-ci le remarquèrent, ils se donnèrent des coups de coudes entre eux et tous cessèrent leurs conversations, fixant le nouveau qui depuis deux jours éveillait la curiosité du tout Poudlard.<p>

L'un d'entre eux, grand et pâle, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, s'avança vers lui. « Alors c'est toi le nouvel étudiant..? Beaucoup de rumeurs courent à ton sujet, on dit même de toi que tu viendrais d'un autre Monde... » dit-il d'un air narquois. Derrière lui les autres Serpentards émirent de légers ricanements et roulement d'yeux. Raelc ôta sa capuche et fixa les Serpentards de toute sa hauteur, il était assez impressionnant et ce même pour une bande de futurs mangemorts en herbe. Cependant le Serpentard continuait de le toiser avec une arrogance non feinte, lui n'était pas atteint par l'intimidation car c'était lui le maître en la matière, il avait été formé à bonne école. « Y'aurait même des Poufsouffles, qui disent t'avoir vu voler sans balai au terrain de quidditch... absurde, il fit une pause, devant lui l'étranger n'avait pas encore sourcillé. La seule question que je me pose, c'est, de quelle race es-tu... je pencherais pour un elfe des terres du Nord, oui après tout on ne sait presque rien d'eux. A part qu'ils se cachent par peur des persécutions, oui ça doit être ça, pour que tu traînes avec ces abrutis de Gryffondor, tu dois être un pauvre persécuté et renié par son propre peuple pour arranger le tableau.. »

Au fond de lui Raelc se marrait bien sans le laisser paraître, il le laissait parler, ne voulant pas se priver du spectacle offert par cet arrogant donneur de leçon, caïd de sa bande selon toute évidence.

- Alors ? Jai vu juste hein ? poursuivit l'insolent.

- J'ai malheureusement le regret de devoir te contredire sur plusieurs points, lâcha t'il avec ironie. Je ne connais pas les Elfes du Nord, je suis Raelc, un Ixam Unomi de la planète du même nom, et toi qui es-tu ? Sitôt les réactions fusèrent, ricanements et moqueries tournant en dérision les propos de Raelc.

- A d'autres, lui dit-il offensif. Le vieux fou a peut-être gobé tes salades, mais son beau discours d'accueil de ce matin c'est bon pour des Gryffondors. Un Malfoy ne prend rien pour argent comptant, et nous autres Serpentard n'acceptons pas qu'un étranger vienne nous surveiller comme ça. Dis-nous ce que tu fais ici !

- Le Directeur vous a dit quoi ce matin au juste ?

- Que t'étais là pour nous observer et que t'allais aussi nous donner un cours.

- Oui en temps que visiteur extraterrestre, c'est bien le but de ma venue à Poudlard.. continua Raelc d'un ton marquant l'évidence.

- Cesse de te foutre de nous ! lui cracha Malfoy en dégainant sa baguette, aussitôt suivi par ses camarades. Raelc lui ne bougeait toujours pas.

DM « Et bien on manque de réflexes on dirait ! Tant pis pour toi tu l'auras voulu, on va te montrer comment on traite les gens trop curieux et les comiques de Gryffondor... _Incarcerem_ » Et là Malfoy avait commis sa première grosse erreur. Oui ce matin il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit. Raelc se contenta de fixer le sortilège qu'il réussi à dévier par la seule force de son regard, c'était une bien piètre tentative de la part de cet arrogant blondinet, mais celui-ci allait quand même payer pour cette attaque gratuite. Alors il se concentra et envoya un Ynoga en direction de l'impertinent. L'onde magique était sortie tout droit du corps de Raelc, ce qui surprit au plus au point Malfoy, mais sa surprise fut plus grande encore lorsqu'il réalisa quel sort venait de le frapper. Son corps se mit alors à le brûler et le geler en même temps, l'impression de lames acérées tranchant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau était extrêmement pénible à subir et très reconnaissable, il venait de prendre un Doloris. Il ne voulait pas crier, lui qui était habitué à ce genre de traitement par son père et depuis peu par le Maître lui-même, mais là c'était différent et sa gorge se mit toute seule en action, lançant par la même le top départ pour ses camarades.

« Arrêtes ça ! » criait une grosse brune. « Lâche-le ! » hurlait un autre, celui-là était un garçon aux cheveux noirs et plutôt chétif. « _Stupefix_ ! » lança un grand garçon noir.

« _Expulso_ ! » cria un autre garçon, lui aussi grand mais très musclé. Les sorts fusaient vers lui, et deux autres types, très massifs, se jetaient vers lui les poings levés...

RA 'Mmmmhhh j'y suis p'têt allé un peu fort là, il à l'air de bien souffrir l'idiot, et les autres qui s'excitent maintenant...' D'un habile geste, il se baissa et évita les sorts qui fusaient vers lui et d'un mouvement de bras envoya les deux balourds percuter chacun un des murs bordant le couloir. Il coupa le contact avec Malfoy, celui-là avait été assez puni. Pour les autres c'était simple, leur magie n'était pas pure, filtrée par leur baguette, pour les stopper il y avait un moyen radical : la leur ôter. '_Meti Nrub_' envoya t'il en informulé et aussitôt ses maigres opposants lâchèrent tous de concert leur baguette, se tenant leur main qui était brûlée.

Raelc se rapprocha alors d'eux, et tous reculèrent d'un pas, ne cherchant plus à récupérer leur baguette toujours brûlante. Malfoy lui avait de la peine à se relever, personne ne venant à son aide. Raelc passa à côté de lui sans le regarder. « Alors vous ne l'aidez pas ? Je croyais pourtant que c'était le chef de votre bande..? »

La grosse brune lui jeta un regard noir et se dirigea vers Malfoy pour l'aider à se relever, mais avant ses yeux furent attirés par le bout du couloir, où du monde venait de faire son apparition.

* * *

><p>Les Gryffondors arrivèrent devant la salle à 9h tapantes, et ils se stoppèrent net à l'entrée du couloir car la vision s'offrant à eux était pour le moins singulière. Malfoy gisait au sol à moitié appuyé sur le mur, et ses acolytes de Serpentard étaient en train de reculer face à Raelc, leurs baguettes à terre devant eux. Ils se parlaient et Pansy Parkinson se dirigea soudain vers Malfoy qui avait vraiment l'air mal en point, tremblant toujours sur place. A ce moment là elle les vu mais continua de fixer un point, situé derrière eux. Et en effet le Professeur Slughorn leur passa alors devant et se dirigea vers ce qui de toute évidence était l'épilogue d'une courte mais intense bataille.<p>

« Professeur, il nous a attaqué ! » cria Nott. « Il, il a lancé un impardonnable sur Draco ! » le coupa Zabini. « Il nous a tous...eux ». Apparemment Zabini avait trop de fierté pour en dire plus sur la réponse magique de l'étranger, et il s'arrêta là.

HS « Du calme, du calme.. mes enfants, voyons personne ici n'a lancé d'impardonnable sur personne..! »

Harry de son côté était très songeur. 'Il est complètement a côté de la plaque le vieux. Oh que si quelqu'un a pu lancer un impardonnable, et je parierai même qu'il est grand et vient d'une autre planète... Et vu l'état de Malfoy je pencherai bien pour un Doloris.'

RW 'Ouille alors là si il a fait ce que je crois c'est l'aller direct pour Azkaban, ou avec de la chance un retour sur sa planète.'

HG 'Oh mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, pourquoi les Serpentards sont-ils tous désarmés ?'

Malfoy une fois dans une position décente et après avoir repris de l'assurance pris la parole. « Ce type m'a lancé un Doloris ! Il faut aller chercher Snape ! »

HS « Du calme Mr. Malfoy vous semblez très choqué et je veux d'abord que vous alliez à l'infirmerie. »

DM « Non c'est pas la peine. Il faut d'abord régler cette histoire ! » continua t'il énervé.

HS « Très bien vous donnerez votre témoignage au Professeur Snape mais vous irez à l'infirmerie ensuite, il ya de toute façon d'autres témoins n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en passant son regard autour de lui. « Miss Granger vous voulez bien aller chercher le Professeur Snape ? » Elle acquiesça puis fila aussitôt après. Les élèves, leur professeur et Raelc attendirent en silence le retour d'Hermione avec le Professeur Snape, responsable de la maison Serpentard. Tous se toisaient du regard, du défi dans les yeux chez certains, de la peur chez d'autres. Raelc lui se demandait ce qui allait se passer, v'la qu'on lui parlait encore d'impardonnable ! Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ces sortilèges pas si dangereux que ça.

RA « Vous pouvez ramasser vos baguettes, le sort est levé. » Les Serpentards s'exécutèrent mais avec méfiance. Au bout de 10 minutes, Hermione revint avec Snape, qui avait la tête des mauvais jours, pensa Harry. Raelc allait passer un sale quart d'heure, mais ce dernier était si tranquille, semblait si inatteignable.

SS « Alors j'attends des explications..Mr. Malfoy ? »

DM « Il m'a lancé un doloris.. » dit-il en pointant du doigt Raelc.

SS « Cette accusation est très grave, y'a-t'il des témoins ? »

« Oui on a vu une onde sortir de son corps et Draco a ensuite subit un Doloris, j'en suis sûr moi aussi », dit Nott.

Snape sonda Raelc du regard un moment puis continua d'interroger les Serpentard. « Et qu'avez-vous fait pour mériter un tel traitement Malfoy ? Miss Granger m'a dit que les Gryffondors sont arrivés après les faits, est-ce exact ? »

Malfoy réfléchissait, après tout quoi qu'il dise on ne pourrait lui donner tort, ce sorcier lui avait envoyé un Doloris, ça il en était sûr.. « Oui ils n'ont rien vu, mais j'avoue avoir lancé un Incarcerem sur lui, vous pouvez vérifier sur ma baguette si vous voulez... »

SS « Très bien Mr. Malfoy, je vérifierai ça plus tard.. Raelc... c'est bien comme cela qu'il faut vous appeler n'est-ce pas ? Ou dois-je ajouter un Mr. devant votre nom ? »

RA « Je me fais des idées où vous êtes en train de vous moquer de moi ? »

SS « Non je ne me le permettrai pas, cependant j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi vous êtes venu dans cette école si c'est pour faire si peu d'efforts d'intégration ? »

RA « J'ai été provoqué, la réponse donnée ne me semblait pas disproportionnée. »

Severus Snape marqua un temps d'arrêt et releva les sourcils « Pas...disproportionnée ? un Doloris...voyons Raelc ce sortilège est classé parmi une catégorie de trois sortilèges dits impardonnables, et nul n'est censé les ignorer. Pas même un extraterrestre. »

Les Serpentards avaient les yeux tout ronds. Entendre des inepties de la part du Directeur de Poudlard, ça ils étaient habitués, mais entendre dire ça par leur si respecté Directeur de Maison, c'était tout de suite plus dérangeant car celui-ci ne se serait jamais lancé dans de l'humour à cet instant. C'est donc que c'était vrai. Certes il avait produit des choses très puissantes et intrigantes tout à l'heure, mais de là à en faire l'habitant d'une autre planète, il y avait un monde.

DM « Alors c'est vrai ? Il n'est pas humain ? Mais pourtant sa magie... j'ai bien reconnu le Doloris ! Et je sais de quoi je parle ! »

RW « Ah tu sais de quoi tu parles Malfoy, c'est face de serpent qui t'en lance ? » Malfoy allait répliquer mais Snape les en empêcha.

SS « Il suffit ! Draco Malfoy, prouver que vous avez reçu un Doloris risque d'être fort compliqué, étant donné que vous êtes censé ne pas en avoir déjà reçu et donc ne pas en connaître les effets. De plus Raelc n'a pas de baguette, donc le Priori Incantatem est impossible... » Draco fulminait sur place, fixant avec une profonde haine Raelc. Snape poursuivit : « Quant à vous autres qu'avez-vous à dire ? » Les Serpentards se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à leur Directeur de Maison. C'est finalement Zabini qui prit la parole. « Nous avons essayé d'aider Draco, mais lui, il a évité nos sorts et nous a désarmé. »

SS « Tous ? »

BZ « ...Oui. Il a utilisé je sais pas quel sortilège et nos baguettes se sont mises à brûler, regardez nos mains !... » dit-il à Snape sans toutefois ose regarder en direction de Raelc.

SS 'Mmmh intéressant comme sortilège, mais que nous cache donc cet homme, non cet... individu. Il doit posséder des pouvoirs vraiment extraordinaires. Déjà, ne pas utiliser de baguette est un signe qui ne trompe pas, et puis cette aura...il se dégage vraiment de lui quelque chose, il a de la puissance à revendre, ça ne fait aucun doute.' « En effet, vous avez subi un sort assez mauvais, et vous allez tous devoir passer par l'infirmerie avant la fin de cette journée. Et je ne sais pas quelles sont les conséquences d'un tel sortilège, y'a-t'il des effets secondaires ? »

RA « Ce ne sont que de simples brûlures, qui partiront d'un simple fluide magique réparateur.. »

SS « Ce n'est pas à vous de juger de l'état de leurs blessures, et vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir agi en état de légitime défense, sans quoi vous vous seriez exposé à de lourdes sanctions.. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, comme si ce genre de détail pouvait empêcher Snape de sanctionner quelqu'un !.. S'il ne le faisait pas, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison, il fallait garder Raelc sous contrôle, il y avait bien trop de choses à apprendre sur lui pour déjà se le mettre à dos. Mais Malfoy n'était pas de cet avis là..

« C'est inacceptable !.. il faut en référer à Dumbled... rrrrhhh.. » Et il se retourna et parti en direction de l'infirmerie, avec toujours Pansy Parkinson qui continuait de le soutenir.

SS « Horace..? »

HS « Oui Severus ? »

SS « Je préconise étant donné l'état des mains de la moitié de la classe, que tout le monde soit reconduit vers sa salle commune. Vous conviendrez avec moi Horace qu'ils ne peuvent plus manipuler correctement des instruments de potion. »

HS « Bien entendu... »

« Cependant..., le coupa Snape, ils devront rattraper les heures perdues, vous trouverez bien des créneaux horaires disponibles pour les futures retenues de ces élèves, Horace ? »

« Oui tout à fait. Vous recevrez des avis de convocation plus tard en fin journée », ajouta t'il en direction des étudiants.

RW « Quoi ! Nous aussi on aura une retenue ? »

SS « Chaque heure de cours ratée doit être rattrapée Weasley. Maintenant partez. Et vous les Serpentards, allez à l'infirmerie, si Mis Pomfrech a des soucis pour vous soigner, faites-moi prévenir. » Ensuite il s'adressa à Raelc : « Vous, suivez-moi. »

Alors que les Gryffondors s'en retournaient vers leur salle commune et les Serpentards vers l'infirmerie, Snape lui se dirigea vers son bureau tout en tenant un œil sur Raelc qui marchait à ses côtés. Après plusieurs couloirs de traversés, il prit la parole : « Les Serpentards ont la provocation facile, mais votre réplique n'était pas en adéquation avec les principes de cette école. Sachez que toute torture y est bien entendu prohibée. »

RA « On ne provoque pas un Ixam Unomi sans en subir les conséquences. Maintenant les choses sembleront plus claires pour certains. Je suis certes ici pour apprendre de vous et donc censé me fondre au sein de la population de l'école, mais le respect est une valeur essentielle chez nous. Et si je peux l'inculquer à certains membres de votre communauté, cela ne pourra que vous être bénéfique. »

- C'est trop facile de dire ça, vous ne pouvez justifier des actes malfaisants par cette raison.

Nous ne vous connaissons absolument pas, ni vos intentions d'ailleurs. Nous donner quelques enseignements sur la magie de votre planète, ou celui du respect comme vous venez de le dire, ne sauraient masquer à mes yeux le trouble régnant autour d'un si lointain voyage..

- Votre manque de foi me consterne.

- Disons juste que je possède un grand savoir pour ce qui est de la dissimulation et du faux semblant. Et votre petite histoire qui a convaincu Dumbledore n'a fait qu'éveiller en moi de profonds soupçons. Un être aussi puissant que vous, même de la plus grande sagesse, ne se contente pas de venir pour observer, il a à n'en pas douter un but plus grand, plus profond. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

RA 'Ce type est très perspicace, il doit en avoir vu lui dans sa vie.' « Professeur, nous avons sans doute plus de similitudes qu'il n'apparaît. Vous me questionnez pour défendre les intérêts de votre peuple, chose très louable. Et bien sachez que je fais exactement la même chose ici en étudiant votre civilisation. La quête de nouveau savoir ainsi que la diffusion du nôtre fait partie intégrante de nos programmes de développe... »

- ...Vous avez dit être un représentant de l'élite guerrière de votre peuple !, le coupa Snape. Drôle d'idée que d'envoyer un soldat prendre et diffuser le savoir...

RA 'Bien joué Snape tu es en train de me coincer. Mais je ne peux décemment pas te parler de mon plan B...' « C'est la procédure en la matière Professeur. Je conviens que cela soit troublant pour vous mais sachez que ça l'est tout aussi pour moi. Ici je suis sous-utilisé.. mais que voulez-vous nous sommes un peuple prudent et on ne sait jamais quel va être l'accueil qu'il nous ait réservé en arrivant sur un autre Monde. »

- Vous avez décidément réponse à tout, je peux concevoir cela oui.. mais sachez que je garderai un œil sur vous.

- Cela va de soit.

- Maintenant pour en revenir à l'objet de notre entretien, l'éponge va être passée sur vos agissements de la matinée, notamment grâce au fait que vous pratiquiez la magie sans baguette, ce qui rend très difficile la collecte de preuves tangibles.. Vous pouvez donc disposer, poursuivit Snape, ah et vous pourrez bien entendu si vous le souhaitez assister au cours du Professeur McGonagall. Il se tient au 2ème étage.

- Et je suis curieux de voir ce que de jeunes sorciers humains sont capables de faire en matière de métamorphose. Je vais m'y rendre avec plaisir. A demain pour votre cours de défense Professeur.

Snape répondit d'un hochement de tête et dans un mouvement de cape se retourna et partit, s'enfonçant dans le couloir. Raelc, lui, prit la direction de la salle sur demande. Oui, il avait du temps à tuer jusqu'au cours de l'après-midi et cette salle avait éveillée toute sa curiosité hier.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, à la tour Gryffondor.<p>

RW « C'est pas vrai on commence avec une retenue dés le lundi matin à cause de ces foutus Serpentards. »

HP « Hhmmm j'suis pas sûr que ce soit eux les responsables pour une fois.. T'as vu dans quel état ils étaient. »

RW « Ouais j'avoue, on aurait dû prendre une photo.. » fit-il hilare.

HG « Arrêtez, c'est pas drôle du tout, il y aurait pu avoir des conséquences plus grave. Raelc ne connaît pas encore bien notre maîtrise de la magie et son attaque a semblée plutôt disproportionnée, là dessus j'suis d'accord avec Snape ! »

RW « Quoi ! mais c'est pas possible ça, on avait l'occas' de se débarrasser de futurs mangemorts avec sa réplique et toi tu vas t'en plaindre ! Il était en légitime défense je te rappelle ! »

HP « Ouais Ron mais là...un Doloris quoi... »

RW « Ouais OK il y a été un peu fort mais tant mieux maintenant le blondinet la ramènera moins ! »

GW « Ca c'est sûr au moins il fera profil bas pendant quelques jours. »

HP « Bon on a trois heures à tuer, ça vous dirait d'aller à la salle sur demande ? »

« Yes ! » répondirent en cœur les Weasley

HG « OK allons-y. »

Ils arrivèrent à la salle quelques dix minutes plus tard. Harry tourna trois fois devant, invoquant leur salle d'entraînement au vol, et ils y pénétrèrent tous les trois. Quelle ne fût pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent que la salle n'était pas vide, mais occupée par l'objet des conversations du tout Poudlard.

RA « Bonjour mes amis, je ne vous attendais pas dés ce matin pour un nouvel entraînement, vous vous savez ce que vous voulez ! »

HG « Comment as-tu fais pour être là ? »

RA « Quoi, ma présence te déplais ? »

HG « Non ! pas du tout.. se rattrapa t'elle, euh c'est juste que normalement on ne peut pas rentrer dans cette salle lorsque quelqu'un s'y trouve déjà, c'est tout.. »

RA « Ah..ça, oui j'ai désactivé cette fonction de la salle, vous m'avez bien dit qu'elle était secrète et que peu de personnes connaissaient son existence. Inutile donc de s'y enfermer ! Cela dit je pourrai remettre cette fonction à mon départ si cela vous embête.. »

HP « Quoi, tu peux changer les fonctions de cette salle, mais comment ça ? »

RA « Cette salle est il est vrai très curieuse, et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à analyser sa magie. »

HG « Analyser sa magie.. bredouilla-t-elle. Mais comment fais-tu pour modifier la magie d'une salle si ancienne, qui date de la création même du château, c'est impensable ! »

RA « Un rien vous étonne on dirait. Cette salle est certes vieille, 60 raey je dirais, mais sa magie est encore bien vigoureuse et palpable. »

RW « 60 raey c'est quoi ? »

RA « Environ 1000 ans comme on dit chez vous. »

HG « Oui c'est bien ça mais la magie du château est verrouillée, et selon « L'Histoire de Poudlard », seul le Directeur se voit octroyer le pouvoir de commander Poudlard. »

HP « Il peut aussi déléguer ce pouvoir. Les protections sont bien installées par plusieurs professeurs non ? »

HG « Oui c'est exact ! Mais un inconnu ne peut prendre le contrôle de l'école.. »

RA « Oh que si et j'en suis la preuve vivante. La magie de l'école est présente partout, dans ses murs, ses salles, ses sous-sols, son parc. Et dans tous ces endroits il existe des failles, des zones où l'énergie de l'école est pénétrable, et où on peut se l'approprier.. oh bien sur pour ressentir ses failles et s'y insérer, il faut avoir une grande expérience en la matière. »

GW « Mais malgré tout le respect qu'on doit à ton rang.. tu es encore jeune, je veux dire tu as presque notre âge non..? »

RA « Oui. Mais la valeur n'attend pas l'âge. Je suis génétiquement et spirituellement prédestiné à pouvoir réaliser de grandes choses. Et j'ai subi un entraînement spécial, une formation extrême, où le temps comme vous l'entendez n'a plus de valeur. »

HP « C'est-à-dire ? »

RA « Nous autres Unomi pouvons exercer une certaine forme de contrôle sur le temps, et durant notre formation nous sommes exilés en des lieux situés dans d'autres dimensions temporelles. Ainsi on peut vivre beaucoup de choses en très peu de temps réel. »

HG « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement « spirituellement prédestiné » ? »

RA « Quoi ? Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? Oui je comprends. Ce genre de contrôle doit vous être complètement inconnu. Et d'ailleurs votre planète n'est habitée que par des âmes jeunes. » Le petit groupe écoutait maintenant presque religieusement les paroles de Raelc. Il poursuivit : « Cette planète tout comme le reste de cette partie de la galaxie d'ailleurs n'est peuplé que d'âmes jeunes. L'évolution de votre peuple vers la clairvoyance et la sagesse ne se fera qu'au prix de l'évolution de ses âmes. »

RW « Euuhhh j'ai pas tout compris là. »

RA « C'est normal. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas encore prêts à comprendre ce genre de choses. Bon puisque vous êtes là on travaille ? »

GW « C'est parti je commence ! »

Et une nouvelle séance d'exercices de vol débuta, sous la direction de Raelc. Ce n'est que 3h plus tard qu'ils sortirent de la salle, épuisés mais heureux du travail accompli.

RA « C'est bien vous assimilez assez vite. »

GW « T'as vu ça ! Comment j'ai traversé toute la salle en moins de deux ! » Elle était toute fière d'elle, ses yeux pétillaient de lumière.

RA « Hé faudrait pas vous enflammer non plus ! Vous êtes encore loin de maîtriser cette technique pour combattre, ou même pour voyager. Vous n'arrivez pas à rester assez longtemps concentrés. »

RW « Oh mais ça viendra.. C'est toi qui nous l'as dit non ? »

RA « Ouais... on verra ça les Terriens.. »

Le petit groupe se dépêcha d'aller manger avant la fin du déjeuner. Raelc alla vers son appartement tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers la grande salle. Après que Dobby l'ai ravitaillé, il se reposa un moment puis se rendit au cours du professeur McGonagall. Il Arriva avec 10 minutes de retard devant la salle de métamorphose et rentra dans la salle. Il y avait de nouvelles têtes dans la salle, des élèves qu'il n'avait pas encore vus et qui le fixaient étrangement. Apparemment, sa petite action du matin n'était pas passée inaperçue.

MM « Bonjour Monsieur Raelc. Nous sommes heureux de compter votre présence parmi nous. Veuillez je vous prie vous installer où vous le souhaitez. Nous sommes en train de nous exercer sur la métamorphose d'un souaffle en oiseau. »

Raelc observa la salle. Des élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle semblait-il étaient debout autour des tables et lançaient à haute voix le sort : _Metamovolare_. Sur leur table une grosse boule changeait alors d'apparence, devenant profilée avec des plumes naissantes pour certains, ailée pour d'autres. De la baguette des plus chanceux ou des plus talentueux d'entre eux apparaissaient un animal qui selon leur professeur devait donc être un oiseau. Raelc voyait à peu près de quoi il s'agissait, il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en apercevoir dans le parc, et ils étaient bien différents de ceux de sa planète.

MM « Très bien. A vous maintenant M. Raelc. Montrez-nous ce que vous savez faire. »

Raelc se concentra vers le souaffle et tendit ses mains en l'air, il ferma les yeux et l'atmosphère devint alors frémissante, les élèves avaient soudain une drôle d'impression. Leurs bras se resserraient autour de leur corps, et ils se rapprochaient les uns des autres de façon instinctive. Une boule de lumière sembla jaillir du néant, et fondit sur le souaffle à l'instant où ce dernier se muait en corbeau.

RA « Jai pensé à cet oiseau que j'ai vu tout à l'heure dans le parc.. » Son intervention sembla n'avoir aucun effet, toute la classe semblait comme dans un autre monde.

« Hé oh..! ».

MM « Ou... oui, oui cet oiseau est un corbeau. Mais, mais.. cette lumière ? ce crépitement ? »

RA « Hé bien ? Qu'y a-t'il ? Vous semblez tous troublés..? »

RW « C'était quoi ? »

RA « Allons vous vous fichez de moi ? On fait bien de la métamorphose dans cette salle, non ? Alors j'ai modifié ce... souaffle, en ..corbeau c'est ça ? »

RW « Oui mais nous quand on le fait y'a pas tout... tout ça quoi.. »

RA « Oui mais là vous vous entraîniez à la phase initiale non ? »

MM « M. Raelc, je crains de ne pas vous suivre.. »

RA « Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? »

MM « Euh.. cette phase dont vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? »

RA « Et bien la transformation animale, avant l'appel. »

MM « L'appel..? » Raelc tenait des propos bien mystérieux pour la classe.

HG « Mmmhh, il veut peut-être parler de cette boule lumineuse, non ? »

Raelc les regarda et se mit alors à rigoler tout seul. « Boule lumineuse... » 'Je savais cette planète éloignée du Centre, mais à ce point là...ils n'ont pas l'air d'être familiers au concept d'âmes.' « ..Bon.. Vous savez ce qu'était cette boule n'est-ce pas ? »

Gros silence dans la salle.

RA 'Bon j'avais raison, ils sont sacrément arriérés quand même ici...' « Cette lumière, c'est l'âme que j'ai appelé pour incarner cet oiseau. Vous ne donnez jamais vie à vos métamorphoses ici ? »

MM « Donner la vie...? » McGonagall avait les yeux grands ouverts et semblait chercher au plus profond d'elle même des réponses. Hermione, elle, avait les idées bien en place :

« Mais selon le premier principe fondamental de la magie on ne peut créer à partir de rien. Et ce principe n'échappe pas à la création de la vie... »

RA « Hermione, tu résonnes bien, mais tu n'as pas toutes les données en main. Le fluide des âmes voguant dans les mondes est contrôlable, et échappe bien à ton fameux premier principe.. »

MM « Mais à quel point vous est-il possible de contrôler ce... fluide ? »

RA « Nous autres Ixam n'avons pas pour habitude de nous fixer des limites. »

Une fille prit la parole. « Mais alors, ce corbeau est vivant ? » L'oiseau était perché sur le lustre de la salle et fixait de ses yeux les élèves.

« Mais voyons c'est impossible... » C'est un élève de Poufsouffle à l'air arrogant qui avait pris la parole. Et je vais vous le prouver.. « _Finite Incantatem_. » Un mince filet de magie blanc vint percuter l'oiseau qui aussitôt s'ébouriffa et partit en voletant dans la salle, tout en émettant de puissants croassements de mécontentement. Il fit un tour puis se posa finalement sur l'épaule de Raelc.

RA « Bravo l'idiot ! Et qu'essayais-tu de prouver là ? » Plus de la moitié de la classe avait pouffée au mot idiot. Vraisemblablement, ce type n'était guère apprécié.

MC « C'est moi que t'appelles comme ça ? »

MM « Veuillez vous calmer je vous prie ! Le corbeau n'a pas disparu M. Corner, votre sort aura au moins servi à prouver aux plus sceptiques d'entre vous que ce qu'avançait M. Raelc est vrai. Cet oiseau semble aussi vous reconnaître, je me trompe ? » L'oiseau ne bougeait plus désormais du perchoir qu'était l'épaule de Raelc.

RA « Non vous avez raison. Un être à qui l'on donne la vie sait reconnaître son créateur et lui accorde une grande confiance. Voilà pourquoi il sait instinctivement dirigé vers moi. »

HG « Mais, quelque chose m'échappe. Ce corbeau est à l'âge adulte déjà. Comment peut-on donner la vie à un être déjà adulte ? Une âme ne s'incarne en théorie que dans un corps naissant, n'est-ce pas ? »

RA « Pas toujours. Et en voici le parfait exemple. L'arrivée d'une âme est spontanée mais peut-être induite par un tiers en cours de vie, en accord avec elle. »

HG « Mais ce corbeau n'est pas développé.. Ce que je veux dire c'est que son esprit n'aura pas grandi avec son corps. »

RA « Oui c'est exact, mais il n'est pas perdu pour autant. Tout comme une simple transformation d'apparence, que vous avez l'habitude de faire, la chose transformée agira via les instincts prédéfinis de ce en quoi il se change. Et dans le cas d'un animal doté d'une âme, il possèdera non seulement un instinct, mais une conscience. »

HG « Mais il n'a aucune expérience de la vie ! »

RA « Certes, mais il s'en créera une. Il démarre sa nouvelle vie en ayant comme l'impression d'avoir perdu la mémoire, la mémoire d'une vie qu'il n'a en fait jamais eu. Seul son esprit inconscient est conscient de cela.. Bon je crois vous avoir quelque peu perdu là. Vous voudriez sans doute poursuivre votre cours Professeur ? »

MM « Oh.. cette discussion était fort instructive M. Raelc ! Et ce que vous venez de faire est si... ouvre tellement de possibilités..! »

RA « C'est ce qu'il y a de beau avec la magie. Elle offre des possibilités infinies... ou presque. »

MM « Bon ! Reprenons. Je veux voir tout le monde en place, reprenez votre exercice. Miss Granger, pouvez-vous assurer la discipline dans la classe pendant que je sors avec M. Raelc ? » Et les élèves bon grés mal grés poursuivirent ce qu'ils avaient débuté, tandis que McGonagall conduisait Raelc à l'extérieur de la salle.

- Que voulez-vous Professeur ?

- Le Directeur vous a-t'il parlé de notre intention d'organiser des cours ? Des cours que vous donneriez aux élèves des deux dernières années.

- Uhm oui en effet il m'en a parlé à mon arrivée il y a deux jours de cela. En quoi cela consistera ?

- Et Bien nous annoncerons demain midi la tenue d'un cours exceptionnel, qui aura lieu le soir même, et auquel pourront s'inscrire les élèves à partir de la 6ème année.

- Et que voulez-vous que j'enseigne à l'occasion de ce cours ?

- Oh.. euh, les disciplines de votre choix !.. L'invocation d'une âme sera sans doute trop compliquée pour eux mais il y a sans doute beaucoup de choses abordables pour eux n'est-ce pas ?...

- ...Et pour vous.

- Oui bien sûr ! J'assisterai à ces cours avec le plus grand plaisir ! dit-elle enthousiaste. Bon je crois que je vais retourner en classe, souhaitez-vous terminer le cours avec nous ?

- Non j'ai certaines choses à préparer pour demain et je vais retourner vers mes appartements..

- Très bien alors à plus tard.

Raelc avait menti. Il n'avait rien à préparer, il avait juste besoin de se retrouver seul pour faire le point. Il décida de se diriger vers le village de Préaulard bordant Poudlard. Les trois ballais, voilà où il avait besoin d'aller, la situation serait plus facile à analyser avec une bonne bièraubeurre à la main... Le village était ensoleillé mais il y régnait une atmosphère plutôt lugubre. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues et la majorité des boutiques étaient fermées. Heureusement, celle où il se rendait avait l'air d'être toujours ouverte. Il poussa la porte et alla s'installer au fond sur la droite de la salle. Il passa commande d'une bièraubeurre et plongea dans ses songes.

***FLASH BACK***

Le ciel était magnifiquement étoilé en cette soirée sur la petite planète Unomi, une légère brise diffusait dans l'air à température clémente une douce odeur de taem, le menu local, et tous étaient réunis pour ce barbecue. Autour de lui il y avait tous les siens, ses frères d'armes, ceux avec qui il avait bravé la formation et qui faisaient désormais partie du cercle très fermé des Ixam Unomi.

« Encore un cocktail Raelc ? » C'est Thilg qui lui proposait, toujours de bonne humeur et spécialement en cette belle soirée. Raelc le prit avec joie et le descendit d'un trait, avant de retourner au centre de la clairière où les conversations allaient bon train, de concert avec les éclats de rire et le tintement des bouteilles.

« Tu te rappelles quand j'ai dégommé ce Retae ! Ah ouais quel exploit, j'ai d'ailleurs flippé que ça soit Raelc au début !... Hein Raelc tu te rappelles ? »

« Ouais cette onde de déflagration était parfaite ! puissante et précise. Bien joué Perow ! » fit Raelc admiratif.

« Hé regardez les gars, y'a Yzarc qu'a ramené des nanas là bas ! »

« Aahhh Cygam on sait tous que t'attendais que ça hein ? Le début des missions pour pouvoir aller chercher de la nana sur les autres mondes... »

« Ca y'est les mecs on y est ! La belle vie va commencer ! »

Les femmes conviées au repas par Yzarc étaient de jolies jeunes filles de la planète du système voisin. Elles semblaient impressionnés par tous ses Ixams mais aussi prêtes à s'amuser. Ce soir là tout le monde fit des folies, certains repartirent accompagnés, d'autres finirent seuls, victimes de l'excès de spiritueux. Et la sagesse légendaire des Unomi fut loin d'être mise en application par ces tout jeunes Ixams...

***FIN DU FLASH BACK***

Raelc immergea de son souvenir qui l'avait soudain fait voyager deux ans en arrière, et il vida sa chope. Ah il était bien loin de sa ci douce Unomi ce soir, et il avait une mission délicate à mener. 'Les habitants de la Terre ont un potentiel, mais est-il suffisant pour nous être utile ? J'en doute. Et devoir installer un extracteur ici ça ferait vraiment mal au cœur. Jamais ils n'accepteraient. Faudrait tous les tuer, ou trouver des alliés. Ppfffffff... Allez je trouverai bien une solution, laissons faire les choses...'

Le lendemain Raelc avait rendez vous dans le Parc d'après son emploi du temps pour un cours de Botanique. Il était maintenant devant la serre numéro 2, et un petit groupe qu'il commençait à bien connaître vint le rejoindre.

RW « Salut Raelc. On t'a pas vu hier soir ? On était à la salle... »

RA « Ouais je suis parti faire un tour à Préaulard hier soir. »

HP « Pourtant c'est interdit, et il y a des protections anti-intrusion le soir.. » dit-il en s'interrogeant.

RA « Les failles.. Comme je vous l'ai dit il y a des brèches dans la magie de cette école inhérentes aux humains qui l'ont installée. Ca n'a pas été bien long pour que le portail me laisse revenir au château... Vous faites quoi en botanique ? » demanda t'il, changeant de sujet.

HG « Oh et bien en ce moment on travaille sur la Flora Curatis, une plante très rare sur Terre qui a de grandes propriétés de guérison.. Sinon hier soir, c'était incroyable ce... »

« AVANCEZ je vous prie les plantes vous attendent. » Pomona Chourave la professeur de botanique mit fin aux conversations et les élèves de Gryffondors et de Poufsouffle de 6ème année pénétrèrent dans la salle et allèrent s'installer sur la gauche prêt d'un amas de plantation exotique dont les mouvements semblaient accompagner ceux des élèves.

« Mettez-vous chacun en face d'une plante et introduisez dans la terre les doses d'engrais prévues à cet effet qui sont sur la table en bois derrière. » leur ordonna Mrs Chourave. « Monsieur... Raelc c'est ça ? Mettez-vous avec Miss Jones et son partenaire qui jacassent beaucoup là bas ! »

Raelc alla les rejoindre tandis qu'ils allaient chercher leur dose d'engrais. Ils s'installèrent devant leur plante et commencèrent à introduire magiquement l'engrais dans la terre. C'était lent et fastidieux, rien d'intéressant pour notre visiteur de l'espace.

« Tu, tu veux essayer ? » lui demanda timidement Megan Jones, une Poufsouffle brune aux yeux noirs.

RA « Oh non merci c'est pas franchement l'éclate votre affaire... »

- Tu parles bien notre langue pour un, enfin un...

- Oh un extraterrestre tu peux le dire. Mais c'est uniquement dû au sort de traduction tu sais..

- Ah oui ?

PC « MISS JONES ! ça papote encore ? Si vous avez finit d'introduire l'engrais vous pouvez passer à l'étape suivante. A savoir le sortilège de croissance Crescendo. »

« Alors là c'est facile regarde... dit à Raelc le binôme de Megan, un garçon qui s'appelait Wayne Hopkins, ...il suffit de viser la plante et : _Crescendo_ » fit-il dans un grand mouvement de baguette assez ridicule. Et rien ne se passa.

RA « C'est normal ça ? Que rien ne se passe ? »

WH « Ouais c'est normal ça accélère la croissance, mais cette plante grandit tellement lentement qu'on en voit pas les effets immédiatement. Si tu veux grâce à ce sortilège appliqué tous les jours la plante produira ses baies dans six mois, contre six ans en temps normal... »

RA « Et ces baies vous en avez vraiment besoin ? »

MJ « Ba oui, surtout en ce moment depuis le retour de Tu Sais Qui.. »

RA « Non je ne sais pas qui... »

WH « Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ! »

RA « Mais encore ? »

WH « Ah oui merde c'est vrai qu'il le connaît pas Meg'.. »

MJ « C'est Vo.. Vold... »

RA « ...demort ! »

« Aaahh ! heu oui c'est lui.. » firent-ils ensemble sous le regard étrange de Raelc, soudain inquiet de leur bonne santé mentale.

MJ « Bref toujours est-il que ces baies sont le seul remède pour de nombreuses maladies et infections dues à la magie noire. »

RA « Je crois que j'ai du mal à vous saisir. Si vous en avez tant besoin, pourquoi attendre six mois ? »

WH « C'est le délai minimum banane ! Oh pardon », fit-il tout de suite après que Raelc lui ai jeté un regard menaçant.

MJ « Ouais c'est con mais on peut pas faire autrement ! »

RA « Humph je crois que vous vous fixez vraiment trop de barrières. »

C'est alors qu'il se rapprocha et fixa la plante, se concentrant. Megan et Wayne sentant un flux de magie émaner du visiteur se reculèrent pour observer ce qui allait se passer. Et cela ne tarda pas à arriver. Une drôle d'aura magique semblait frapper la plante tandis que des jets de lumière venaient frapper la terre dans laquelle la plante était empotée, et cette dernière se mit soudain à grandir, grandir, avec des fruits se développant à grande vitesse. Elle faisait bientôt 3m de haut, taille jamais vue de vie de botaniste. Et le jeu de lumière prit fin.

Toute la serre était plongée dans le silence. Même les plantes semblaient s'être figées devant la croissance subite de la Flora Curatis. La première à réagir fut la professeur Chourave qui s'avançait, incrédule, parmi les élèves en direction du phénomène. Elle avait les yeux exorbités et la bouche pendante.

« Que que qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est c'est vous M. Raelc qui avez fait ça ? » Il était maintenant le seul resté auprès de la plante géante.

- Oui, et vous avez l'air bien perturbé. Vous ne voulez pas vous assoir ?

- Non non, merci. Mais comment ?

- J'ai accéléré la croissance de votre plante, vous n'aurez ainsi plus à attendre six mois avant d'avoir ses baies. J'ai peut-être ruiné votre cours des prochaines semaines, je m'en excuse...

- Oh non non c'est parfait, mais comment avez-vous réalisé ce prodige ?

- Bon mettons les choses au clair. J'ai déjà été assimilé sur d'autres planètes à un Dieu. Mais ici je crois que vous avez assez de notions magiques pour faire la différence entre un « prodige » et un simple acte de magie, non ?

- Heeuuu oui, mais là vous avez fait croître cette plante avec une vitesse et à une taille.. du jamais vu !

- Du jamais vu ? Voyons vous n'avez pas non plus connaissance de cette forme de magie ?.. Bon OK vous n'avez pas eu de visiteurs Unomi depuis trois mille ans mais quand même... une telle ignorance.

Tout le monde se regardait, mi gêné mi vexé par les propos du visiteur. Il poursuivit alors en direction du professeur :

« Oh ne faites pas cette tête, je ne suis pas ici pour vous complimenter mais pour découvrir des choses sur votre civilisation. Mais de toute évidence votre éducation magique est à refaire... »

« Ne sois pas si dur Raelc... » le coupa soudain Hermione d'un ton doux. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea de ses yeux bleus océans. Elle poursuivit : « Nous n'avons pas adopté la magie de tes ancêtres, et nous n'avons donc pas progressé comme tu l'entends, mais il n'est pas trop tard pour ça.. comme tu as pu déjà le voir. »

La fin de sa phrase n'avait pas de sens pour la majorité des élèves de la serre, mais Raelc savait de quoi elle parlait et ne pouvait nier ce fait.

RA « Oui tu as raison. Vous avez sans doute du potentiel, mais il va falloir bosser dur. Professeur ? »

PC « Euh ouuuii ? »

RA « A la fin du cours je vous montrerais si vous le souhaitez comment faire croître cette plante. Ainsi vous pourrez récolter plus de baies auxquelles vous semblez attacher tant d'importance. »

PC « Oh oui fantastique ! »

MJ « Oh mais c'est formidable !... Raelc... euh je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ? » Megan Jones était touchante elle aussi et Raelc acquiesça sans soucis.

PC « Bon, on reprend le cours ! »

Les élèves à la fin du cours partirent en direction de la Grande Salle pour se sustenter, laissant la professeur avec Raelc.

« Ce type n'a pas finit de nous étonner je crois... » lança Harry à mi-chemin entre la serre et le hall.

RW « T'as raison vieux, cette plante est vraiment devenue gigantesque. »

HG « Il a réussi à me faire voler, moi qui déteste ça, alors plus rien ne m'étonne de sa part. »

RW « On a quoi cet aprèm ? »

HG « Défense contre les forces du mal. »

HP « Ouuula... Snape.. »

RW « Oui mais je l'ai trouvé bien étrange hier. En tout cas bien plus sympa avec lui qu'avec toi Harry... »

HP « Ouais c'est clair. Et j'ai hâte de voir son attitude avec lui aujourd'hui. Vous savez, ptet' qu'il voulait pas aller au clash hier histoire de pas se faire remarquer en ce moment... »

HG « HARRY ! T'en es encore à ta théorie du complot entre Snape et Malfoy ! »

HP « Oui ! Et alors ?.. Allez on arrête de parler de ça de toute façon on est arrivés. »

* * *

><p>Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal débuta sans Raelc. Les Serpentards présents s'étaient placés en retrait aujourd'hui, guettant l'arrivée du visiteur extraterrestre qui les avait tant humiliés la veille. Snape lui semblait indifférent à la présence ou non de l'étranger, il poursuivait son cour sur les sortilèges informulés, ne manquant pas de réprimander les Griffondors à chaque occasion.<p>

« POTTER ! Vous n'avez donc aucun talent dès lors qu'il s'agit d'un sortilège anodin ? Ah oui j'oubliais.. Potter a besoin de sensationnel pour s'impliquer dans quelque chose, sinon ça n'en vaut pas la peine n'est-ce pas ? »

- Ce sortilège Sn... Professeur, je n'en connaissais pas les effets... répondit Harry sur les nerfs.

- Raison de plus. Mais cela ne vous excuse pas du fait du jour : des sortilèges de grand-mère semblent hors de votre portée... poursuivit-il sarcastiquement.

- Dois-je vous rappeler, Professeur, que c'est avec un sortilège de grand mère que j'ai échappé à Voldemort il y a de ça 2 ans ?

- L'Expelliarmus... oui il n'y a bien que vous Potter pour avoir une telle signature. Mais ce n'est pas en ayant si peu de maîtrise pour les informulés que vous pourrez déstabiliser vos adversaires à l'avenir.

« MALFOY. A vous. »

* * *

><p>Raelc devait se dépêcher. Le cours qu'il devait donner commençait dans même pas 5 min. Et il avait rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle. Etonnant qu'une salle de repas soit utilisée comme salle de combat. Il avait dîné seul dans son appart' et n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Ca y'est il était maintenant devant et il poussa la porte. La salle avait été aménagée, les tables et chaises placées sur le contour, et une grande estrade se trouvait au centre. Seuls les élèves au delà de la 6ème année et les professeurs étaient présents, ainsi que le directeur.<p>

« Bonjour M. Raelc. Nous sommes heureux de vous voir pour ce cours, qui j'espère nous réservera des surprises », lui dit un Albus Dumbledore accueillant. Il lui fit signe de rejoindre l'estrade et commença un discours.

« Chers élèves et professeurs pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas encore nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir dans notre école un mage extraterrestre. Et ce soir il va nous faire l'honneur de nous donner un cours. La magie de sa planète est d'après les échos que j'ai eu plus avancée que la nôtre et je suis sûr que vous avez tous hâte que cela commence. »

Raelc s'adressa alors au directeur. : « Avant de commencer Monsieur le Directeur j'aimerai m'entretenir avec l'une de vos élèves, Hermione Granger. »

AD « C'est tout à fait possible oui elle est là-bas, mais ne vous éloignez pas trop on a besoin de vous ici.. » poursuivit-il malicieux.

RA « Ca ne sera pas long. »

Hermione était avec ses amis Gryffondors, rassemblés sur la gauche de la salle, là où se tenait habituellement la table de leur maison. Elle fixait Raelc depuis son entrée dans la salle tout à l'heure et il semblait plutôt à son aise malgré tout le monde qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il s'était placé en retrait de Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci avait fait son discours d'introduction et ils étaient maintenant tous deux en train de converser. Dumbledore se mit soudain à la désigner du menton et Raelc la pénétra de ses yeux océans. Elle masqua son trouble et feint la surprise lorsque ce dernier se présenta vers elle, l'invitant pour un aparté.

RA « Tu peux venir une petite minute s'il te plaît ? »

HG « Euh oui bien sûr. »

Ils s'écartèrent des autres élèves qui les regardaient en se demandant pourquoi il allait voir Hermione, surtout les élèves de la gente féminine d'ailleurs.

- J'ai une question à te poser avant de démarrer le cours.

- Oui d'accord, tu veux qu'on aille plus loin pour discuter ?

- Oui je préférerai car si on nous entend ça fera vraiment celui qu'à pas préparé son cours...

- Ah OK allons-y, fit-elle avec un petit sourire mi-réprobateur mi-amusé.

Raelc la conduisit dans la salle située à l'arrière de la grande salle. Ils refermèrent la porte et Hermione était là, debout, le regard avide de curiosité, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien lui demander.

- Alors voilà j'aimerai savoir avant de vous le montrer si vous connaissez déjà ce sort ou pas. Ce sort c'est le Cigam Pukcip..

Hermione leva fortement ses sourcils, puis fronça le front.

- Alors Cigam Pukcip tu dis... je crois que ça signifie l'enlèvement de la magie en langue runique.. c'est ça?

- Oui c'est bien ça. Tu connais un équivalent de ce sort pratiqué sur ta planète?

- Un sort qui priverait un sorcier de sa magie?

- Oui.

- Franchement, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Ca serait incroyable comme sort.. Il existe vraiment ? Raelc hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Waouh ça peut s'avérer super utile !

- Oui ça l'est. Je vais vous l'apprendre aujourd'hui ça te semble bien comme programme ?

- Je crois qu'avec ça tu vas en épater plus d'un...

- Ce n'est pas mon but Hermione. Et sache que ce sort n'est pas un sort ultime. Il présente beaucoup d'avantages, mais aussi des inconvénients de taille, que tu découvriras par toi même lors du cours. Vas donc, je vais te rejoindre.

Hermione quitta la pièce et Raelc plongea dans ses réflexions. Enseigner ce sort à des étrangers était risqué. Le moment venu, il leur serait possible de l'utiliser contre lui. Mais bon, il avait confiance en sa puissance, et les tentatives de ces autochtones ne le surprendraient pas, il était bien préparé. Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers l'estrade afin de donner son premier cours.

« Bonsoir tout le monde. Professeurs et élèves. »

Tous étaient assez impatients que le cours commence. Les Gryffondors étaient attentifs au moindre geste de leur récent camarade de classe. Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles attendaient aussi d'assister à de nouvelles prouesses, mais surtout à y participer. Les élèves de 7ème année de ses trois maisons voulaient eux aussi en savoir plus sur cet étrange personnage. Quant aux Serpentards, sous leurs airs d'indifférence, ils étaient intéressés au plus au point par l'évolution des événements, surtout après le camouflet que s'était pris la classe de 6ème année la veille en potion.

« Je vais ce soir vous présenter un sort qui s'avère très utile dans bien des situations. Mais il est à utiliser avec précaution car ses effets secondaires peuvent s'avérer fatals. » Des « Oh » résonnèrent dans la salle, mais retombèrent vite afin de ne rater aucune miette du discours. « Pour le lancer, il faut vous concentrer sur votre adversaire, visualiser son énergie, et exécuter l'incantation « Cigam Pukcip ». »

« Mais quel est donc l'effet de ce sortilège ? » demanda Severus Snape qui s'était rapproché de l'estrade ?

RA « Ah ça Professeur.. Voulez-vous le découvrir en exclusivité ? » Snape le fixa, essayant de percer dans le regard de Raelc une quelconque moquerie.

AD « Allez Severus, montrez nous donc l'exemple. »

« Bien Monsieur le Directeur », prononça à peine Snape, la gorge serrée. Il grimpa la marche d'accès à l'estrade et fit face à l'étranger.

RA « Bien je propose de vous faire découvrir ce sort au cours d'un combat Professeur. Cela vous convient ? »

- Vous voulez vous battre ?

- N'ayez crainte ce ne sera pas un combat sérieux.

- Allez-vous continuer pendant longtemps à vous pavaner, ou bien comptez-vous passer à l'action ?

Raelc esquissa un petit sourire à la remarque. Il est vrai qu'il prenait son nouveau rôle de Professeur à cœur, mais de là à se... pavaner, n'importe quoi.

- Très bien allons-y. Attaquez-moi !

Snape ne se laissa pas prier et lança un Stupefix informulé. Raelc y fit fasse et le sortilège se brisa sur lui. Après le choc, on put voir une sorte de surface onduler autour de lui. Apparemment, une sorte de bouclier avait absorbé le sortilège. Snape en envoya un deuxième, mais cette fois si Raelc répliqua. Son sort partit un court instant seulement après celui de Snape, et ce sort bleuté fit dévier le rouge. Le Stupefix de Snape alla frapper l'un des murs de la Grande Salle tandis que le Cigam Pukcip vint toucher en plein cœur le maître de potions. Un étrange phénomène se produisit alors. Une étrange substance sembla émaner et s'échapper de son corps. Bientôt un amas globulaire formé d'une substance étrange noire, verte et grise, s'était accumulée au dessus de lui. A quelques mètres de là, Raelc avait la main tendue vers cette boule. Snape, lui, était au comble du trouble.

- QUE.., QU'EST-ce que tu m'as fait ? Je ne ressens plus rien ! Ca là ? dit-il en désignant la boule. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

SS 'Oh non je crois que j'ai compris.. mais c'est impossible !'

- Ah TON avis ? puisque apparemment on se tutoie maintenant. Lance-moi donc un nouveau sort...

SS 'J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, ah quelle piètre image je dois donner à ce tas de morveux, rrrhhh. Allez allons y : _Stupefix_. Oh non c'est pas vrai.. _Stupefix_.' « _STUPEFIX_ ! » Il le cria, tout en pointant pour la troisième fois sa baguette vers Raelc. Mais encore une fois, rien ne se produisit. Mais personne dans la salle n'avait envie de rire, c'était bien trop sérieux et troublant.

- Ma magie... c'est elle qui flotte là ?

Raelc hocha la tête, puis il ramena sa main en direction de Snape tout en rouvrant le poing, la boule fondit sur Snape, suivant le mouvement. Ce dernier mit alors un genou à terre sous l'influence du flux magique qui revenait en lui. Il peina à se relever quelques instants plus tard, mais il ouvrit à peine la bouche qu'il était interrompu par Dumbledore.

« Impressionnant ! Vous venez d'ôter la magie au Professeur Snape puis de la lui rendre en l'espace de quelques secondes. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil ! » Il arborait un grand sourire en même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots, et il poursuivit : « J'aimerai quand même savoir ce que vous entendiez tout à l'heure par effets secondaires fatals ? »

RA « Ah oui, vous n'avez donc rien remarqué ? »

Et maintenant qu'il le disait des exclamations commençaient à venir des quatre coins de la salle.

RW « Je vois rien moi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

HG « Voyons Ron ! Regarde derrière Raelc ! »

RW « Ah ouais c'est quoi cette lueur jaune ? »

HP « Son aura, ou sa magie je sais pas... »

SS « Alors Raelc tu perds toi aussi ta magie ? » fit un Snape qui avait reprit des couleurs et toute son assurance.

RA « Exact ! C'est ça l'effet secondaire ! Ce sortilège est très consommateur en énergie, et sur utilisé, il peut amener son lanceur à lui aussi finir par perdre sa magie. »

DM « Alors ce sort n'a aucun intérêt.. » dit Malfoy de sa plus belle voix traînante.

MM « Monsieur Malfoy. Si vous n'avez rien de plus intéressant à dire, alors nous pouvons bien nous passer de votre présence... »

RA « Laissez Professeur. Sa remarque n'est pas des plus idiotes, il faut bien réfléchir avant d'utiliser ce sort. Mais avant de perdre toute sa magie avec ce sort, on a quand même le temps de faire des dégâts avec, rassurez-vous. Maintenant je vais appliquer un sort à la salle qui bloquera la magie avant qu'elle ne se disperse. Ainsi, vous pourrez la retrouver dans son intégralité après un simple sort d'attraction. » Il ferma alors les yeux, concentrant son esprit sur la magie de la salle. Vu de l'extérieur, on pouvait voir des filaments de lumière sortir de Raelc et se diriger dans les quatre coins de la pièce, puis le flux se concentra en un lieu précis, pourtant quelconque pour la plupart. Certains Gryffondors savaient eux de quoi il s'agissait, Raelc avait trouvé une faille. Il y eu alors une sorte de voile qui se créa sous le plafond magique de la salle, et qui s'étira sur toute sa longueur.

RA « Allez maintenant à vous ! » fit-il avec entrain.

Les étudiants présents se regardaient avec des petits sourires et haussement de sourcils, d'autres baissaient les yeux, personne n'osait s'y mettre ! C'est le directeur qui prit les choses en main. « Allez en place mes enfants, faites donc des binômes. »

Ron demanda à Harry de se mettre avec lui et Hermione fit équipe avec Neville. Tout le monde se trouva plus ou moins un partenaire d'exercice, et les premières tentatives débutèrent.

« _Cimag Pukcip_ ! » Les voix résonnèrent dans la grande salle mais aucun sort ne suivit les incantations.

RA « OK alors il vous faut mieux prononcer que ça.. C'est Ciiigâm Pükciip'. Ah oui et avec votre baguette, puisque vous semblez indissociables, j'ignore les mouvements à effectuer mais vous improviserez, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut juste vouloir extraire la magie de son adversaire.. A vous. »

Ron se concentra sur Harry, il voulait voir sa magie le quitter. Il prononça le sort de façon plutôt correcte selon lui mais rien ne partit de sa baguette. A côté de lui, ses collègues n'avaient pas plus de réussite que lui. Mais une lumière vint soudain du fond de la salle, et une onde orangée se dirigea vers le plafond formant finalement une boule, retenue par une force invisible à quelques mètres du sol.

RA « Bien, voici donc les premiers à réussir. »

Le Professeur de métamorphose avait poussé un petit cri au moment où sa magie, d'un bel orange argenté, s'échappait d'elle sous le sortilège d'un Albus Dumbledore tout sourire qui semblait avoir retrouvé une seconde jeunesse. Cette réussite fut saluée par des applaudissements dans la salle et une révérence de Dumbledore, qui aimait décidément faire le spectacle. Le couple suivant à réussir était composé de deux Serpentards. Pansy Parkinson se tenait debout, baguette en main, mais ses efforts pour ramener en elle la boule verte et bleue qui planait au dessus d'elle étaient vains. C'est Malfoy qui d'un Accio lui ramena sa magie. Mais cette fois-ci seuls les Serpentards applaudirent leur camarade, et ce fût avec plus de motivations que tous les autres se remirent au travail. Si Malfoy réussissait, pourquoi pas eux ? Et de ci de là petit à petit les sortilèges partaient des baguettes et produisaient aux quatre coins de la pièce de magnifiques boules de magie inégales en tailles et en couleurs.

Cependant de nombreux élèves n'arrivaient à rien, et parmi eux un petit groupe que nous connaissons bien. HG « Je comprends pas, ça marche pas! Pourtant je prononce bien la formule j'en suis sûr ! »

HP « Du calme Hermione, on va y arriver t'inquiètes pas. Il doit y avoir un autre truc à faire c'est tout. »

RA « Bon je vois que beaucoup ont réussi c'est bien. Maintenant j'aimerais que ceux qui ont déjà réussi plusieurs fois aident les autres. Ceux qui n'y sont pas encore arrivés. »

Des binômes se séparèrent et ils allèrent aider ceux en manque de réussite. Mais malgré cela, il n'y avait plus de boules de magie s'élevant vers le plafond. Les esprits de certains s'échauffaient alors que d'autres commençaient à charrier, surtout du côté des vert et argent.

RA « Sachez qu'il faut avant tout vous concentrer sur la magie de votre partenaire avant de lancer le sortilège. Si vous ne la visualisé pas, ou ne vous en fait pas une idée tout du moins, cela ne peut pas fonctionner. Voilà pourquoi ceux qui ont réussi jusqu'à présent sont des personnes qui se connaissent bien ou qui ont un lien fort.

HG « OK il faut se concentrer sur la magie de l'autre. T'es prêt Neville ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la magie quittait déjà son corps, d'un beau rouge ambré. »

Puis ce fut au tour de Ron d'être privé de sa magie par Harry, et enfin d'Hermione sous l'effet du sort de Ron. Bientôt la plupart avait réussi à lancer le sort, et tous l'avaient reçu, car maintenant il n'y avait plus de binôme et les étudiants s'acharnaient à plusieurs sur une personne. Toutefois un étudiant se sentait très bizarre au milieu de tous, et les regards qu'on lui lançait ne l'étaient pas moins. « On ne peut pas lui prendre sa magie ! », « Il n'est pas fait comme nous lui décidément ! », « Ah c'est encore Potter qui fait son intéressant ! ahlala. » Il faisait maintenant l'objet de l'attention générale et l'extraterrestre de la salle ne tarda pas à venir à son encontre.

- Alors que se passe-t-il Harry ?

- J'en sais rien, personne n'arrive à me lancer le « Cigam Pukcip ». Faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi sérieux... fit-il résigné.

- Comment ça ?

- Oh laisse tomber, c'est une longue histoire.. l'histoire de ma vie.

- Bon peu importe personne ne m'a jamais résisté, et toi tu n'y feras pas exception !

Raelc se plaça en face, et se mit à étudier de plus prêt le cas Harry Potter. S'il était difficile pour un novice de cerner sa magie et donc de lui extraire, ce n'était pas son cas. Il percevait bien son aura double, émanant des deux esprits qui l'habitaient. Il avait depuis son entrée dans son esprit il y a de cela deux jours conclu que deux âmes cohabitaient en lui. Un phénomène très rare et très complexe, faisant de lui quelqu'un de peu commun, un cas d'étude formidable. Et il avait à présent l'occasion de voir de quoi était faite sa magie la plus intime. Il s'apprêtait donc à faire l'incantation quand...

AD « Je crois Monsieur Raelc que le cours a assez duré et qu'il serait préférable que chacun rentre à présent dans sa maison respective afin d'être en forme pour les cours de demain matin. » Des bruits de protestations s'élevèrent dans plusieurs coins de la salle. « Nous reprendrons ce cours très instructif avec notre invité de marque vendredi soir à 20h. Merci. »

Sur ce tout le monde quitta la Grande Salle non sans s'extasier sur le nouveau sort qu'ils venaient d'apprendre et qui leur offrait de nouvelles perspectives très intéressantes. Raelc lui n'avait pas quitté la salle, l'interruption de Dumbledore cachait quelque chose, et il voulait en savoir plus. Une autre personne n'était pas satisfaite de la tournure des événements. Harry lui aussi n'avait pas bougé et attendait une explication à cet arrêt brutal du cours ordonné par le directeur.

RW « Bon nous on t'attend dehors OK ? »

Et il ne resta bientôt dans la Grande Salle plus que le directeur, les professeurs, Raelc et Harry.

* * *

><p>Alors le verdict ?<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Harry face à son destin

**Chapitre 4 : Harry face à son destin**

Harry n'avait pas quitté la Grande Salle avec le restant de ses camarades, et il voulait maintenant avoir des explications de Dumbledore. Ce dernier était entouré des professeurs et Raelc les avait rejoints. Il voyait de là où il était une Minerva Mcgonagall enchantée qui parlait en faisant de grands gestes avec les professeurs Flitwick et Sinistra. Horace Slughorn lui, levait et agitait la main en direction de Raelc, sans doute voulait-il l'inviter pour la prochaine soirée de son « club » songea Harry en roulant des yeux. Dumbledore et Snape eux ne parlaient pas mais se jetaient des regards pleins de sens. Harry alla à leur rencontre et il pouvait ressentir le non dit derrière leurs regards. Ils savaient des choses qui le concernaient mais ne lui avaient pas tout dit. D'ailleurs, est-ce que Snape était au courant pour les horcruxes? Sûrement... puisque Dumbledore a une confiance aveugle en lui.

HP « Professeur Dumbledore, je crois que nous devons discuter. »

- Et à quel propos mon garçon ?

- A propos de ma magie. Personne n'a pu me l'extraire, et vous avez interrompu Raelc. Pourquoi ?

Dumbledore poussa un soupire puis reprit : « Harry, ce sujet est très complexe à aborder et je ne crois pas que ce soit ni le lieu ni le moment pour le faire. »

- Quoi mais qu'est-ce que j'ai de si complexe ? répondit-il sentant la colère monter en lui.

SS « Calmez-vous Potter. Le Professeur Dumbledore a été clair n'est-ce pas ?... »

HP « ...Vous ! ne vous mélez pas de ça ! Je n'... »

SS « Retenue. Potter. Je crains maintenant que vous n'ayez à passer tout votre samedi après-midi dans les cachots de Poudlard.. »

HP « Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je veux juste comprendre c'est naturel ! Que me cachez-vous encore Professeur ? »

SS « Cette nouvelle insubordination vous coûtera votre samedi soir Potter. Continuez ainsi et votre weekend ne sera plus. »

Harry en avait assez entendu pour ce soir, et ça ne servirait à rien d'aller plus loin. Ce type était exécrable, et jamais Dumbledore ne le contredirait devant lui. Il quitta donc la salle non sans claquer la grande porte derrière lui. Il fut accueilli par ses deux compagnons de toujours qui le regardaient avec inquiétude. Ils se demandaient sûrement quelle nouvelle bizarrerie lui était tombé dessus, pensa t'il.

« On t'entendait jusqu'ici, lui dit Ron, c'est si grave que ça ? »

HP « Non, c'est Snape qui m'a énervé. Mais oui aussi ils me cachent quelque chose, et je crois que c'est important. Bon sang ils ont pas le droit de faire ça! reprit Harry en soupirant. M'enfin c'est pas grave, Raelc a bien dit que rien ne l'avait jamais empêché de lancer ce sort non? Lui m'aidera. »

HG « Oui je pense. »

HP « On a qu'à l'attendre je veux être fixé. »

Pendant ce temps dans la Grande Salle Raelc s'était extirpé de l'envahissant Professeur Slughorn et était maintenant sollicité par le directeur.

-Monsieur Raelc...

- Oh appelez-moi Raelc je vous prie.

- Très bien Raelc. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cette soirée ?

- Je dois dire que la plupart s'en ait bien sorti. Principalement auprès des gens proches bien sur. Ceux pour lesquels il n'y a pas de grand effort de visualisation de la magie à faire. Mais vous savez maintenant de quoi je m'apprête à vous parler ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Si vous êtes un digne représentant de votre peuple, alors ce peuple doit être bien curieux. Si personne n'a pu visualiser la magie de M. Potter, c'est qu'il y a une raison, elle ne vous regarde en rien et je vous interdis d'essayer de lui extraire. Son regard bleu électrique fixait Raelc au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune et son ton était sans réplique.

Cependant un Unomi ne se laissait pas faire, et pensait même avoir tous les droits, ou presque. - Cette injonction ne me plaît pas. Vous semblez oublier à qui vous parlez. Je suis un Ixam Unomi et vous me devez le respect, tout comme je vous respecte en tant que directeur de cette illustre école.

- Mon intention n'était nullement de vous vexer Raelc. Seulement il y a certaines choses que l'on ne peut partager avec un visiteur étranger, aussi important soit-il...

- Je suis pourtant là pour en apprendre le plus de vous, je peux peut-être même vous apporter de l'aide.

- Raelc, dit-il toujours en le regardant profondément, comme s'il souhaitait sonder son âme. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, nous allons discuter dans un lieu plus propice.

SS « Monsieur le Directeur, puis-je me permettre de... »

AD « Non Severus, je contrôle la situation et je me passerai de vos recommandations, merci. Suivez-moi je vous prie Raelc, nous allons passer par derrière. »

* * *

><p>RW « Bon ils sont tous sortis là. Et toujours pas de Raelc, il fout quoi ! »<p>

HP « Snape est déjà sorti c'est pas normal. Je crois que Dumbledore retient Raelc exprès, on est grillé. »

HG « Si il est avec Dumbledore, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'ils soient parti dans son bureau par la pièce arrière de la Grande Salle, c'est le chemin le plus court après tout.. »

HP « Oui c'est ça ! Forcément. Je vais aller là bas l'attendre, planqué sous la cape. Vous, vous n'avez qu'à rentrer OK ? On va pas attendre à 3 sous la cape pendant trois plombes hein. Surtout avec la retenue de ce soir. »

RW « Oh non c'est pas vrai je l'avais complètement oublié c'te retenue pfffff. Un cours de potion à rattraper quelle joie... fit-il dégoûté. »

HG « Mais moi aussi je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ! et puis ce que va lui dire Dumbledore. Je viens ! »

HP « Oui mais tu sais.. maintenant la cape est trop petite pour nous trois... »

RW « C'est bon ça va j'ai compris. Moi je retourne à la salle commune ! Vous me raconterez... »

HG « Mais attends Ron, c'est... »

HP « Oh laisse tomber. Allez tu viens ? »

HG « OK let's go. »

Et pendant ce temps dans le bureau directorial, l'heure était à la réflexion pour Albus Dumbledore.

'Alors par où commencer. Est-ce que je lui parle de Voldemort, est-ce qu'il peut nous aider? En a-t'il déjà entendu parler au moins ?'

Raelc, lui, observait le bureau du directeur avec attention. Que d'objets étranges il y avait là! Et tous ces tableaux qui le regardaient avec curiosité, et puis cet oiseau magnifique qui posait majestueusement, c'était une drôle d'atmosphère. Le directeur semblait lui en pleine réflexion, tournant en rond dans son bureau, l'index droit sur les lèvres. Mais il se stoppa et faisant face à son invité, lui posa une question directe :

- Connaissez-vous celui que l'on appelle Voldemort ?

- Voldemort ? Huum oui j'en ai déjà entendu parler. On m'a dit que s'était un adepte de magie noire, bien que pour moi il n'y est pas de magie noire ou blanche, mais juste une utilisation plus ou moins éthique. Et en quoi ce sorcier a-t'il de l'importance dans cette histoire ?

- La plus grande. Tout tourne autour de lui. Il fit une pause puis repris : j'aimerai savoir si, compte tenu de vos grandes capacités et de votre sagesse manifeste, vous accepteriez de nous appuyer dans cette lutte contre ce mage noir.

RA 'Alors nous y voilà, il me demande de prendre partie, tout ce qu'il faut pas faire lors d'une mission de ce type.'

- Je crains Monsieur le Directeur de ne pouvoir donner satisfaction à votre requête. Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis ici en tant qu'observateur et que je n'ai pas à prendre partie dans vos luttes de pouvoir.

Dumbledore n'était pas du tout satisfait par la tournure des événements, et il contre-attaqua.

- Vous dites ne pas vouloir prendre partie ? Je trouve pourtant que vous vous êtes fortement impliqué ce soir ! Vous nous avez d'ailleurs appris un sortilège qui pourrait bien nous être grandement utile dans notre combat.

- Je ne prends pas partie Monsieur le Directeur, je me contente d'honorer ma part du contrat, qui consiste à donner pour recevoir. J'espère qu'ainsi j'en apprendrai plus sur vous. Mais pour en revenir au sortilège Cigam Pukcip que vous trouvez si utile, pourquoi avoir interrompu le cours ? En quoi Harry Potter est-il si important ?

- Si vous avez entendu parler de Voldemort, alors vous avez forcément aussi entendu parler de Harry Potter, il a joué un grand rôle dans le passé, et en jouera un plus grand encore dans le futur. Certaines choses sur lui doivent rester secrètes pour le plus grand bien, des choses qui pourraient être révélées via la nature de sa magie. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai interrompu. Et plus que les autres, c'est Harry lui même qui ne doit pas tout savoir là dessus.

- Comment ça ? Mais il est le premier concerné. Ca concerne sa double âme n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore pâlit.

- Vous l'avez perçu bien sûr. Je vous demanderai comme grande faveur de ne pas le mettre sur cette voie. Il n'est pas prêt à savoir cela, et il en va de l'avenir de notre Monde.

- Cette âme qui s'est insinué en lui, quelle en est l'origine ?

- Je suis désolé, mais la conversation est déjà allée très loin, et il est mieux pour vous de ne pas le savoir.

- Très bien je respecte ça. S'il en va de l'avenir de votre Monde selon vous en plus, je ne m'en mêlerai pas.

Raelc allait demander à prendre congé lorsqu'une dernière question qui le démangeait vint à sa bouche.

- Votre main. Qu'a-t'elle ? Il s'en dégage comme un maléfice, qui vous pompe votre énergie.

- Vous êtes décidément très fort. Oui, un maléfice puissant, crée par Voldemort.

- Vous n'avez pas trouvé de contre sort efficace ? Je pourrai peut-être...

- Non. Il en est ainsi. Mantenant je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Et sur ce Raelc fut invité à rejoindre ses appartements, la tête pleine de questions.

Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques mètres qu'au détour d'un couloir...

« Psssiiit Raelc ! »

« Hein quoi ! fit un Raelc surpris en se retournant, interrompu dans ses réflexions. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, sous cette cape ? »

HP « On t'attendait. Il faut qu'on parle. Allons dans une salle. »

RA « OK Je vous suis. »

Ils s'installèrent dans une salle après avoir passé deux tournants dans les couloirs.

HP « Ici on sera tranquilles », dit-il en enclenchant la poignée.

Une fois la porte refermée, Harry se tourna vers Raelc tandis qu'Hermione refermait la porte derrière eux et allait s'assoir sur le bureau de la salle de classe.

- Alors de quoi vous avez parlé ? demanda un Harry mi énervé - mi tendu à Raelc en croisant les bras.

- Tu veux connaitre le contenu de ma conversation avec le Directeur ? demanda Raelc en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui c'est ça.

- C'était une conversation privée.

- Quoi c'est tout ? Allez arrête je sais que si Dumbledore t'a convoqué juste après qu'il nous ait interrompu, c'est pas pour rien. Vous avez parlé de moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as vu juste. Mais ce qui s'est dit doit rester entre lui et moi.

- Hein ? Mais tu as dit que ça me concernait ?

- Oui exact. Mais il m'a fait comprendre que c'était mieux pour tout le monde, y compris pour toi que cela ne s'ébruite pas.

- Non mais c'est dingue ça ! Qui vous êtes pour décider à ma place ! Ah mais cette fois ça se passera pas comme ça Dumbledore peut plus me cacher des infos capitales, j'ai des responsabilités bordel !

- Et de quelles responsabilités parles-tu ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas n'importe qui ici, mais je ne sais rien de toi.

- Mes responsabilités ne te regardent pas. Tu es d'une autre planète.

- Calmes toi Harry. Ton flux magique s'étend et tu vas bientôt détruire des meubles, dit-il en regardant le bureau puis Hermione plus en détail, assise dessus.

- Mais parlons-en justement de ma magie. Je ne peux pas non plus avoir d'explications là-dessus n'est-ce pas ?

- Dans le mil. Notre conversation a tourné en partie autour de ça, et j'ai pris le parti de mon hôte. Je ne dirai donc rien, ce vieux sage a de l'expérience et doit savoir ce qu'il fait.

- Dumbledore n'est pas infaillible ! Et il me sous-estime.

- Je ne crois pas. Il te tient en haute estime.

- Mais il ne me fait pas confiance !

Ce dernier cri de détresse de Harry ne fit pas fléchir Raelc, qui conclu :

- Je dois y aller. Bonne soirée à vous.

Restés seul avec Hermione dans la pièce, Harry explosa : « Héééé meeeeeeerrrde ! Tant pis on va se débrouiller tout seuls. Enfin tu voudras bien m'aider hein ? »

- Oui bien sûr, lui répondit Hermione. Mais ce soir on a retenue...

- Allez on a encore une demi heure essayes de me relancer le sortilège s'il te plaît.

- OK alors en place ! « _Cigam Pukcip_ ! »

Mais après plusieurs tentatives ça ne marchait toujours pas et la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains ne savait plus comment s'y prendre pour réussir.

- Ecoutes Harry, je crois que ça sert à rien de persister, j'ai pourtant bien essayé de visualiser ta magie avant de lancer le sort mais rien y fait, tu ne réagis pas comme les autres au sortilège.

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je donc de si spécial ?..

- Euh Harry bah tu n'as jamais été comme les autres tu sais...

- Oui mais là c'est différent ! Je dois savoir ce qui se passe... je veux pouvoir contrôler mon destin ! Quelqu'en soient les risques...

Après leur retenue ils rentrèrent à la salle commune, où ils retrouvèrent Ginny qui les attendait.

- Alors ce cours comment c'était ? On m'a dit qu'Harry n'avait pas réussi c'est pas vrai hein ?

- Si c'est vrai Ginny, lui dit Harry. On a fait un exercice d'extraction magique, et sur moi ça n'a pas marché.

- Mais alors c'est plutôt une bonne chose, ça signifie qu'on ne peut pas t'enlever ta magie ! lui dit Ginny enthousiaste.

RW « C'est vrai qu'on a pas vu les choses sous cet angle là. »

HP « Foutaises ! Raelc peut, et Dumbledore aussi sans aucun doute. Ils me cachent quelque chose d'important et c'est intolérable ! »

GW « Oui tu es investi d'une mission. Pourquoi Dumbledore cherche t'il à te mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! »

HP « J'en sais rien. Je lui ai pas montré pourtant que je pouvais faire face à tout ça ? »

GW « Il faut convaincre Raelc de nous aider. On a qu'à lui promettre des choses en échange ? »

RW « Euh... Ginny qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « des choses en échange » ? »

GW « Bah... mais non idiot ! Je parlais de lui faire découvrir des choses... t'as vraiment l'esprit tordu, obsédé ! »

RW « Non mais... oh ça va ! T'avais pas compris ça Harry ? »

HP"Moi? Non..." fit-il de son ton le plus innocent possible, mais qui ne laissait personne dupe.

Quelques éclats de rire plus tard, Ginny reprit sérieusement : « Mais en fait pourquoi pas... Après tout on est plusieurs à avoir remarqué le petit faible de Raelc pour Hermione.. »

RW « Quoi ! »

HG « Heu Ginny c'est faux.. tu te fais des idées », dit-elle sans réussir à masquer son trouble.

GW « On est beaucoup pourtant à avoir remarqué qu'il te regardait différemment.. »

RW « C'est n'importe quoi ça... C'est un extraterrestre ! »

GW « Oh mais c'est que mon frère serait jaloux dis donc... »

Ron rougit vivement à ses paroles, tout comme Hermione d'ailleurs, qui depuis le début de la conversation se faisait toute petite sur son fauteuil. Ginny poursuivit :

« Si y'a bien une personne qui peut le convaincre, c'est toi Hermione crois moi.. Et avoues qu'il te fascine toi aussi.. enfin je veux dire toi qui aimes la science, n'est-ce pas un cas d'étude formidable ? »

HG « Oui il est intéressant c'est sûr, mais rien de plus. Je veux bien essayer de le convaincre, mais si Harry n'a pas réussi je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais y faire.. »

GW « Tu te sous-estimes Hermione. Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à le convaincre. Harry a besoin de savoir.. t'as vu dans quel état il est ? »

HG « Bon c'est d'accord. J'irai le voir demain matin avant les cours.. »

RW « A plusieurs on y arrivera mieux à le convaincre non ? »

GW « Non Ron ! Allez je vais me coucher à demain. Hermione on se retrouve ici vers 7h30 ? » Cette dernière hocha la tête, et fit un léger sourire d'un petit mouvement de lèvres.

HP « Merci Hermione, ajouta Harry qui avait la tête appuyée sur ses mains derrière sa tête, fixant le plafond de la salle, bonne nuit. »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Hermione descendit l'escalier du dortoir des filles à 7h30 et retrouva Ginny dans la salle commune qui était encore vide à cette heure si, les cours ne débutant qu'à 9h.<p>

- Bonjour.. fit Hermione en baillant.

- Coucou ça va ? Prête ?

- Oui j'y vais j'espère que j'arriverai à le convaincre..

- J'en doute pas ! Allez à tout à l'heure, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et avant qu'Hermione n'est franchit complètement la porte, Ginny lui lança discrètement un sort de sa panoplie...

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs en direction de l'appartement de Raelc. Allait-elle le déranger ? Etait-il réveillé ? Oui sans doute, après tout il devait se rendre à leur court de sortilèges ce matin. Ca y'est elle était arrivée devant son appartement et elle frappa le heurtoir contre la porte de bois. Elle attendait maintenant qu'on lui ouvre et elle jeta machinalement un œil autour d'elle puis sur elle...

« Je vais la tuer..! »

Hermione n'était plus du tout habillé comme ce matin en sortant de sa chambre, sa robe de sorcière s'était muée en petit haut décolleté et mini jupe. Bien sûr elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien, c'était tout l'intérêt, ou la fourberie ? de ce sortilège. Elle se lança un Finite Incantatem mais rien ne se passa.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un Raelc mal réveillé ouvrit la porte. « Bonjour. Qu'est-ce... » Il crut d'abord à un rêve avec la vision qui s'offrait à lui, surtout de si bon matin. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, les ferma puis les rouvrit.

- Eux bonjour, je peux rentrer ? Et oui inutile pour elle de rester une minute de plus dans le couloir habillée comme ça..

- Bien sur... fit Raelc encore sous le choc.

Hermione passa devant lui et son attention se focalisa sur l'atmosphère de la pièce et plus particulièrement sur le mur du fond qui était vraiment singulier. A la place du traditionnel mur en pierre caractéristique des pièces de Poudlard se trouvait un panorama magnifique, un paysage de prés verdoyant et d'arbres majestueux où une faune formidable avait élue domicile, voletant dans des airs d'une pureté absolue.

-Où est-ce ? demanda t'elle émerveillée par cette vision féerique.

-Chez moi.

-C'est absolument splendide... dit-elle rêveuse.

RA 'Tout comme toi... si je m'attendais à ça ce matin...' Raelc ne regardait décidément pas le paysage de sa planète mais un autre bien plus attirant, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Hermione.

- Oh euh excuses moi pour la tenue... C'est Ginny qui m'a joué un mauvais tour! Tu connaitrais pas un contre sort pour rétablir mon apparence..?

Raelc fit un petit sourire, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la changer...

- Je ne connais pas non plus le type de sort qu'elle a utilisé sur toi, et je voudrais pas faire n'importe quoi tu vois...

- Ah.. Oui je comprends.

Raelc trouvait sa naïveté touchante. Comme si un tel sort pouvait lui poser problème...

- Mais dis-moi... pourquoi es-tu donc venue me voir de si bon matin ? Ca a un rapport avec hier soir, et notre discussion avec Harry c'est ça ?

- Huumm tu as vu juste.

- Vous les Terriens vous êtes accrocheurs n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien est-ce juste toi ? fit-il avec un sourire taquin, ce à quoi elle répondit par un petit sourire amusé. Bon alors je t'écoutes...

- On peut s'assoir ?

- Oui pas de soucis, prends un fauteuil ou le canapé si tu veux.

Elle s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil de cuir. Raelc lui se mit en face et fit apparaître sur la table entre eux d'eux toute sorte de mets préparés par les elfes d'un simple geste de la main. « Et oui il faut bien que l'on déjeune non ? »

- Oh oui c'est clair je comptais manger après juste avant d'aller en cours mais là... merci.

- Je t'en pris. Bon alors..?

- Alors je voulais que tu reviennes sur ta décision et que tu aides Harry.

- Mais Hermione, tu veux que je trahisse la confiance de Dumbledore ?

- Non... mais tu peux nous aider sans agir contre lui. Dumbledore n'est pas parfait, il ne voit pas forcément quels sont les besoins de Harry, et ses qualités, même si comme tu l'as dit il le tient en haute estime.

- Le problème c'est que moi je ne connais pas Harry... Dumbledore le connait bien et s'il ne le juge pas apte à savoir certaines choses...

- Mais moi je le connais mieux que Dumbledore ! et je sais qu'il peut faire face à bien des choses, il est prêt à en finir avec Voldemort, et il a besoin de toutes les informations possibles...

- Tu dis que Harry est prêt.. mais sa magie ne me semble pas assez bien développé, compte tenu de son potentiel... et c'est le cas de bon nombre d'entre vous ici.

- Il n'est peut être pas encore prêt d'un point de vue de la puissance magique, mais il est prêt mentalement à encaisser les épreuves et surtout il veut savoir tout sur ce qu'il aura à affronter ! Hermione respira un grand coup et se servit un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

Raelc réfléchit un instant puis reprit :

- Tu as parlé de Voldemort. Harry l'a vaincu dans son enfance c'est ça ? Comment s'y est-il pris ? Et quel rôle a-t-il à jouer dans le futur ? Dumbledore ne m'en a pas tellement dis là dessus...

- Ah tu vois ! dit Hermione en reposant son verre et en prenant maintenant un croissant. Dumbledore ne te fais pas confiance non plus !

- Oui mais c'est normal, bon déjà je lui ai pas posé trop de questions là dessus et puis, je ne suis là que depuis quatre jours... Je suis encore un parfait étranger et il ne va pas tout me révéler non ?

- Ah parce que tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il ne t'en a pas dit plus ? Dumbledore est quelqu'un de très mystérieux, à vrai dire on ne sait pas grand chose sur lui, mais ce dont on peut être sur c'est qu'il ne se livre pas facilement. Elle poursuivit : et donc tu voudrais en savoir plus sur Harry ?

- Oui pourquoi pas... il à l'air d'être un personnage incontournable de votre Monde n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui en quelque sorte. Il a du affronter des épreuves terribles tout au long de sa vie, et il sait qu'il ne pourra pas être tranquille avant d'en avoir fini avec Voldemort.

Ca a commencé quand il n'était qu'un bébé. Harry faisait l'objet d'une prophétie, et Voldemort avait déjà pris conscience de la menace qu'il représentait. Il a assassiné sa famille mais n'a réussi le tuer, c'est au contraire lui même qui est mort.

- Mais comment ? Un bébé...

- Sa mère... La mère d'Harry qui s'était sacrifiée pour sauver Harry lui a procuré en faisant cela une protection. Protection qui a fait rebondir l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort sur Harry et se retourner contre son lanceur.

- Incroyable ! Sa mère l'a sauvé avec ce sacrifice. Mais avait-elle placé une protection avant, ou bien celle-ci résulte t'elle directement de son sacrifice ?

- C'est la deuxième solution. C'est de la vieille magie, peut-être que toi tu en sais plus que nous à ce sujet ?

- Huum je ne sais pas, il existe une multitude de magies protectrices, et je ne peux pas savoir exactement de laquelle il s'agit... Mais parle moi donc de ce sort : l'Avada Kedavra.

- C'est le troisième sortilège classé impardonnable, tu connais déjà les deux premiers. Celui-ci est le sortilège de mort.

- Ah oui, je le connais bien celui là c'est vrai qu'il est impardonnable.

Ils firent une petite pause, reprenant au passage des crêpes accompagnées de marmite.

- Pour en revenir à ce sacrifice, il a permis au Monde de retrouver la paix. Harry a lui vécu chez sa tente dans le monde des moldus.

- Ah oui c'est vrai que sur votre planète il y a des non mages...

- ...comme ma famille.

- Euh oui c'est vrai, j'ai tendance parfois à l'oublier, tu es si... enfin tu t'es très bien intégrée...

- Merci.. Donc, à onze ans il débarque à Poudlard. Et là dès sa première année il va se retrouver confronté de nouveau à Voldemort.

- Comment s'est possible? Il n'était donc pas mort ?

- Exact il avait survécu. Enfin il n'était plus qu'une sorte de fantôme, ayant besoin du corps d'un autre pour survivre. 'Mince.. dans quoi je m'embarque là? Il ne faut pas que je parle des horcruxes.'

- Il était réduit à un simple esprit c'est ça ?

- Eeuuh oui en quelque sorte !

- Mais il a repris vie aujourd'hui! Ce ne pouvait donc pas être un esprit. Mais c'était peut-être une âme errante... N'était-il pas ça plutôt ?

- Euuuhhh... 'Mince je lui dit quoi là ?'

- Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne sembles pas dans ton assiette, mes questions te gênent ?

- Bah c'est que... mmhh je ne comptais pas te parler de tout ça en détails tu vois. Ca serait trop long à expliquer.

- Oh non moi j'y vois clair. Tu reproches à Dumbledore de ne pas me faire confiance mais tu fais exactement la même chose.

- Mais...

- Oh ça ne me vexe pas. Je pense juste que si tu veux obtenir ma coopération la plus entière, il faut jouer cartes sur table...

- Très bien ! Mais je ne veux pas être la seule à te donner un secret, tu devras m'en donner un également.

- Quoi ! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui es venue me trouver, et non le contraire...

- Oui je sais mais je ne suis pas sure que le contenu de ta discussion avec Dumbledore sois plus important que ce que je peux te dire sur Voldemort. Je n'en suis même pas sûre du tout...

- Et moi je suis sûr du contraire... De toute façon il me suffirait de te fixer droit dans les yeux justes quelques instants pour le découvrir...

- Tu n'oserais pas..! Et je ne crois pas être aussi lisible que tu ne le penses! fit-elle boudeuse.

- Bon c'est d'accord dis moi donc la nature de Voldemort lorsqu'il est revenu et je te ferais une première révélation.

- C'est d'accord. OK alors Voldemort était bien une âme errante après avoir pris son propre sortilège. Maintenant c'est à toi...

- Attends tu dis qu'après avoir pris son propre sortilège son âme a erré dans ce Monde ? C'est bizarre ton histoire. Deux choses ne collent pas du tout. La première c'est le sortilège. Tu as parlé du sortilège de mort c'est ça ? Et bien l'âme est bien vite expulsée, c'est irrémédiable. Tu peux s'il te plaît me décrire les effets du sortilège exact lancé, l'Avada Kedavra c'est ça ?

- Oui si tu veux. Il y a un éclair vert suivi d'une bourrasque de vent.

- Hahaha tu te moques de moi non? Et devant le visage impassible d'Hermione il continua. Ca ? Le sortilège de la mort! Non c'est un sortilège qui n'est que peu considéré par chez nous. Ce n'est pas le sortilège de la mort, il ôte l'âme des faibles c'est tout.

Hermione était tout bonnement incrédule face à de tels propos. Qu'est-ce qui la choquait le plus ? Que l'Avada Kedavra ne soit pas considéré comme un sortilège important par Raelc, ou bien qu'il puisse exister un autre sortilège de la mort jusqu'ici inconnu..?

- Bon maintenant que j'ai élucidé le premier problème il y en a un deuxième qui me vient à l'esprit. Une âme n'erre pas dans un monde, elle s'en échappe rapidement, à moins d'être retenue par quelqu'un... Tu n'as rien à me dire là-dessus ?

- Euuhh... C'est maintenant qu'elle devait lui parler des horcruxes mais elle n'était toujours pas sûre qu'elle devait le faire. Elle décida de botter en touche : Mais c'est à toi de me dire ton secret maintenant !

- Non tu finis d'abord.

- Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu vas trouver à t'esquiver ! Et ce que j'ai à dire est trop important... alors soit tu le dis maintenant soit je m'en vais...

RA 'Incroyable comment elle retourne la situation... c'est elle qui est venue mais maintenant elle menace de partir... haha. Mais elle est trop agréable à regarder pour que je la laisse partir tout de suite..'

- Bon OK. Sais-tu ce qu'à Dumbledore à sa main gauche ?

- Non tu le sais !

- Oui... un maléfice, puissant d'après ce que j'ai pu ressentir. Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps..

- QUOI !

- Sa fin est proche.. mais il a refusé mon aide. Alors que je pense pouvoir le soigner.

- Mais il le faut ! Je veux dire il ne peut pas mourir, le Monde sorcier à trop besoin de lui!

- C'est pourquoi je dis qu'il ne sous-estime pas Harry. Il est prêt à le laisser se débrouiller seul malgré un avenir où il aura à affronter bien des épreuves.

- Là je suis vraiment sur le cul...

- Hein? Oui tu es assise...

- C'est une expression idiot !... Oh pardon ! Excuses-moi c'est sorti tout seul...

- Ce n'est rien, j'aime quand tu es naturelle.

Hermione n'était pas touchée comme elle aurait dû l'être par le compliment, car elle avait autre chose en tête : la vision d'un Monde sans Dumbledore, et ça la terrifiait. Malgré tous les défauts de l'ancien, sa disparition créerait un vide immense dont Voldemort pourrait profiter.

- Harry doit le savoir, lui saura le convaincre de résister, de survivre!

- Mais tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il souhaitait s'émanciper? Prendre des responsabilités? Il en aura l'occasion ainsi...

- Oui mais à quel prix !

- Je serai toi je ne lui dirai pas. Après tout Dumbledore a décidé de ne rien dire. Je pense pas être le seul à m'en être rendu compte, et si ça ne s'est pas ébruité c'est qu'il ne le souhaite pas. Nous devons respecter son choix.

- ...C'est d'accord. Je garderai ça pour moi.

- Très bien maintenant si on en revenait à ma dernière question ?

- Qui était? fit-elle avec une petite moue.

- Comment l'âme de Voldemort est-elle restée sur Terre ? HG 'Aïe là je ne peux plus reculer'

-Bon alors OK je vais tout te dire. Mais il me faut d'abord m'assurer de ta loyauté...

- Ma loyauté ? Sache que je n'ai de loyauté qu'envers ma patrie : Unomi. Concernant les affaires de votre planète, je reste neutre, je ne prendrais part à aucun de vos combats. Dumbledore m'a déjà proposé de m'allier à vous contre Voldemort... j'ai refusé.

- Il te l'a proposé ? Hé bien il n'a pas perdu de temps...

- C'était plutôt légitime comme demande. Il sait que je pourrais sans mal en venir à bout, alors il a tenté le coup... mais comme je te l'ai dis, la neutralité en mission est importante.

- C'est vraiment dommage. Tu connais tellement de choses qui nous sont inconnues.. Tu aurais de gros atouts face à Voldemort. Mais je peux te comprendre, ce n'est pas ta guerre.

- Tu comprends donc pourquoi je peux me montrer retissant à aider Harry, et par la même influer sur l'avenir de ton monde. Car c'est ce dont il est question, Dumbledore m'a bien signifié qu'il en allait du futur de votre planète...

- Oui mais tu souhaites en apprendre le plus possible sur notre monde, n'est-ce pas ? Côtoyer un sorcier comme Harry rentre bien dans cet aspect non ?

- Oui je le reconnais. Mais il va falloir être convaincante...

- Bon très bien... je vais tout te dire sur lui et Voldemort. Commençons par Voldemort, son âme est restée sur Terre car il a crée des horcruxes, des objets dans lesquels il a enfermé des morceaux de son âme. Ces morceaux lui permettent de survivre à la mort.

- Mais il est fou ! Comment peut-on vouloir scinder son âme en plusieurs morceaux ! Son âme n'est plus qu'une âme damnée, à sa mort elle sera condamnée à errer dans les nimbes pour l'éternité.

-Alors ce concept de limbes et de réincarnation dont tu as déjà parlé.. tout ceci existe bien? Elle poursuivit rapidement devant l'air catastrophé de Raelc. Oh de nombreuses religions orientales font de la réincarnation un principe de base, mais ce n'est encore que peu accepté en Occident...

- Les Orientaux m'ont l'air plus sages que vous, enfin plus matures spirituellement en tout cas, mais je t'en prie continue...

- Voldemort a donc survécu grâce à un objet et il a refait face à Harry il y a cinq ans de ça en prenant possession d'un des professeurs de Poudlard.

- Non sérieusement ? fit-il avec des yeux grands ouverts et une moue dubitative. Hermione le lui confirma par un hochement de tête. Mais Dumbledore ? Il a bien dû se rendre compte de quelque chose quand même ?

- Hé ben non même pas.. Il a ensuite tenté de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale, une pierre crée par un alchimiste qui offrait la vie éternelle.

- Vous autres habitants de la Terre êtes bien étranges avec cette obsession pour la vie éternelle. C'est le cheminement à travers les âges de l'âme qui en est le garant naturel, et non pas des artifices comme cette pierre ou ces horcruxes... Dans le fond Dumbledore a raison de voguer sereinement vers sa fin.

- Vu sous cet angle tu n'as pas tord mais nous avons encore besoin de lui, il a tant de choses à nous apprendre encore. Et donc Harry l'a empêché d'arriver à son but en tuant Quirell, le professeur possédé.

- A onze ans ? Impressionnant.

Hermione se plongea alors dans le récit des aventures qu'ils vécurent Harry, Ron et elle lors de leur première année à Poudlard. Puis elle enchaîna avec la deuxième année.

- -Il a de nouveau dû faire face à Voldemort. Il était revenu au travers d'un de ses horcruxes : un journal intime.

- Et là encore il l'a tué ?

- Oui, enfin son double, une version de Voldemort adolescente, de l'époque à laquelle il avait créé l'horcruxe.

Elle raconta de nouveau leur périple qui les conduisit à la chambre des secrets. Raconter tout ça la faisait replonger dans ses souvenirs et la berçait de nostalgie. Elle poursuivi son récit jusqu'à la réapparition d'un Voldemort corporel en quatrième année, puis l'attaque du ministère et ces fameuses visions qu'avait Harry...

Cela avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Raelc, qui contemplait maintenant Hermione avec de grands yeux, n'osant y croire...

- Je crois maintenant bien comprendre en quoi Harry a un si grand rôle à jouer, c'est terrible...

- Oui, cette prophétie le destine à tuer ou être tué, sans alternative.

- Hermione... je ne parlais pas de ça. Son regard se fit grave et il poursuivit : Dumbledore n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus sur ce sujet, et c'est la raison pour laquelle il a interrompu le cours tout à l'heure, mais Harry a quelque chose de très spécial en lui ou devrais-je dire : dans lui. Tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure d'une transmission des pouvoirs de Voldemort à Harry, et notamment du fait qu'il puisse parler tout comme lui la langue des serpents.. Je n'avais pas fait le lien mais là tout est clair. Harry ne possède pas que des pouvoirs de Voldemort...

- Raelc tu me fais peur...

- Hermione je vais te poser une question, et je sais que tu es sans doute la personne la mieux placée pour y répondre. Tu n'as pas fait que suivre de loin l'évolution de Harry, tu as participé à ses aventures et plutôt activement d'après tout ce que tu m'as raconté, et encore tu l'as joué modeste j'en suis sûr, dit-il en souriant, ce qui calma un peu le visage crispé d'Hermione. Tu as été très proche de lui et tu es je pense à même de répondre à ma question, car tu le connais mieux que quiconque, avec Ron aussi mais lui n'a pas ton analyse des choses.. Hermione… Harry est-il prêt à mourir ?

- Hein ! Quoi ? Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

- Hermione, si tu étais plus douée en légilimentie je crois que tu aurais déjà compris depuis longtemps.

- Que quoi ? Je suis perdue...

- Je souhaite d'abord que tu répondes à ma question. Harry est-il prêt à mourir.

- Hé bien euuuh. Si la cause est noble Harry est prêt à mourir pour cette cause oui. Oui j'en suis sûre il le pourrait.

- Très bien c'est ce que je voulais entendre. Maintenant je vais te révéler ce que j'ai découvert, et il ne tiendra qu'à toi de décider de le révéler ou non à Harry. Peu importe ce que j'avais plus ou moins promis à Dumbledore, les données ont changées et je pense que toi plus que lui peut décider de ça. Hermione... Harry est un horcruxe.

Hermione fixait toujours Raelc de ses yeux noisette et on pouvait y voir naître une immense tristesse, et le vide laissa bientôt place aux larmes. Elle tomba en sanglots, Harry était possédé par Voldemort... non pire, son âme était en lui.

« Raelc c'est impossible ! » Et puis elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de Raelc, toujours en pleurs. Elle avait maintenant les pires pensées en tête.. 'Il sommeille en lui et peut se réveiller à tout moment, il peut le posséder... Harry doit détruire les horcruxes, non... il doit mourir.'

Hermione avait complètement craqué, c'était trop d'émotions pour elle en si peu de temps. Elle se resserra à Raelc et tenta de se calmer, elle était si bien contre lui, se perdre dans les bras d'un homme si fort et serein lui apportait le plus grand réconfort.

Raelc lui aussi s'oublia, Hermione enlacée à lui la tête contre sa poitrine. Il sentait le cœur d'Hermione battre fort contre lui, il plongea la tête dans les cheveux d'Hermione à la si douce odeur d'une plante inconnue sur sa planète, et y déposa un léger baiser. Elle releva la tête vers lui, son regard exprimait toute la détresse d'une personne qui vient de perdre une personne chère. Il n'aimait pas cette vision, cette jeune femme il voulait la voir les yeux pétillants et le sourire charmeur. Il l'écarta donc légèrement de lui, la tenant par les avant-bras, et vissa son regard océan dans le sien.

« Hermione, je vais aider Harry, je l'aiderai à affronter cette épreuve.. Si tu choisis de lui révéler la vérité bien sûr. » C'était sorti tout seul. Et tous ses beaux principes unomis sur la neutralité et la non implication émotionnelle avaient volés en éclat devant les beaux yeux noisette d'Hermione. Mais sa récompense ne tarda pas, elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire et cela eu raison de lui.

Il avait le regard vague, mais il se reprit et proposa à Hermione un petit remontant. Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans le canapé cette fois, et Raelc servit deux tasses de café avec dans celle d'Hermione quelques gouttes de Revigor. Elle retrouva petit à petit son calme et avait fait son choix. Harry devait savoir, surtout si Raelc l'aidait. Avec lui elle n'était plus perdue, elle avait un soutien de taille.

Elle regarda machinalement sa montre et s'exclama : « Oh ! ». Il était déjà 11h30 passé, elle avait ratée toute une matinée de cours. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait en six ans! Si l'on exceptait le mois durant lequel elle avait été pétrifiée.

- Du calme Hermione, ces cours ne sont de toute façon pas de ton niveau tu le sais bien... Tu peux faire bien mieux.

- Oui mais ils vont s'inquiéter, je ne rate jamais un cours...

- Et bien vas les rejoindre pour manger alors.. sinon de toute façon je les vois bien débarquer ici à midi... et ce n'est pas une cantine ici !

Hermione rit puis regarda ses pieds. « Oh non c'est vrais que je suis toujours en mini jupe je peux pas sortir dans le château comme ça. Et puis t'as vu mes yeux ? »

- Quoi tes yeux ? Ils sont magnifiques.

- Mais non voyons, j'ai les yeux tout rougis d'avoir pleuré.

- Allons ce n'est rien. Et puis pour tes vêtements je peux peut-être essayer quelque chose bouge pas. Il lança alors un sort de rectification d'apparence et Hermione retrouva son uniforme d'écolière.

- Merci !

- De rien, allez à plus tard, file manger !

- On se voit cet après-midi OK ? A 16h dans le parc d'accord ?

- OK a+.

La porte se referma et Raelc se retrouva seul, avec ses pensées. Ce petit bout de femme lui faisait décidément tourner la tête, elle ne quittait plus ses pensées et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes ni dans ses principes. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça.

Après manger il se rendit dans le parc et s'installa sous un arbre près du lac. 'La nature est vraiment splendide ici.' Il s'adonna à des exercices de concentration, détectant chaque parcelle de magie de son entourage. Elle était présente partout dans ce parc, des feuilles des arbres aux animaux de la forêt, jusque dans les profondeurs du lac. Là d'où elle émanait le plus bien sûr, c'était du château. Il sentait à présent des entités magiques se rapprocher de lui et il ouvrit les yeux, il était 16h.

Harry était en tête d'un petit groupe de quatre personnes qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Ron marchait à ses côtés, Hermione et Ginny juste derrière, et Neville un peu plus en retrait.

HP « Bonjour Raelc, on te dérange ? »

RA « Non pas du tout. »

HP « Très bien parce qu'on a des choses à se dire... »

RW « Oui Hermione est revenue drôlement perturbée tout à l'heure, tu l'as fait pleurer ? »

GW « Ron ça ne te regarde pas ! »

RW « Si ça nous regarde ! »

HG « Mais arrêtez ! Je vous ai dit que je vous expliquerais tout. Ce dont on a parlé ce matin avec Raelc est de la plus grande importance, et je ne pouvais pas vous en parler au château. »

HP « Hermione a réussi à te faire parler Raelc ? Finalement Ginny t'as très bien joué le coup... » Cette dernière lui rendit un sourire.

NL « Oui enfin vu la tête qu'avait Hermione en rentrant ça a pas dû être très gai. »

HP « Alors Hermione, vous avez parlé de Dumbledore ? »

Hermione jeta un regard à Raelc, ils s'étaient promis de ne pas parler de ça. En revanche elle allait dire la vérité à Harry, et espérait bien que Raelc l'appuierai, parce que sans lui elle n'y arriverait pas...

HG « Non, mais de toi. »

HP « ...du sortilège d'hier ? »

HG « Harry, il y a bien plus important que ça. Mais j'aurai voulu te parler de ça plus loin, seul. »

HP « OK »

Hermione allait se diriger vers un autre arbre en contrebas, elle fit signe de la tête à Raelc de les rejoindre. Mais Harry s'arrêta.

HP « Pourquoi il vient lui ? »

HG « Harry, c'est Raelc qui a tout découvert. »

HP « Je n'aime pas trop ça... écoutez.., dit-il en direction de sa petite amie, de Ron et Neville, on revient tout de suite. »

Une fois près du hêtre en contrebas, Harry croisa les bras, sur la défensive, et attendit le verdict.

HG « Harry, ce qu'on a à te dire va être très dur à attendre mais s'il te plaît il faudra garder ton calme, pas comme moi tout à l'heure. Et Raelc a promis de t'aider. »

Harry se demandait bien ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, il avait déjà le poids terrible de la responsabilité d'être l'élu, il y avait aussi les horcruxes à détruire. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être maintenant ?

HP « Je t'écoutes Hermione. »

Hermione souffla, puis se lança : « Harry, Raelc a découvert un nouvel horcruxe. »

HP « Pardon ! »

HG « Harry,... oh non Raelc je n'y arriverai pas ! »

RA « OK je prends le relais... Harry tu as un lien très fort avec Voldmeort n'est-ce pas ? Tu as des visions et tu as accès à ses humeurs, tu possèdes aussi une partie de ses pouvoirs. Lorsque tu avais un an Harry, tu l'as éliminé, mais il semblerait qu'il t'ai laissé une trace. Cette cicatrice que tu portes depuis ce jour, elle n'est pas anodine, Hermione m'a dit qu'elle te brûlait lors de tes visions de Voldemort. Elle est la marque de ce qu'il y a en toi Harry... J'ai senti cette présence dés la première fois que je t'ai vu, et ton aura magique ne ment pas... tu es ce que vous appelez...un horcruxe. »

HP « NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! »

La colère montait en lui, ce n'était pas possible, pas ça, son pire ennemi... mais pourtant c'était comme si il l'avait toujours su, il s'était juste voilé la face. Sous le coup de la colère l'air autour de lui se mit à vibrer, Hermione comme par réflexe se recula et se plaça contre Raelc.

De loin, Ron, Ginny et Neville observaient les événements et s'étaient précipités vers eux lorsqu'Harry avait crié et que le parc s'était soudain comme électrisé. Arrivés à leur hauteur, ils furent obligés de s'écarter, l'onde électrisante venait d'Harry, qui semblait atterré, comme affligé par la pire des malédictions. Mais que lui avaient-ils dit ?

GW « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Harry ! Réponds-moi qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

RA « Laissez le il faut que ça sorte.. »

La magie d'Harry prenait le dessus sur lui, le surplus d'émotion l'avait mis dans un état second, et c'est les yeux rouges qu'il se retourna vers ses camarades. « Partez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! »

GW « Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Tu me fais peur !... »

RA « Ecartez-vous ! Il est dominé par le mal qui est en lui. Y'a pas trente six solutions : « _Cigam Pukcip_ ! » »

Une grande quantité d'énergie sembla alors fuir le corps d'Harry, se réunissant au dessus de lui dans une boule contrôlée par Raelc de ses deux mains en rotation. Les yeux d'Harry redevinrent verts et il tomba à genoux, puis face contre terre. Ginny tenta de se précipiter sur lui, mais Raelc l'en dissuada : « Stop ! Laissez-le reprendre ses esprits, il est très affaibli. Je lui ai pris beaucoup d'énergie. » Et tous levèrent maintenant les yeux vers la boule qui flottait au dessus d'eux. Elle était composé de diverses couleurs mais commençait à se décanter et bientôt apparu son aspect définitif : au rouge et or se mêlait du vert et une teinte bien présente d'un noir d'encre.

RW « C'est, c'est l'influence de Voldemort ça ! Ce n'est pas Harry ! »

RA « Malheureusement Ron, Harry en ait maintenant, comme vous avez pu le constater, indissociable. »

GW « Non ! Il maîtrise ses actes ! Jamais Harry ne ressemblera à ce monstre ! »

RA « Il ne lui ressemble pas mais il en possède des caractéristiques qu'il est impossible de nier. »

RW « Harry a toujours eu des crises comme ça ! C'est à cause de Voldemort ! Ce n'est pas lui. »

RA « Ron regarde sa magie, elle ne ment pas... »

RW « Hermione, dis lui toi qu'Harry n'est pas un monstre ! »

HG « Ron, dis Hermione au bord des larmes de nouveau, Harry n'est pas un monstre bien sûr, mais Voldemort est en lui on ne peut plus le nier. C'était ça le secret de Dumbledore, Harry est un horcruxe. »

GW « NOOOONN ! »

NL « Un... un quoi ? »

RW « Mais... mais, mais... non, c'est pas possible, Hermione ? J'ai mal compris hein ? ». Cette dernière lui répondit par un hochement de tête de la gauche vers la droite qui lui confirmait malheureusement la terrible nouvelle. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry se redressa, le regard dans le vague, puis fixé vers la boule flottant toujours au dessus de Raelc. « C'est à moi ça ? Ca suinte la magie noire... »

GW « Harry, ne t'en fais pas on est là. »

HP « Non, je ne veux plus vous voir, je ne suis qu'un monstre. »

HG « Harry ! Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Je t'ai dis tout à l'heure qu'il faudrait garder ton calme, Raelc va t'aider ! »

HP « Et pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Il avait pourtant décidé de ne pas se mêler de mes affaires non ? »

RA « Devant un cas particulier on change parfois d'avis. »

HP « Ah oui c'est sûr je suis un cas particulier, une sacrée bête de foire... maintenant rends moi ma magie ! »

RA « Non, je ne veux pas que tu repartes dans une crise de violence. Elle reviendra naturellement. » Et ce faisant, il libéra la magie d'Harry qui s'évapora dans le beau ciel d'été. L'Accio de Harry se révélant totalement vain.

HP « Non. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! » Il se mit à marcher furieusement en direction de Raelc, mais pris par des vertiges, il s'écroula quelques mètres plus loin.

* * *

><p>Toc toc toc..<p>

PP « Oui, que voulez-vous ? »

GW « On vient voir Harry, comment il va ? »

PP « Votre ami a besoin de repos, il a perdu toute sa magie d'un coup et il doit en récupérer une bonne partie avant que je ne le laisse sortir. C'est ce sortilège que vous avez appris lors de ce cours avec ce Raelc n'est-ce pas ? Quelle idée de s'entraîner à le lancer sans le cadre des Professeurs.. »

HG « Bon il prendra combien de temps à récupérer ? On veut lui parler. »

PP « Miss Granger, il devrait pouvoir sortir demain matin, mais aucun d'entre vous ne le verra d'ici là. »

Ca ne servait à rien d'insister, l'infirmière était têtue lorsqu'elle le voulait.

Raelc de son côté était rentré à son appartement. Tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, bien au contraire. Hermione ne s'était-elle pas trompée ? Harry était-il prêt à assumer son sacrifice futur ? A découvrir la partie sombre qui est en lui ? A voir...

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin lorsque les Gryffondors voulurent aller voir Harry ils se heurtèrent de nouveau à un mur.<p>

PP « Je vous répète que vous ne pouvez pas rentrer, le Directeur est avec Harry et il m'a dit de ne laisser rentrer personne. »

GW « OK alors on attend devant ! »

PP « Rrrrrh très bien, comme vous voulez. »

Et une demi-heure plus tard, quelques minutes avant le début des cours, Dumbledore sortit de la salle, le visage grave.

AD « Que faites vous là jeunes gens ? Harry ne sortira pas ce matin, inutile d'attendre. »

HG « Comment va-t-il ? Il vous a parlé ? »

AD « Oui nous avons parlé, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter je crois que vous avez des cours qui vont commencer. »

RW « Vous l'avez toujours su hein ! Vous lui avez caché la vérité, c'est ignoble. Il aurait dû le savoir dès le début, savoir ce qu'il aurait à affronter ! »

AD « Taisez-vous Monsieur Weasley ! Vous le pensiez prêt à savoir tout ça ? Moi pas. Mais maintenant il est au courant alors ça ne sert plus à rien de ressasser le passé. Est-ce vous Granger qui avez tout découvert? Ou bien est-ce Raelc qui a dévoilé la vérité ? »

HG « Et bien hier nous avons vu Raelc, mais il ne nous a rien dit. C'est moi qui est compris que la magie de Harry pouvait cacher quelque chose, et puis j'ai fait le lien avec sa cicatrice et ses visions, son don de Fourchelangue aussi.. », répondit-elle sans trembler. Elle voulait ainsi protéger Raelc qui avait plus ou moins trahi la confiance de Dumbledore, mais pour la bonne cause.

AD « Et bien vous confirmez par là toute votre intelligence et votre perspicacité Miss Granger. »

GW « Comment est-il ? Dites le nous ! »

AD « Miss Weasley.. Harry m'a surpris, il semble avoir bien récupéré et se dit prêt à affronter son destin. Mais attention ceci n'est peut-être qu'une façade, il faudra bien le surveiller et veiller à ce qu'il garde le moral. Sur ce je vous laisse à vos professeurs respectifs. »

Ginny avait un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ce matin, Hermione un cours de Runes Anciennes, et Ron lui n'avait rien. Aussi il décida de rester dans le couloir à attendre la sortie d'Harry. Il avait mal réagi hier, commençant à vouloir rejeter son ami comme il l'avait déjà fait il y a quelques années, mais cette fois ci Hermione et sa sœur l'avaient empêché de recommettre une telle erreur. Car Harry avait besoin de soutien et non de solitude.

Hermione marcha jusqu'à sa salle de cours. Elle retrouva bientôt celui qui l'avait si bien soutenu hier. Elle avait été vraiment mal et lui avait pris soin d'elle, très tendrement. Il était debout, adossé au mur, avec un certain périmètre de libre autour de lui, il impressionnait et quoi de plus normal ? Surtout après ses dernières démonstrations.

- Bonjour Raelc.

- Bonjour Hermione, dit-il avec un sourire non feint. Comment vas-tu ? Et Harry, a-tu des nouvelles de lui ?

- Je ne l'ai pas encore vu mais il a rencontré Dumbledore. Et apparemment il va plutôt bien.

- Ah c'est une bonne chose. Il faut que je le vois tout à l'heure. J'aimerai en juger par moi même.

- En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu à ce cours. C'est quand même ta langue qui est enseignée !

- LA langue tu veux dire...

- Ouiii, fit-elle en rigolant. Ah c'est l'heure de rentrer..

« Bonjour à tous », fit le professeur Bathsheba Babbling. « Ah je vois que nous accueillons aujourd'hui un invité spécial. Je suis flattée que vous souhaitiez assister à mon cours, et j'espère que tout le monde ici présent fera honneur à sa présence. » La plupart acquiescèrent à cette annonce mais d'autres bien sûr levèrent les yeux au ciel. « Non mais ça va c'est pas Dieu le père non plus... »

BB « Raelc je sais que vous utilisez un sortilège de traduction pour parler l'Anglais, quelle est votre langue d'origine ? »

RA « ...Celle que vous enseignez ici, la Langue Universelle. »

BB « C'est, c'est vrai ? Votre langue c'est les Runes ? »

RA « Oui Professeur, notre peuple l'a implantée il y a de ça trois mille ans, mais vous avez décidé d'utiliser votre propre système de langue, et vous avez même mis au ban tout ce qui venait de notre peuple dont un certain nombre d'avancées magiques que vous ne maîtrisez pas encore aujourd'hui. Vraiment dommage... »

BB « C'est donc votre peuple qui a implanté cette langue ! Et bien voilà un fait jusqu'ici inconnu qui vient enfin de nous être révélé, c'est formidable ! Nous pouvons parler en langue runique s'il vous plaît ? J'ai toujours rêvée de connaître les véritables intonations de cette langue lorsqu'elle était parlé !... »

RA « Sans problème... Ecnis woh ynam sraey od uoy hcaet Lasrevinu Egaugnal ? »

Bathsheba Babbling fut troublée quelques instants devant ces sonorités si particulières, elle n'avait fait que lire jusqu'à présent et n'avait jamais pu tenir une conversation avec qui que ce soit. C'était un grand moment pour elle. « I hcaet Lasrevinu Egaugnal ecnis net sraey. »

- Thgirlla ruoy tnecca si tcerroc. Ew tond evah eht emas reddal rof emit Ta Unomi. Rof su net sraey ti si 0,6 sraey...

- Sknaht rof eht tnemilpmoc Raelc, dan thaw era eht rehto rojam segnahc ni ruoy dlrow gnirapmoc ot ruo ?

La conversation se poursuivi comme ça pendant une bonne demi-heure, pour le plus grand plaisir de Raelc à qui sa langue le manquait, du Professeur qui avait une opportunité formidable, et d'Hermione qui buvait les paroles des deux protagonistes. Le reste de la salle avait bien vite arrêté d'essayer de comprendre quoi que ce soit, pour eux c'était du Chinois..

Voyant cela, la professeur préféra stopper son dialogue et faire cours, elle aurait d'autres occasions de lui parler.

BB « Bon alors aujourd'hui nous allons profiter de la présence de Raelc pour voir un texte très difficile, qui a toujours posé de gros problèmes à tous les chercheurs en Runes. Et j'ai l'espoir que nous fassions aujourd'hui des avancées spectaculaires.. »

« Non mais je rêve où la prof en pince pour lui, regarde comment elle le mate », fit une élève à son camarade.

« Ouais, elle en peut plus là. Tu te rends compte sa langue est passée de langue morte à Langue Universelle, et avec un grand et beau gosse extraterrestre en représentant officiel... » dit-il en se marrant.

BB « Bon alors nous allons voir le texte page 299. »

HG « Mais... c'est le texte sur la légende du Roi Soahc et du Dieu de Lumière. »

BB « Oui, ce texte a de nombreuses parts d'ombre, que nous avons toujours tenté d'éclaircir en vain. Mais maintenant peut-être... »

RA « Alors laissez-moi lire ça... Soahc Eht Taerg, il est très connu chez nous... pour ces méfaits. Il serai donc venu sur Terre ? »

BB « Oui, enfin selon la légende... Et un Dieu de Lumière aurait rétabli la Terre du chaos. »

RA « Huummphhh « Dieu de Lumière »... je crois que vous y allez un peu fort, mais laissez-moi lire la suite... alors Soahc desruc eht sledifni dan tup eht raw ni eht elohw

modgnik. Eh setaitini a noitalosed ni eht yellav raen Gib Ytic... Très intéressant.. »

BB « Il a semé la désolation et vous trouvez cela intéressant ? »

RA « Non c'est la méthode qui me fait sourire. Cet Unomi n'était pas pour rien surnommé Soahc, ou plutôt devrais-je dire dans votre langue : chaos. Avec l'utilisation d'un tel sort... »

HG « De quel sort parles-tu Raelc ? »

RA « Et bien du sortilège de désolation : Noitalosed... »

BB « Alors c'est bien un sortilège ?.. Et pourtant c'est une piste qui a déjà été explorée.. car les textes sur Soahc traitent souvent de la désolation. Pourquoi n'a-t'on jamais retrouvé son calligramme runique ? »

RA « Huumm je crois comprendre. Les incantations comportant des calligrammes sont peu nombreuses, ce sont principalement des aides de puissance ou de différentiation. Mais ce dont je vous parle c'est un sortilège qui se lance, mais il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que vous n'ayez jamais réussi à le performer. Seul un Unomi peut utiliser un sort d'une telle puissance. »

HG « N'a-t'il donc pas d'équivalent sur Terre en latin ? Peut-être connaissons-nous ce sort ? »

RA « Hermione, si vous pratiquiez ce sort, crois-moi vous le sauriez, et comme je te l'ai dis il faut une puissance considérable et une terrible haine en soi aussi, condition sinequanone pour le réussir. »

BB « Alors nous pouvons lancer des sorts issus de la langue Runique... enfin je veux dire la Langue Universelle ! »

RA « Oui mais vous ne le saviez pas ? Vous êtes pourtant Professeur... »

BB « Et bien à ma décharge l'étude des runes est utilisée pour des savoirs anciens et pour ses calligrammes utiles pour des magies de protection la plupart du temps. Mais jamais les sortilèges n'ont traversé le temps, ou alors seulement dissimulés comme dans le texte précédent...Et puis nous n'aurions jamais pensé que des runes pourraient s'avérer les clés de sortilèges, comme le latin. C'est une découverte formidable ! »

RA « Je dirais plutôt que c'est une découverte élémentaire... mais passons. »

BB « Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît nous en dire plus sur la suite de cette légende qui n'en ai donc pas une. »

RA « Alors... Eht Dog fo Thilg tup eht dinw fo egnahc no eht Htrae dna evig ecaep ot eht desiurb danl thiw thilg nad cigam thworg.. »

BB « Voilà pourquoi les anciens l'appelaient Dieu de Lumière. »

RA « Oui je vois. Mais ce qu'il a fait n'est rien de plus qu'une croissance accélérée via la magie de la terre et du temps. »

BB « C'est, c'est-à-dire ? »

RA « Vous n'aurez qu'à en demander plus à la professeur de botanique à qui j'ai essayé d'inculquer les bases de cette magie. Sans grand succès malheureusement.. »

Le cours se poursuivit par d'autres lectures et d'autres éclaircissements importants sur des vieux textes sacrés. A 10h30 le cours pris fin et Hermione et Raelc avaient décidé d'aller retrouver Harry à l'infirmerie. Ils marchaient lorsqu'une présence se manifesta soudain au bout du couloir. Une présence à la voix traînante...

« Oh mais ne serait-ce pas nos deux tourtereaux...? »

* * *

><p>Ah la la, pov' Malfoy il sait vraiment pas ce qui l'attend... :D<p>

Des petites reviews ? :)


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le duel

**Chapitre 5 : Le duel**

« Oh mais ne serait-ce pas nos deux tourtereaux...? » Cette voix traînante, Hermione ne la connaissait que trop bien.

DM « Oh toi Granger, je peux comprendre que tu ais envie de passer du bon temps avec lui, c'est quand même autre chose que weasmoche. Mais toi l'étranger, comment fais-tu pour traîner avec cette traînée impure, cette sale sang de bourbe ! »

Hermione était trop choquée pour répliquer, et c'est Raelc qui s'en chargea : « Egartuo. J'exige réparation selon la loi Egartuo. Nous nous affronterons à l'aube du dernier jour de la semaine. Soit au rendez-vous à l'orée de la forêt ou malédiction s'abattra sur les tiens. »

DM « Que, que... quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette loi là : « Egartuo » ? »

RA « Pour ta gouverne, c'est une des plus anciennes lois Unomi, qui permet par la magie la réparation du manque de respect. Nous nous battrons dans un duel à mort dimanche, maintenant ôte toi de notre chemin, qu'il ne me prenne pas envie de te corriger immédiatement. »

Malfoy avait perdu son air arrogant et était plus pâle que jamais, mais il ajouta tout de même : « Oui c'est ça, battons nous en duel je n'ai pas peur de toi ! »

Hermione et Raelc passèrent devant lui, Raelc ne manquant pas de remarquer le manque de conviction dont faisait preuve le jeune insolent, et se dit qu'il aurait une bien maigre opposition en face de lui dimanche. Passé le couloir d'après, ce qui se passa l'étonna franchement.

- Non mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Malfoy se donne toujours en parade comme ça, c'est dans sa nature d'être méprisant, et tu ne peux pas provoquer en duel à mort tous ceux qui t'insultent! s'exclama Hermione.

- Hermione il t'a terriblement manqué de respect !

- Mais ce n'est pas à toi de demander réparation !

- Attaquer mes proches, c'est m'attaquer moi-même. Cela fait partie de la culture Unomi.

- Mais je ne veux pas être responsable de sa mort ! Même si c'est un salop.

- Hé bien il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de tenir de tels propos. Maintenant il ne sert plus à rien d'en parler, un contrat magique s'est instauré entre nous deux et il ne se conclura qu'à la fin de notre duel.

- Mais la violence n'a jamais rien résolu Raelc ! Cette loi n'est pas bonne..

- Elle fait partie des fondements de notre civilisation, et si elle a permis d'en arriver là où nous en sommes, elle n'a aucune raison d'être remise en cause. Allez comme je te l'ai dis ça ne sert plus à rien d'en parler le contrat est scellé, écoutes tu n'as pas à avoir de sentiment de culpabilité, je suis l'entier responsable de cette décision.. Allons voir Harry OK ?

- Oui je vais tâcher de lui remonter le moral, mais j'ai moi-même un moral très bas tout de suite..

- Hermione ne me dis pas ça, j'ai fait ça pour toi! Pour moi aussi bien sûr, s'empressa t'il d'ajouter, et pour tous ceux qu'il a lâchement insulté ou attaqué ces derniers temps. Je n'ai pas oublié son accueil d'il y a deux jours... je lui avais à ce moment là bien signifié de ne plus s'approcher de moi...

- Oui c'est vrai, il l'a bien cherché l'idiot. Mais je peux pas approuver de telles méthodes... Et sur ce elle accéléra le pas, Raelc pouvait ressentir que cet épisode avait quelque peu cassé quelque chose entre eux. Maudit Malfoy !

Dans l'infirmerie Harry n'était pas seul, Ron, Ginny et Neville étaient autour de lui. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, le ton montait.

« ...moi tranquille, ... encore venir après ça ! »

GW « Arrêtes Harry ! On ne t'abandonnera pas ! »

RW « Jamais Harry, tu m'entends ! Tu as toujours été spécial... maintenant tu l'ai encore un peu plus voilà tout... »

HP « De toute façon c'est pas le moment pour en parler. Bonjour Hermione ! Bonjour Raecl. »

HG « Harry comment ça va ? »

HP « Comme quelqu'un qui n'a plus de vie, un condamné, à part ça ça baigne..! »

HG « Harry on t'abandonnera pas, comme l'a dit Ron... »

HP « Tiens à ce propos en quoi peux-tu m'aider Raelc, vous en aviez parlé hier... »

RA « Lorsque tu auras quitté cette infirmerie, je t'informerai sur les diverses possibilités pour te débarrasser de ce morceau d'âme qui te ronge. »

HP « Hé ba je sors tout de suite alors ! » dit-il en se mettant rapidement debout. L'infirmière cette fois fut prise de court et tout ce petit monde se retrouva fissa dans la Salle sur Demande .

HP « Alors je t'écoute... »

RA « Harry faut que tu saches déjà que je n'ai pas de solution miracle. Pour détruire le morceau d'âme qui te parasite, il te faudra mourir. »

Le maigre espoir qu'avait fait naître Raelc en lui proposant son aide venait de s'évanouir définitivement et ne laissait la place qu'à un grand vide abyssal.

RW « Mais tu as dit... » commença Ron énervé.

RA « ...mais!... car il y a un mais, la mort n'est pas toujours définitive... »

Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir, suite à cette assertion des plus saugrenues, puis Hermione s'exclama : « Peux-tu ramener une âme morte comme tu l'as fait avec cet oiseau ? » Un grand sourire de Raelc répondit pour lui par l'affirmative.

Ron lui était abasourdi. « Tu peux ressusciter les morts... »

RA « Hum pas vraiment, mais je peux incarner une âme voguant, et en ramener une qui vient de s'en aller. »

HG « Tu veux dire que tu pourrais ramener à la vie quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir un Avada Kedavra ? »

RA « Oui, je peux. »

GW « Waouh c'est incroyable ! »

HP « Alors tu pourrais me lancer un Avada Kedavra, donc me tuer, puis ramener mon âme non souillée dans mon corps et me ressusciter, c'est ça ! »

RA « Doucement Harry, pour toi c'est différent je le crains.. »

HP « Je t'écoute.. »

RA « L'âme de Voldemort et la tienne sont assemblées depuis tes 1 an, elles ont comme... fusionnées. Même séparées de ton corps, le processus risque de prendre du temps pour qu'elles se séparent... Or il faut que la réinsertion de l'âme perdue, au sein de son corps, se fasse rapidement. Mais ça peut être un risque à prendre, et ça c'est à toi seul d'en décider.. »

HP « OK au moins ça me laisse un espoir... De toute façon tous les horcruxes devront être détruits avant que je ne m'attaque à celui-là.. je veux dire, à moi. »

RA « Cependant saches que je ne serai pas ici éternellement alors il te faudra agir vite ou prendre le risque de mourir et transmettre alors le flambeau... »

Harry acquiesça et c'était maintenant l'heure pour les poudlardiens d'aller en cours, mais ils décidèrent de se réunir tous après les cours ici pour un autre cours bien plus intéressant avec Raelc. Ce dernier regagna le parc pour méditer, mais décida bien vite d'aller faire un tour aux Trois Ballais...

A 17h, il rejoignit la petite troupe dans la Salle sur Demande. Il s'approcha discrètement, les observant à distance. Harry était en train de voler, plus concentré que jamais, et de temps en temps il envoyait des sorts en direction du sol, un sortilège de déflagration, un de destruction, c'était sans doute destiné à un Voldemort imaginaire. Savoir que son âme finirait par être séparée de celle de Voldemort, même si cela risquait d'entraîner sa mort, lui avait redonné de l'entrain.

Hermione et Ginny se lançaient des Cigam Pukcip et des Stupefix, sautant et courant pour éviter les sorts. Ron et Neville eux se livraient aussi un duel acharné avec des tas de sorts qui fusaient.

Raelc ne voulait pas les interrompre et il commença à s'entraîner de son côté. Il lui fallait un adversaire à sa mesure. Il s'appliqua donc le sortilège Noitacilpud, et un double identique sorti de son corps. Ils se mirent en face l'un de l'autre et s'envoyèrent les premiers sorts. De grands rouleaux de flammes traversaient la pièce, se fracassant contre des boucliers de glace. Des monceaux de pierre tout droit sortis du sol s'abattaient sur l'un ou l'autre des combattants, et une multitude de sorts de toutes les couleurs fusaient de part et d'autre. C'était un sacré spectacle auquel assistèrent bientôt cinq spectateurs assidus, mais tenant leur distance, bien conscients de la violence des coups portés.

Un sortilège tourbillonnant orange doré parti de la main d'un des Raelc, l'autre Raelc disparu puis réapparu quelques 50 m plus à gauche. Mais le filament orangé de Raelc numéro 1 repartit à 90° dans sa direction, et Raelc numéro 2 fit apparaître un bouclier devant lui qui contint le sort de Raelc 1. Cependant le filament ne se brisa pas et commença à contourner le bouclier. Raelc 2 propulsa alors une grande onde de magie qui fit exploser son propre bouclier et dispersa le sort de Raelc 1. Ce dernier poursuivit ses attaques avec l'envoi d'un sort vert que nos spectateurs ne connaissaient que trop bien, accompagné de sa bourrasque familière. Mais cet Avada Kedavra n'était pas comme celui qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir, rapidement il se dédoubla, et redédoubla, encore et encore. Une pluie d'Avada Kedavra fondait sur Raelc 2 dont la vue de l'attaque le faisait...sourire.. Il écarta les bras et ... rien ne se passa, les Avada Kedavra s'arrêtèrent, comme si le temps en avait fait de même, ce qui était peut-être le cas? Raelc 2 se sortit donc de ce mauvais pas, il effectua ensuite un salto de côté, le bras gauche courbé vers le haut, en protection. Mais Raelc 1 avait anticipé la sortie de Raelc 2 et était derrière lui et il brillait étrangement. Puis sans prévenir l'air crépita, Raelc 2 se retourna mais ne put rien faire, il encaissa un éclair qui l'envoya 20 m plus loin, le corps à moitié calciné. « Ah la la Raelc... sans la protection de ton vêtement tu serais déjà dans l'au delà... quel erreur cette sortie de zone.. » « Allez t'aurai fait pareil p'tit enfoiré fit-il en souriant. Bon je vais te filer mes douleurs prépares-toi..._Den Noitacilpud_ ». Et les deux Raelc ne firent à nouveau plus qu'un.

Raelc mit un genou à terre, comme s'il venait lui même de recevoir une partie de l'éclair de foudre. Il se releva bien vite et fit face à ses cinq compagnons de Poudlard. « Alors vous avez arrêtés de vous entraîner ? »

HG « Raelc c'était incroyable, ton double... »

GW « ...tu finiras pas de nous étonner je crois. »

HP « C'était quoi tous ces sorts ? » Harry avait l'air très intéressé par ce qu'il venait de voir. « Comment tu peux démultiplier un Avada Kedavra ? »

RW « Et ce sort orangé c'était quoi ? »

RA « Doucement pas tous à la fois.. » dit-il, s'amusant de la situation. « Commençons par la fin, Ron.., ce sort orangé comme tu dis c'était Renrub Tenmalif. Un sort très vicieux, accrocheur... Voyant que les terriens étaient pendus à ses lèvres il poursuivit : il s'enroule autour de votre ennemi et le brûle atrocement, s'en défaire est très compliqué et demande beaucoup d'expérience. »

RW « C'est de la magie noire ça..? »

RA « Je ne connais pas ce terme... pour moi la magie n'a pas de couleur, tout dépend de l'utilisation que l'on en fait. Mais je reconnais que ce sort est particulièrement mauvais, donc noir si tu veux... Ensuite il y a ce Luos Rekat dont tu m'as parlé Harry, ou votre Avada Kedavra puisque c'est la même chose. Vous ne pratiquez jamais la multiplication pour un sort ? »

HP « Euuuhhheu... non. »

RA « Ah vous êtes vraiment aux balbutiements de la magie c'est dingue. » se désespéra Raelc.

RW « Tu sais si on est si nuls que ça et que tu perds ton temps avec nous tu peux retourner chez toi... »

RA »Je n'ai pas dit ça Ron, et puis je suis en mission ici, et je ne peux pas rentrer sans résultat. »

RW « Tu dois étudier notre culture ? C'est quoi ce que t'entend par des résultats..? »

RA « J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à voir ici, à commencer par la nature de cette salle, que je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps d'étudier... »

HP « Tu pourrais nous apprendre à dupliquer un sort ? »

RA « ...Oui pourquoi pas, mais il vous faut déjà apprendre à concentrer un sort, condition préalable indispensable. »

GW « Hé au fait c'est vrai que tu vas te battre en duel contre Malfoy ! »

RA « Oui c'est vrai. »

HP « Dumbledore ne te laissera pas faire. Les duels sont interdits dans cette école. »

RA « L'Egartuo n'a pas de frontière, c'est une loi universelle des Unomi et cette école ne fera pas exception.. »

RW « Hermione nous a dit qu'il l'avait insulté c'est tout...? »

RA « C'est tout ? Et tu ne trouves pas cela suffisant ? »

HP « Malfoy est un petit connard, qui s'est rallié avec Voldemort en plus. Pourquoi tu le défends Ron »? »

RW « Hé ! Mais je le défends pas ! Je dis juste que si on devait se battre en duel à mort à chaque insulte... ça serait le chaos. »

HP « Au moins le Malfoy on l'entendra plus ! Il fanfaronnera moins. »

HG « Il ne fanfaronnera plus jamais oui ! Raelc va le tuer ! »

RA « Tu préfèrerais le contraire...? »

HG « Non bien sûr ! Mais pourquoi tuer pour si peu ! »

RA « Ecoutes Hermione nos cultures ont de grosses différences, et voici la première de taille : on ne joue pas avec l'honneur Unomi. Ce Malfoy sera puni comme il se doit.. Bon alors la concentration magique ça vous intéresse ? »

HP « Oui c'est se concentrer sur sa magie avant de lancer un sort c'est ça ? »

RA « Huum pas tout à fait.. il faut se concentrer sur sa magie oui, mais pas seulement, il y a une incantation spéciale à effectuer. Oh bien sûr avec l'habitude elle ne se prononce plus et se fait naturellement, mais au début il est indispensable de l'apprendre.. La formule c'est « Gronst Gib Gintartencnoc ». »

HP « Ah ouais c'est compliqué... »

RA « Oui je suis d'accord, dans le jargon on parle du G3. Avec un peu d'entraînement vous devriez y arriver... »

HP « OK on s'y met ? »

RA « Vas-y, utilises l'incantation sur le sort de ton choix, et maintenant que tu as pleinement conscience de la magie qui est en toi, tu devrais pouvoir y arriver facilement. »

HP « Comment tu la prononces déjà la formule ? »

RA « La manière de la prononcer ou de la penser n'est pas le plus important, il faut que tu la ressentes en fait... »

Les premiers tests débutèrent et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils ne s'avérèrent pas très concluants.

HP « _Gronst Gib Gintartencnoc Expulso_ ! » Raelc ne ressentit qu'une légère poussée au niveau de son ventre.

RA « Mais bon sang mets-y du cœur! Allez recommence... »

Un jet un peu plus concentré cette fois partit de la baguette d'Harry et frappa Raelc. Ce dernier n'effectua qu'un seul pas de recul, et s'exclama de plus belle : « Tu ne te concentres pas assez sur ton essence magique ! Bon les autres vous y arrivez ? » Ils hochèrent tous la tête et Raelc décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure...

RA « Bon je crois que vous avez besoin d'être mis en situation, il n'y a que comme ça que l'on peut accélérer l'apprentissage. On va s'exercer en situation de combat réel et je ne vous ferai aucun cadeau. Je veux voir si vous avez de la ressource et le sens de l'improvisation. »

HG « Euuuh t'es sûr ? Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi, la lutte est inégale.. »

RA « La vie est ainsi faite. Parfois on est confronté à plus fort que soi et il faut savoir se défendre. Il n'y a que comme ça que l'on évolue. »

RW « C'est facile à dire ça pour toi, tu es toujours le plus fort hein... »

RA « Oh mais détrompes toi Ron.. Sur ma planète je ne suis pas le plus fort, loin de là! Je suis encore jeune, je n'ai pas l'expérience des anciens Unomis... »

RW « Oui tu es jeune, et puis c'est vrai qu'ils n'enverraient pas leurs meilleurs soldats pour une mission d'observation, enfin... sans vouloir t'offenser bien sûr ! »

RA 'Le petit enfoiré !' « Oui tu as raison, mais mon peuple envoie quand même quelqu'un capable de se défendre dans tout milieu.. Et puis mon jeune âge n'est pas non plus des plus significatifs comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, et j'ai sans doute vécu plus de temps que certains trentenaires sur votre planète... Et j'ai des amis plus jeunes que moi mais qui ont vécu plus de temps encore que moi... »

HG « Hein ? Comment ça ? »

RA « Oui Hermione, J'en connais certains qui ont dû passer énormément de temps dans les salles d'entraînement spécial... »

HG « D'accord... » fit une Hermione pensante.

Une puissante onde de choc balaya alors Harry, Ron et Neville, les envoyant valdinguer plus loin sur le sol ou, dans le cas de Neville, contre une colonne de pierre.

GW « Mais ça va pas la tête ! »

RA « Défendez-vous ! » '_Ynoga_'. Ginny se mit alors à hurler sous l'impulsion de la douleur.

HG « _Diffendo_ ! » Raelc ne reçu pas d'entailles, car il dévia habilement le sort, mais il rompit le contact avec Ginny.

HP « Enfoiré ! _Endoloris_ ! » Le sort fondit sur Raelc qui le stoppa avec d'une main, le sort formant désormais une boule, qu'il renvoya en direction d'Harry. Mais ce dernier dans un reflexe parvint à l'éviter et la boule se fracassa contre un mur.

Hermione, elle, était déjà au chevet de Ginny, la remettant debout. Erreur. Raelc fit un mouvement rapide du bras et un bruit de fouet claqua dans l'air, laissant une Hermione hurlante et dont le sang traversait déjà la robe. Mais Raelc était pris dans le combat et il poursuivit sa « leçon ». Il perçu un sort assez puissant venant de sa droite, c'était intéressant : les Stupefix de Ron et Neville avaient fusionné. Il parvint à le dévier en concentrant de la magie au bout de sa main, et le sort alla briser une des colonnes de la salle.

Harry, Ron et Neville s'étaient maintenant rassemblés et accéléraient le pas vers Raelc, parlant tout bas. Ils lancèrent ensemble un Impedimenta, mais seuls ceux de Neville et Ron s'assemblèrent, celui d'Harry voyageant seul à côté. Raelc envoya un sort multiple qui vint frapper Ron et Neville, maintenant en train de se débattre à terre avec les jambes brisées. Harry était le dernier à lui faire face et il lança un Sectumsempra que Raelc évita.

HP « Plutôt musclé ton entraînement ! fit un Harry encore plus hirsute que d'habitude. Ca se fait pas d'attaquer par surprise ! »

RA « Oh que si ça se fait. Et si tu ne sais pas ça c'est que tu manques d'expérience. » Il produisit alors un grand flash lumineux et fit un déplacement instantané pour se retrouver derrière Harry. Le temps qu'Harry comprenne et se retourne, il était déjà figé.

Raelc n'en avait pas encore fini, il se dirigea vers les deux filles, mais il n'y en avait plus qu'une... HG _'Gronst Gib Gintartencnoc Reducto_' Le sort vint frapper Raelc en plein milieu du dos. Et il ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus : la douleur vive qu'il ressentait, ou alors le fait de ne pas avoir senti le coup venir... Il sentait toujours venir la magie, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, mais très rarement, son corps se protégeait seul, sa cape aussi! Elle qui était imprégnée par sa magie. Là vraiment quelque chose ne tournait pas rond...

Il se retourna, en face de lui se trouvait une Hermione blessée, mais au regard plein de courage, et d'incompréhension ? Il décida d'en finir en envoyant un puissant sort de désarmement, auquel Hermione ne put opposer qu'une résistance symbolique. Mais il restait encore un combattant, ou plutôt une combattante ? Ginny lança elle aussi un Expelliarmus, que le Stupefix de Raelc fit voler en éclat, ayant raison de la pauvre Ginny, figée à son tour.

« Hermione... Comment ça va ? » fit-il venant à sa rencontre pour la soutenir.

- Tu veux tous nous tuer Raelc ? fit Hermione d'une voix chevrotante, t'appelles ça un entraînement toi ?

- Oui Hermione.. dit-il en lui passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il la regarda de plus prêt et se rendit compte maintenant à quel point il l'avait amochée, et cela lui serra le cœur plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. T'inquiètes pas je vais te soigner.

- Pomfresh...murmura t'elle.

- Mais non avec moi ça sera plus rapide tu vas voir. Le coup de fouet avait profondément entaillé le corps d'Hermione, du buste à la taille.

- Les autres, il faut s'en occuper... et.. oh mon Dieu ton ventre..! Raelc ne s'était pas encore regardé, mais la douleur lui indiquait qu'il était salement amoché. Il regarda enfin son corps et vit l'ampleur des dégâts, un trou béant s'y trouvait et il se fit violence pour ne pas tourner de l'œil. Comment s'était possible ? Elle avait réussie à concentrer sa magie mais il n'y avait pas décelé une puissance exceptionnelle.. seulement son corps ne s'était pas défendu comme habituellement. Quel était donc ce mystère ? Hermione se rappela à son bon souvenir en le secouant et lui montrant ses camarades.

Raelc avait en effet complètement occulté les autres, concentré uniquement sur sa blessure et Hermione. Il défigea donc Ginny et Harry. Quant aux deux autres, ils restaient au sol, se tenant toujours la jambe pour Ron et les jambes pour Neville, toutes deux brisées. Ils reprenaient leurs esprits, maintenant le combat fini.

RW « Un Endoloris sur ma sœur ! Et Hermione, oh Hermione! ça va? Regarde dans quel état tu l'as mise ! Ma baguette ? dit-il en fouillant dans ses poches et en essayant de se remettre debout sur sa jambe valide. Où est ma baguette ? » Celle-ci avait dû voler au cours du combat.

HP « Si il arrive quoi que ce soit à Hermione ! Ginny comment ça va ? dit-il en se pressant dans ses bras. »

RA « Calmez-vous ! Tout va bien, personne n'a été gravement blessé. »

RW « Non mais tu blagues ! Vite il faut emmener Hermione voir Pomfresh, et Neville ! »

RA « Je vais m'en occuper et dans quelques instants ils seront parfaitement remis OK ? »

RW « Non on va chez Pomfresh, j'ai pas confiance. » Et ils partirent tous, Harry et Ginny faisant léviter Neville, Hermione et Ron appuyés tous les deux à Ginny et Harry, laissant Raelc dans un profond désarroi et avec un grand sentiment de solitude.

Raelc les suivit malgré tout de loin, inquiet pour la santé d'Hermione, et se demandant s'il n'avait pas gaffé en les blessant de la sorte. Mais mince au moins c'était un entraînement en conditions réelles ! non ? Combien en avait-il suivit lui-même ? Des tonnes. Ils avaient besoin de ça, au moins ça les préparerai pour des échéances futures c'était certain, en espérant que ça ne serait pas contre lui...

Il attendait devant la porte de l'infirmerie, et il entendait une Pomfresh à moitié paniquée qui s'activait de l'autre côté de la porte. Après un quart d'heure, Harry sortit de la pièce et dévisagea Raelc. Qu'est-ce que t'as fais à Hermione, Pomfresh n'arrive pas à lui enlever la trace ! Tu as osé la fouetter...!

RA 'Merde' « Laisse moi rentrer, votre médecin est incompétente je crois ! » Et il rentra en poussant fortement la porte, et se dirigea vers les rideaux blancs qui masquaient deux lits sous les regards énervés et dégoûtés des autres.

RW « Toi là ! »

RA « La ferme ! Pourquoi les avoir conduits ici ? »

PP « Monsieur ! Il est interdit de pénétrer ici sans mon autorisation.. » Mais Raelc poursuivit sa marche et mit sa main en face de Pomfresh au niveau de son visage. Aussitôt cette dernière se stoppa et ne bougea plus même un sourcil, comme figée dans le temps.

RA « Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas écouté, je peux vous soigner facilement. »

RW « Ba dépêche toi alors ! »

RA « Toi ! Tu me parles autrement ! Il faudrait pas que t'oublies à qui tu t'adresses ! »

Sur ce il ouvrit les rideaux du premier lit et y vit une Hermione à moitié endormie, des bandages autour de sa poitrine et son ventre nus, une bouteille de potion posée sur sa table de chevet. 'Mais qu'est-ce que ce Dr Foldingue a bien pu lui donner comme traitement ?'

Ginny le rejoignit dans la salle, le visage marquée. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? »

- Regarde : _Taert_, murmura t'il. Aussitôt une douce lumière blanchâtre émana de lui et enveloppa Hermione. Au bout d'une minute il reprit la parole : rejoins-moi auprès de l'autre lit si tu le souhaites je vais maintenant m'occuper de Neville.

- Quoi t'as fini ?

- Oui tu pourras vérifier par toi même l'état de sa peau sous les bandages..

Ginny ne manqua pas de vérifier et fut estomaqué de l'efficacité de ses soins. Elle sortit de la salle tout sourire et alla rejoindre les autres en levant les pouces. Raelc lui en avait presque fini avec Neville qui après avoir montré de la réticence s'était dit qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre à essayer, puisque Pomfresh lui avait imposé deux jours à rester au lit et à souffrir pendant que ses os se ressoudaient.

Au bout d'une minute à peine de soins ce n'est pas Raelc mais Neville lui même qui sortit en premier de derrière les rideaux, sous les regards ahuris de ses camarades.

HP « Waouh... Je m'excuse Raelc, je n'aurai pas du douter de toi... Maintenant tu peux t'occuper de Ginny ? Ce Doloris l'a choqué aussi.. et Ron... »

RW « ...Non ! Moi ça ira... je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

GW « Ron ne le prend pas comme ça! Hermione est guérie, elle n'a aucune séquelle ! »

RW « Mais alors pourquoi elle est pas debout ici avec nous..? »

RA « Votre infirmière l'a droguée avec je sais pas quoi, elle va pas se réveiller de sitôt... Bon ceux qui veulent être soignés ne bougez plus, je vais propager le sort dans cette zone. Ron ? »

RW « Allez vas-y... »

RA « _Treat_ » prononça t'il à haute voix afin que ses camarades se rappellent de ce sort. Une large onde blanche les recouvrit et quelques instants plus tard ils avaient tous recouvré la forme.

GW « On est comme neufs ! Merci Raelc ! Oh mais c'est quoi ce que tu as dans le dos ? » fit-elle après avoir remarqué le grand trou dans ses vêtements et alors que Raelc semblait partir.

RA « Rien du tout, mais vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Hermione à son réveil... »

Et sur ce Raelc décida de les laisser et retourna dans son appartement après avoir mis fin au sort affectant Pomfresh.

En ce beau dimanche de mai, Raelc avait décidé de se changer les idées et d'aller visiter le coin. Il se leva à l'aube et franchit la large porte du château et les protections du portail sans difficultés, il mit le cap sur Londres. Il savait que les sorciers n'étaient qu'une petite communauté et que la majorité des habitants de la planète étaient des humains sans magie. Il était quand même curieux de les voir de plus prêt, il en avait déjà fréquenté notamment sur Altora et il avait envie de poursuivre les rencontres.

Il vola avec un sortilège de désillusion afin de ne pas se faire repérer, il avait envie de voler cela lui donner un profond sentiment de liberté et cela finissait aussi de le réveiller. Au bout d'une heure il se posa au cœur de Londres, certaines personnes qui passaient à côté de lui regardaient ses vêtements et le dévisageaient, mais la plupart marchaient droit sans un regard pour ceux qui les entouraient, se rendant sans doute à leur travail. C'était assez ennuyeux, personne ne venait lui parler. Il visita la ville, déambulant dans les rues, se prit même un petit déjeuner typiquement anglais à la terrasse d'un café, qu'il paya avec un vieux bout de journal trouvé par terre et métamorphosé en joli billet de 10 pounds. Il alla voir quelques monuments cités sur un guide touristique mais aussi des sites moins touristiques mais qui l'intéressaient comme l'aéroport d'Heathrow ou le centre financier la City. Il fit aussi la tournée des pubs mais il dû écourter ses envies de pinte car il avait promis à Dumbledore de redonner un cours ce vendredi soir à 21h et il était... oups 21h15... Il sortit du bar en titubant après avoir fait roulé ses dernières pièces sur le comptoir, et transplana à Préaulard, arrivant assez miraculeusement en un seul morceau. Il franchit les barrières de protection sans problème, même bourré! ah la protection magique de leur école c'était pas ça... Et à 21h25 il pénétrait dans la Grande Salle, où des exclamations de surprise ? de soulagement ? un peu de tout ça, l'accueillirent.

AD « Raelc, nous commencions à nous dire que vous ne viendriez pas... »

RA « Et moi c'est pareil... Mais je m'en suis finalement rappelé.. hips. »

MM « Raelc vous n'allez pas bien ? »

RA « Mais si pourquoi ? Allez c'eeeeeeeeeeeest partiiiiiiiii...! Je veux que vous me fassiez des groupes de 2. Vous avez appris la dernière fois pour certains à ressentir la magie de votre ennemi. C'est quelque chose d'indispensable pour ce que je vais vous demander aujourd'hui, à savoir, hips.., contrôler votre sort jusqu'à l'ennemi. »

Des exclamations se faisaient entendre dans la salle, c'était à la fois pour la nouvelle technique qui allait leur être enseignée et pour l'état dans lequel se trouvait notre voyageur extraterrestre.

- Monsieur le Directeur, me ferez-vous l'honneur de vous joindre à moi ? dit-il en vacillant légèrement.

- Oui... certainement, mais j'espère ne pas vous décevoir..

- Allez pour vous ça sera simple j'en suis sûr. Ne pratiquez-vous pas déjà ce sort ?

- Si mais de façon sporadique. Au cours d'un duel on passe généralement plus de temps à se concentrer sur sa magie que sur celle de l'autre, même si bien sûr il faut en permanence être conscient des actions de son adversaire.

- Je vous suis sur ce dernier point, mais je n'y accorde pas la même importance, hips.. pardon. Pour moi connaître son ennemi, ses réactions, et être en permanence dans l'analyse de sa magie est primordial ! Si vous connaissez la magie de votre adversaire alors vous ne serez jamais surpris. Monsieur le Directeur vous allez me lancer le sort de votre choix, et moi je devrais l'éviter, c'est tout.. A vous d'en modifier la trajectoire pour m'atteindre.

- Très bien préparez-vous. Et il lança un premier sort bleu pâle qui fonça droit sur Raelc Au dernier moment celui-ci se déplaça de quelques pas et évita le sort qui alla frapper un mur. Dumbledore en envoya un autre, Raelc se redéplaça mais cette fois plus tôt. Dumbledore parvint alors à modifier la trajectoire de son sort et à le dévier vers Raelc. Il le bloqua de sa main gauche, et le dispersa dans l'air.

RA « C'est un bon début ! Mais corsons la chose... Cette fois je vais non seulement bouger, mais aussi répliquer. Essayez donc de m'atteindre... »

Dumbledore envoya un nouveau rayon bleu pâle mais Raelc disparu. Il perçut finalement sa présence au dessus de lui mais son rayon ne suivit pas, trop surpris par ce déplacement instantané et par le sort qui était maintenant prêt, si prêt de lui...et qui le frappa. Dumbledore s'écroula sous la décharge du sort qui le frappa.

Dumbledore à moitié assommé se redressa tant bien que mal pour faire face à l'étranger.

AD « Vous vous êtes déplacé si rapidement...Vous avez transplanté ? »

RA « Oui pourquoi cela vous étonne ? »

AD « Oui quelque peu. Au sein de Poudlard on ne peut pas transplaner hormis si des manipulations sont faites sur la magie de l'école, ce dont vous semblez donc définitivement être capable. Privilège habituellement accordé au seul Directeur de cette école. »

RA « Oui la magie de cette école est très belle, mais aisément violable. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'interférer dans la magie de Poudlard pour « transplaner » comme vous dîtes, je peux faire fi des contraintes de l'environnement magique en modulant les fréquences de ma propre magie et ainsi ne jamais être pris au dépourvu... »

AD « Très intéressant... Mais si vous le voulez bien je vais interférer sur cette salle afin que tous ici nous puissions transplaner, mais uniquement dans la salle elle-même. »

Après cette courte pause Dumbledore envoya un autre rayon sur Raelc qui était revenu au sol. Raelc se déplaça en volant cette fois-ci de manière verticale et latérale à la fois, ce décollage ayant raison du sort d'Albus qui ne pu le suivre. Bien au contraire c'est le Directeur qui reçu une deuxième décharge, retenant à peine un grognement de douleur.

RA « Bon ça suffit. A vous de me faire une démonstration d'esquive maintenant. »

C'est un Dumbledore affaibli mais fier et droit qui acquiesça avant de se mettre en position défensive.

RA '_Kosch_' pensa Raelc et un nouveau sort jaune-grisâtre comme chargé d'électricité fonça sur Dumbledore. Albus fit un bon de côté accompagné d'une roulade, se décalant ainsi de cinq bons mètres, mais il prit le sort de plein fouet, s'écroulant par terre.

RA « Vous ne bougez ni assez vite, ni assez loin.. Vous devriez utiliser le déplacement instantané pour gagner en vitesse et en imprévisibilité. »

Dumbledore le regarda d'un regard acéré. Indubitablement il s'était mis en mode survie, et il tâcherait de ne plus se laisser toucher par ce sortilège d'assommement qui paraissait assez terrible malgré ses tentatives de masquer la douleur. Raelc envoya de nouveau le sortilège d'assommement qui fila vers sa proie. Mais celle-ci avait disparue, Dumbledore avait tansplané Merlin seul sait où mais cela ne sembla pas décontenancer Raelc qui d'un mouvement de bras fit virer son sortilège vers la droite puis droit entre deux colonnes de pierre de l'autre bout de la salle. De derrière ces deux là jaït alors Albus Dumbledore qui d'un Protego neutralisa le Kosch.

Des applaudissements naissèrent dans la Grande Salle saluant ainsi la bonne défense du Directeur, mais d'autres semblaient également applaudir le rayon "tête chercheuse" de l'Unomi.

RA « Très bien, poursuivit Raelc, hips.., il se secoua la tête. Bon maintenant c'est à vous, et souvenez-vous le maître mot c'est de rester concentré sur la magie de son adversaire. » Durant son petit discours il chercha des yeux Hermione mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle dans l'assemblée.

La séance qui s'en suivit fut d'un grand fouillis, ressemblant plus à un cours de transplanage qu'à un cours de contrôle de sortilège. Raelc en ressortit à 23h assez dépité et il retourna directement dans sa chambre, s'allongeant et réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien retirer de ce peuple si primaire. « Rien » lui soufflait une petite voix dans sa tête, mais il ne voulait pas sombrer dans le désespoir et songer à ce qu'il devrait faire s'il ne pouvait ramener personne correspondant aux attentes de son peuple... Non pas ce soir, non il ne voulait pas songer à ce qu'il serait sans aucun doute obligé de faire à ce peuple si accueillant, à ses nouveaux amis, à Hermione...

« Aaaaahhhhhh » il poussa un cri, un cri de pur dépit. Oui il le savait déjà, il en avait l'intuition la plus certaine, jamais ils n'accepteraient une domination sans broncher, et il devrait alors agir...

Raelc se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre et à lui-même, il s'était endormi tout habillé. Il voulait quitter Poudlard aujourd'hui, il avait soif de découvertes tout comme hier sauf qu'il irait beaucoup plus loin aujourd'hui. Il franchit le portail vers 7h et transplana de lieu en lieu, à chaque fois vers le point le plus loin qu'il pouvait voir à l'horizon. Ainsi il petit déjeuna en France, passa sa matinée en Italie, en Grèce et en Turquie où il déjeuna chez des sorciers locaux fort sympathiques mais au talent très limité. Il poursuivit son périple l'après-midi en Afrique où il put observer la magnificence des étendues désertiques et la riche simplicité de la vie locale. Et déjà la nuit état là et il trouva refuge chez une famille de « moldus » comme les surnommaient les Anglais. Ils le regardaient assez bizarrement, surtout ses mains d'ailleurs, ainsi que sa peau très pâle, mais c'était avec respect et aucun ne se montra maladroit ou insultant, ce qui plut beaucoup à notre voyageur.

Le petit matin approchait et Raelc n'avait pas oublié le rendez-vous qu'il avait avec Malfoy. Il dut utiliser une partie de sa magie pour transplaner d'Afrique Centrale jusque dans le Parc de Poudlard, où il était loin d'être seul. Apparemment une bonne partie des élèves de Poudlard souhaitait assister à ce duel, malgré l'heure matinale.

Il fendit les personnes réunies en cercle prêt de la forêt et aperçut bientôt Malfoy, le regard vide comme si sa mort était proche. Et Raelc ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait bien raison. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et les premiers sortilèges pourront être lancés dès la première lueur jaïssante de l'Astre de feu. Il avait expliqué à une Pansy Parkinson presque implorante les modalités du duel à la fin de son dernier cours, et elle était là ce matin, à quelques mètres de son petit protégé, le regard grave. Raelc jeta un coup d'œil sur les autres personnes présentes. Il y avait beaucoup de Serpentards, mais les autres maisons n'étaient pas en reste. Il y avait quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles mais surtout beaucoup de Gryffondors. Sans doute étaient-ils venus apprécier la mort du Serpentard qu'ils haïssaient tant ?

Son regard croisa alors celui d'Hermione. Elle était bien rétablie et à la voir debout son cœur se fit soudain léger. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas il le sentait, et elle continuait à le fixer, alors il plongea dans son esprit et elle dut ressentir sa présence car elle lui parla.

HG 'Où étais-tu hier?'

RA 'Je voyageais.'

HG 'Ne tues pas Malfoy s'il te plaît...' l'implora t'elle.

RA 'Hermione... toi... tu ne peux pas dire ça... tu es la première offensée dans cette histoire. N'est-ce pas ton pire ennemi?'

HG 'Non mon pire ennemi c'est Voldemort. Lui n'est qu'un sale gamin mal éduqué...'

RA '...Et il le payera de sa vie.'

HG 'Non, s'il te plaît...'

RA 'Il est l'heure maintenant...' « Nous sommes ici réunis Draco Malfoy en vertu de l'Egartuo, qui se matérialisera au lever du soleil par un combat se terminant à la mort de l'un des participants. » Raelc tourna le dos à Malfoy, marcha une dizaine de pas puis se retourna face à lui. Ils attendirent 2 minutes qui ne semblèrent être qu'une seconde pour Malfoy et au loin les premières lueurs du soleil se manifestèrent.

Un Kosch fusa sur Malfoy qui ne put l'éviter, trop surpris par la rapidité du sortilège. Son adversaire voulait le tuer et il ne rigolait pas.. Malfoy ressenti la puissante décharge le traverser et le rendre complètement grogui... Bon sang Dumbledore en avait encaissé trois... Résisterait-il seulement au suivant? Il était décidé à ne pas craquer, de toute façon que ce soit maintenant ou dans quelques jours, il était condamné. Il ne parvenait pas à ensorceler convenablement l'armoire à disparaître et la patience de Voldemort avait des limites très tenues.. Un autre sort le frappa, il le reconnu avec horreur dès les premiers symptômes... le Doloris. La douleur était telle que sa gorge s'ouvrit toute seule laissant échapper un torrent de plaintes.

RA « Alors tu me résistes Malfoy ? » Au delà du cercle il pouvait voir la haine dans les yeux de bon nombre des spectateurs, haine qui était dirigée vers l'un ou l'autre des combattants d'ailleurs. « Arrêtes ! » « Tu vas le tuer ! » « Vas-y achèves-le... »

RA « Mais que fais-tu à crier comme une fillette ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on montre sa résistance.. Tu ferais mieux de bloquer la douleur comme le lâche que tu es...Tu as osé l'insulter d'inférieure... une être si supérieure en tout point à toi... _Ynoga_ »

DM « Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh » son cri redoubla et l'agitation grandissait aux abords du cercle. Allaient-ils supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps ?

RA « Bon très bien tu n'as visiblement plus toute ta tête, incapable de bloquer ce simple sortilège... Ton humiliation est déjà bien assez grande.. » '_Den_ _Ynoga_' pensa t'il et le supplice prit fin.

Il marcha alors lentement vers le corps tremblant et gisant au sol de Draco. « Je vais maintenant te tuer comme l'être mauvais et faible que tu es... »

« Noooonnnn...! » Et tout le monde se retourna surpris vers celle qui poussait ce cri venant du cœur. Ce n'était pas Pansy Parkinson comme beaucoup l'avaient préalablement pensé, c'était l'offensée elle même, Hermione Granger.

« S'il te plaît Raeeeellc... » Ses yeux étaient mouillés et son air rempli de peur et de remords.. Pourtant elle n'avait rien fait ! Raelc n'y comprenait rien..

RA « Hermione... il t'a mise plus bas que terre et je ne saurai le tolérer. Et le contrat magique doit être respecté... »

HG « Il a déjà assez payé! Je lui pardonne tout ce qu'il a dit... Il est à terre épargne-le... Je t'en prie... »

RA « Hermione tu fais preuve de faiblesse face à ton ennemi tu dois te montrer plus forte ! »

HG « Je ne fais pas preuve de faiblesse Raelc, mais d'humanité! En es-tu dépourvu...? »

Raelc était maintenant désemparé, pris au piège. Devait-il se montrer faible face à cet insolent, mais plus humain devant Hermione ? Ou bien impitoyable mais alors... Mais alors le regardera-t-elle toujours comme avant ?

Il avait déjà vu son visage exprimer l'incompréhension et la peur, et cette vision là était au dessus de ses forces.. Bon sang l'avait-elle ensorcelée à ce point ? Toujours est-il que sa décision était maintenant prise.

RA « Draco Malfoy. En vertu de l'Egartuo, l'offenseur a le droit suite au refus de combattre de l'offensé d'user du sortilège de son choix sur l'offensé qui mettra un terme au dit contrat. »

Des exclamations se propagèrent le long des rangs. Hermione de son côté pâlie à ces mots... elle avait été très convaincante et avait poussé Raelc à se mettre dans la pire des situations : à la merci d'un Malfoy revanchard... quelle idiote ! De son côté Malfoy n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il était passé de mort imminent à futur vainqueur du duel, et tout ça grâce à Granger...! Il se releva le plus rapidement qu'il put et leva sa baguette droit sur Raelc qui gardait un visage impassible. Pourtant il aurait du crever de trouille...

- Alors l'extraterrestre, on craque toujours autant pour Granger à ce que je vois? Il avait voulu employer son ton narquois habituel mais sa voix était grave et hésitante, ayant assez mal récupérée des Doloris. Saches que je ne t'épargnerai pas moi...

- Fais vite Malfoy j'ai hâte de voir ça...

- Ahah tu oses blaguer dans ta situation... tu comptes peut être répliquer ?

- Non je t'ai énoncé la loi, je ne le peux... par contre j'ai le droit de résister au sort que tu m'enverras...

- Mais as-tu le droit de l'esquiver ?

- Non en aucun cas.

Un grand sourire naquit sur le visage blafard du Serpentard. « Très bien alors prépares toi à mourir... »

L'atmosphère régnant dans le parc avait maintenant complètement changée. Et tout le monde entrevoyait avec étonnement mais de façon certaine la mort de Raelc, tout le monde ou presque...Harry avait lui la quasi certitude qu'il trouverait une parade pour s'en sortir, il en avait vu d'autres. Ginny, elle, attendait avec impatience de voir la suite des événements, cette sale fouine était selon elle bien incapable de le tuer. Ron lui était focalisé sur Hermione qui semblait en proie aux pires maux, et il en était tout retourné, le serait-elle autant si c'était lui qui allait mourir ?

DM « _Avada Kedavra_ ! » Le rayon vert fila droit sur sa cible, la bourrasque de vent ébouriffant au passage les cheveux des spectateurs. Raelc encaissa de plein fouet le sortilège mortel, il vacilla légèrement, leva sa tête vers le ciel, puis il la ramena droite.

Rien, absolument rien ne lui était arrivé, pourtant il l'avait bien reçu en plein torse.. Tout les étudiants présents étaient stupéfaits et se regardaient tous, pleinement conscients qu'ils venaient d'assister à un événement rare... pour des Terriens. Malfoy lui effectuait plusieurs pas en arrière, le regard agard. Ces collègues lui posèrent rapidement une couverture sur les épaules et tâchèrent de le ramener vers le château. Et d'autres voix pressées se firent entendre.. « ...Directeur », « ..vite... » Et en effet quelques secondes plus tard le Directeur était sur place en compagnie des professeurs Snape et McGonagall.

AD « Nous avons eu bruit d'un duel à mort ici, et nous avons vu le flash vert, QUE S'EST-IL PASSE ! »

Plus personne n'osait bouger désormais, les fuyards se retournant lentement vers les professeurs. Ce fut Théodore Nott qui prit la parole le premier : « Ce Raelc a provoqué en duel Draco, il lui a encore envoyé un Doloris ! »

SS « C'est décidément une fâcheuse habitude… » dit-il en fixant Raelc qui lui rendait son regard.

AD « Qui a lancé le sortilège mortel ? »

RA « Malfoy répondait devant moi de son terrible manque de classe… Et c'est moi-même qui lui ai demandé de me lancer le Luos Rekat, enfin..l'Avada Kedavra je veux dire. »

MM « C'est vous…qui lui avez demandé ? » répéta une MacGonagall dubitative. « Nous avons entendu parler d'un duel magique. Vous pouvez confirmer ? »

RA « Oui nous nous battions bien en duel selon l'une des plus anciennes lois unomis : l'Egartuo. »

AD « Monsieur Malfoy confirmez-vous avoir jeté le sortilège mortel sur Raelc ? »

DM « Oui. »

AD « Vous avez conscience d'avoir invoqué un sortilège impardonnable et qui même jeté avec le consentement du destinataire est un fait pouvant impliquer de très graves poursuites judiciaires ? »

DM « Je sais tout ça. Mais ce n'est pas la justice que je crains le plus. »

AD « Je me vois donc obligé, étant donné votre majorité et bien que ce fait ait eu lieu au sein de l'école, de faire intervenir le département de la justice magique. Quant à vous Raelc, continua t'il en se tournant vers lui, vous avez déclenché un duel non autorisé à Poudlard mais aussi sur Terre.. »

RA « ..Sauf votre respect Monsieur le Directeur, l'Egartuo est une loi universelle et s'applique donc ici. »

AD « Raelc.. ce que vous estimez applicable ou pas n'a aucune importance. Ici vous n'êtes qu'un invité, et vous devez donc vous plier à nos règles. » Raelc fixa Dumbledore, un petit sourire naissait sur son visage mais un sourire triste malgré tout, car il avait suffisamment de clairvoyance pour entrevoir l'avenir proche.

RA « Je me suis plié ici à nombre de vos coutumes et à votre rythme de vie. Mais je suis un Unomi et je n'obéis qu'à mes lois, celles du plus grand peuple de l'Univers, que cela vous plaise ou non. » Des exclamations d'étonnement résonnaient parmi les élèves présents. Bien peu de personnes osaient tenir tête comme ça à Dumbledore.

AD « Si vous ne voulez pas respecter les lois de ce pays, vous n'avez plus rien à y faire. D'autant que je vous soupçonne d'avoir déjà provoqué de graves bouleversements pour notre avenir… »

RA « Je vois ce à quoi vous faites allusion. Mais la liberté de choix, le libre arbitre, sont des valeurs fondamentales.. De toute évidence nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs. Après une pause il poursuivit, devant une petite foule buvant chaque goutte de ce dialogue entre géants : je me vois donc dans l'obligation par respect pour votre premier accueil de répondre favorablement à votre requête et de quitter le pays. Pour le moment… » Le soulagement suivi l'étonnement pour certains des spectateurs. D'autres y percevaient tout autre chose…

SS « Est-ce une menace ? »

RA « Etes-vous particulièrement méfiant ou bien particulièrement lucide Snape ? » Cette réponse laissa sans voix une bonne partie des spectateurs dont l'auteur de la question, car la réponse était assez ambigüe… Raelc fixa une dernière fois l'assemblée, et en particulier deux yeux noisette pendant un long moment, puis il transplana.

Aussitôt arrivé dans un coin tranquille de Préaulard il se concentra et transplana à nouveau sur le continent Africain dans le village qui l'avait bien si bien accueilli la veille.

Ils étaient très organisés, chacun attelé à une tâche bien précise. Les enfants étaient en train de jouer, les femmes étaient rassemblées en ateliers, certaines se coiffaient, d'autres s'enduisaient le corps de peinture, il y en avait qui préparaient un repas. Les hommes eux affutaient leurs lances et peaufinaient leur camouflage, une journée de chasse se préparait mais Raelc ne s'inviterai pas à la partie. Sa présence serait assurément perçue par les animaux et ils les fuiraient. Non il décida plutôt d'aller se balader et il survola de très jolis paysages et put se poser plusieurs heures dans un coin calme pour réfléchir. Réfléchir à lui, à sa mission, à l'avenir de la Terre et de ses habitants, à Hermione dont il ne se cachait plus l'attirance qu'il avait pour elle… il lui devait la vérité. Elle se montrait si enthousiaste, avec une si grande soif de savoir, elle se montrait aussi si… ils diraient humaine ici. Vouloir épargner Malfoy… elle voit dans chaque personne ce qu'il a ou peut avoir de meilleur.. 'Mais avec moi elle va vite déchanter pffff...' Il devait lui annoncer ses véritables projets, ce pourquoi il avait été envoyé sur cette planète, et que sa mission numéro un était un échec. Ils n'avaient pas de particularités génétiques susceptible d'intéresser son peuple, leur magie n'avait pas dévoilé de secrètes aptitudes, elle était juste archaïque. Ramener des individus sur Unomi se révélerait totalement inutile et comme un aveu de faiblesse. Non il devait maintenant se résoudre au plan B, et faire de cette planète un puits d'énergie. Ce qui petit à petit finira par la détruire, la faire pourrir de l'intérieur en quelques siècles. Mais c'était désormais la mission à laquelle il devait s'acquitter, pour la gloire d'Unomi.

Le repas du soir vint vite et il se sustenta en compagnie des guerriers de cette tribu qui avaient toute la journée traqué des grands cervidés, et dont la viande du plus majestueux était ce soir sur la broche au dessus de la braise. Raelc fut invité à y passer de nouveau une nuit, cette tribu n'avait visiblement pas souvent des invités mais surtout pas souvent un grand sorcier blanc qui parlait leur langue à la perfection…

Au petit matin il partit droit vers l'ouest, transplanant d'horizon en horizon, atteignant l'océan mais continuant sans s'arrêter de foncer vers l'ouest. Même s'il savait sa décision obligatoire et le moment d'agir en conséquence imminent, il avait encore envie de se changer les idées aujourd'hui. Il parvint bientôt sur le continent américain, où s'étendait devant lui une forêt à perte de vue, avec un puissant fleuve coulant en son sein. Il vola le long des rives, observant de ci de là la flore et la faune locale. Il pouvait percevoir de la magie ici et décida de se poser, curieux de voir qui pouvait bien vivre en ces lieux si reculés. La première impression qui le marqua fut la grande harmonie qui régnait dans cette forêt. Ici il n'y avait aucune technologie avancée, seulement une symbiose entre l'humain et la nature. Il montra sa présence et fut accueilli avec une grande curiosité. Il fut invité à monter dans une pirogue et mené dans des bras de fleuve de plus en plus petits et une forêt de plus en plus touffue. Ils accostèrent et une jeune habitante de ce joli coin perdu lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au centre du village et devant une hutte plus belle que les autres, qui devait sans doute abriter le chef. La place était pleine, les indigènes étaient rassemblés en cercle, et le chef de tribu ne tarda pas à faire son apparition.

Raelc sentit dés l'ouverture de la peau qui servait de porte que le chef était un sorcier. Ce dernier le fixait avec un très grand étonnement, ils n'étaient pas habitués à avoir de la visite apparemment. Le chef s'appelait Dinapalah et était vêtu très simplement avec des feuilles autour de la taille et une grande coiffe sur la tête, son corps était recouvert de peintures. Raelc lui expliqua le pourquoi de sa venue : qu'il était simplement venu explorer cette partie du monde et qu'il était tombé ici. Le chef lui expliqua quel était leur mode de vie, comment il se servait de la magie pour protéger cet endroit paradisiaque de toute présence étrangère, et qu'il était le premier à venir les visiter depuis une dizaine d'années. Ils vivaient en autarcie du reste du monde et cela leur convenait bien, ayant toutes les ressources naturelles nécessaires à leur épanouissement disponibles dans cette forêt luxuriante. Raelc découvrait avec curiosité les antagonismes forts qu'il pouvait y avoir entre habitants d'une même planète, entre moldus boulimiques d'industrialisation et peuplade primitive vivant en harmonie avec son environnement.

RA « Mais pourquoi vivre cachés ? Faites vous respecter pour vos opinions ! »

DI « Oh…l'homme blanc aurait bien vite fait de nous chasser de là ! La forêt se réduit d'année en année. Et puis nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous cacher, vous m'avez dit que vous veniez de cette école de magie en Angleterre c'est ça ? Et bien eux aussi se cachent, d'ailleurs tous les peuples sorciers du monde entier se cachent, nous ne faisons pas exception.. »

RA « Hum mais si je ne me trompe pas il n'y a pas que des sorciers dans votre tribu.. »

DI « Oui mais il y en a suffisamment pour la création d'une communauté. Sorciers et Indiens de la forêt amazonienne, deux bonnes raisons pour se cacher. »

RA « Si vous le dites… Sur ma planète il n'y a pas de moldus, nous n'avons pas ce genre de soucis. Et pour ce qui est des moldus des autres planètes ils se soumettent assez vite face à nos.. aptitudes. »

DI « Oui mais ici comme ailleurs les communautés sorcières ont trop peu de membres à l'échelle d'un pays pour imposer leurs idées.. Quoique en Europe les communautés grandissent et ils possèdent des hauts lieux d'enseignement magique, les sorciers s'immiscent même dans certains gouvernements, je suis étonné d'ailleurs que des sorciers ambitieux n'aient pas encore cherché à prendre le contrôle total d'un pays. Mais vous qu'allez vous garder comme image de votre séjour sur Terre ? »

RA « L'image de sorciers qui n'ont pas progressé magiquement comme ils l'auraient du, pour moi vous auriez du avoir pris le contrôle de la planète depuis longtemps déjà. Vous auriez aussi du collaborer avec les scientifiques moldus, ils ont su créer des choses très inventives sans magie, ensemble votre monde aurait pu faire un bon technologique. »

DI « Vous parlez comme eux… Seul le progrès vous intéresse vous aussi ? »

RA « Oui, c'est bien le but de toute civilisation vous ne croyez pas ? »

DI « La préservation des coutumes, le respect des anciens, des esprits. Ca aussi c'est important… »

RA « Je suis d'accord, mais les deux ne sont pas incompatibles. Vous pouvez évoluer vers la grandeur de l'âme tout en évoluant scientifiquement. Votre peuple est malheureusement trop jeune pour avoir déjà la première qualité, mais la seconde vous n'en avez pas pris le chemin, des représentants de mon peuple étaient pourtant venus sur Terre apporter la Langue, un portail de transfert, ils avaient fondé beaucoup d'espoir en une évolution rapide de votre civilisation vers la sagesse et le savoir magique. Mais vous n'avez quasiment pas évolué, et aucune divergence génétique intéressante pour nous semble être apparu chez vous. C'est très regrettable. »

DI « Pourquoi ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? » Le chef de la tribu semblait déjà anticiper quelque chose d'assez terrible et il regardait maintenant Raelc avec crainte.

RA « Dinapalah, vous allez être la première personne à qui je révèle le plan, mais de toute façon vous n'auriez pas tardé à être au courant.. Je vais être obligé de vider la Terre de son énergie, mon peuple en a besoin, et vous n'êtes plus d'aucune utilité pour cet Univers. »

Dinnapalah le fixait d'un regard perçant, la mâchoire serrée. Avait-il bien compris ? « Et comment comptez-vous faire cela.. jeune insolent ? »

RA « Ah vous le prenez comme ça ? Je vous croyais plus pacifique que ça.. »

DI « Vous êtes peut-être un puissant sorcier, mais prendre l'énergie d'une planète..impossible vous bluffez ! »

RA « Oh vous seriez étonné de savoir tout ce dont est capable de faire un guerrier Unomi. Cela dépasse sans doute les limites de votre imagination étriquée.. Votre planète sera nôtre d'ici peu avec ou sans la collaboration de ses habitants, mais j'espère très franchement que ce sera avec. »

DI « Et avec quelle perspective ? Pourquoi on vous aiderait ? »

RA « L'instinct de survie peut faire des miracles croyez-moi… »

DI « Peut-être en Europe mais ici nous défendons chèrement nos valeurs. TOUS A VOS POSTES ! » Raelc se leva brusquement du tapis sur lequel il était assis les jambes croisées, il sortit de la hutte alors que Dinapalah avait sorti sa baguette. Derrière lui devant la hutte d'autres bras étaient tendus vers lui, tenant aussi des baguettes ou des arcs. Il était encerclé.

RA « Hé doucement… je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre vous. »

DI « Mais nous, n'avons pas envie de voir notre planète affaiblie, privée de son énergie par ton peuple. Devons nous nous attendre à en voir débarquer d'autres de ton espèce ? »

RA « Oh non vous n'en verrez pas d'autre, ma mission n'échouera pas, je prendrai l'énergie de cette planète tout seul comme un grand. Ne vous mettez pas sur mon chemin où ça serai la dernière des actions de votre courte vie. »

DI « Ton peuple semble être le plus arrogant de tous les peuples. Nos gringos font bien pâle figure à côté… Tes provocations ont trop duré, prends garde à toi ! »

Et le chef était maintenant en position d'attaque, et il ne tarda pas à lancer les hostilités : _Olbilatué Badi Trobuloaa_ fit l'ancien, les mains levés et les yeux fermés. Ce n'était pas la Langue ni même du Latin, décidément les Terriens aimaient avoir chacun leur propre langage. Dès que les premiers effets physiques se firent sentir, il sut à quoi il avait à faire. Un vieil enchantement destiné à chasser le mal… il pouvait sentir le poids qui s'exerçait sur ses épaules puis sur son torse, mais il ne se laisserait pas chasser ni ne se laisserait torturer intérieurement. Le mal qui était en lui il l'avait accepté depuis longtemps. De toute façon le mal ça ne veut rien dire, tout dépend du point de vue duquel on se place. Il opposa donc sa magie la plus pure au sort qui l'affectait et celui-ci n'eut rapidement plus aucun effet.

Raelc voulait en finir rapidement avec cette opposition et il avait bien conscience de leurs différentes croyances. Il se concentra les deux mains tendues vers le ciel, et les quelques nuages qui trainaient dans le ciel se mirent à converger et à former une masse compacte et noirâtre au dessus d'eux, masquant le soleil. Il pouvait sentir la panique qui naissait chez les habitants du village, tandis que lui continuait d'agir sur le ciel. Il faisait croitre la taille des nuages, qui grandissaient, s'épaississaient, sous peu c'est la nuit qui règnerait..

DI « Arrête ! Raelc se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire. Tu n'as pas entendu ? Redonnes-nous la lumière..! »

RA « Seulement si vous n'opposez plus de résistance et me laissez repartir sans faire d'histoire.. »

Il y avait maintenant un brouhaha derrière lui, beaucoup étaient désireux de retrouver la lumière et de le laisser filer. D'autres avaient fait apparaître des torches enflammées et n'étaient pas prêts à cesser les hostilités.

DI « Tu n'es pas en position de négocier, tu es encerclé ! Et les éléments ne te sauveront pas, rends toi ! »

RA « Ahahahah je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi hilarant. Vois ci ce n'est pas moi qui négocie… » Et à peine avait-il fini de parler qu'une onde jaillit de lui et qu'au loin la foudre commençait à s'abattre sur la forêt.

DI « ATTAQUEZ ! »

Raelc encaissa sans broncher les flèches des arcs et les petits sortilèges comme le Dekcolb ou l'Ekarb qui s'écrasaient sur son bouclier. Quelques sorciers plus puissants que les autres lui envoyaient des sortilèges moins inoffensifs, il sentit arriver derrière lui un Ynoga qu'il évita en faisant un salto sur la droite et qui alla frapper un autochtone qui s'écroula en hurlant sous la douleur. Plusieurs sortilèges d'empoisonnement et de torture le frôlèrent, un sort se heurta au bouclier de sa cape derrière lui, son ultime barrage anti agression. Et il sut qu'il devait agir, il fallait mettre les choses au point. Il concentra son énergie, brillant pendant un cours instant, puis elle s'étendit en partant du sol jusqu'à former un zone couvrant la totalité des assaillants.

Il cessa de briller et s'avança tranquillement vers le chef de la tribu. Autour de lui, les sorciers s'agitaient, essayant en vain de jeter un sort, mais la zone était protégée, plus aucune magie ne pouvait y pénétrer.

Di « Que… qu'avez-vous fait ! Notre magie ? »

RA « N'ayez crainte vous la récupérerez dès mon départ. Je voulais simplement venir vous dire au revoir, je ne reviendrais plus jamais dans cette forêt et j'ose espérer qu'elle ne sera pas trop ternie par l'extracteur, même si à terme elle sera vouée à disparaître… »

DI « Espèce de salop, vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! Nous savons aussi nous battre sans magie, mais qu'en ai t'il de vous ? » dit-il un sourire naissant sur son visage.

RA « Contrairement à vous la magie ne m'a jamais quittée… je sais modifier les fréquences de ma magie, ce qui permet d'éviter ce genre de désagrément. Et en guise de démonstration il envoya une légère onde de magie sur Dinapalah qui recula sous cet afflux. Adieu. » Et il s'envola, fendant les nuages et ré-offrant la lumière du soleil à la verte forêt.

Ce n'est que le soir venu qu'il réapparu en Angleterre et à Préaulard pour être précis. Il masqua son visage et paya assez cher pour une chambre dans un petit hôtel assez miteux, mais qui assurait la discrétion. Il y passerait un ou deux jours, le temps de décider de son plan d'action. Il ne s'agissait pas d'agir avec trop de précipitation, qui sait il réussirait peut être à faire accepter ses requêtes ? Un doux rêve…'L'idée c'est de leur faire accepter le fait que la résistance est vaine, mais ce peuple a des principes, des qualités d'abnégation et de courage. Huum ça sera pas facile…' Et il s'endormit sur ces pensées peu réjouissantes.

* * *

><p>Donnez moi votre feedback svp... :)<p>

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Décision » et marquera un premier tournant de l'histoire.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Décision

**Chapitre 6 : Décision**

En ce matin ensoleillé du mardi 27 mai, Raelc ne voulait pas rester petit déjeuner seul dans sa chambre miteuse et décida de se rendre manger aux Trois Balais. Mais à peine avait-il fermé la porte de l'hôtel et fait quelques pas qu'il sentit plusieurs présences autour de lui. Il poursuivit sa marche comme si de rien était dans la sombre ruelle et les sorciers présents se manifestèrent. Il y en avait trois devant lui et trois derrière, si bien qu'il était bloqué.

Les sorciers étaient vêtus de grandes capes noires et des capuches cachaient leurs visages. Celui qui était au centre devant lui prit la parole :

- Nous voulons discuter avec vous.

- Et bien moi je veux aller prendre mon petit déjeuner.

- Il ne faut pas croire que vous ayez le choix, suivez-nous. Le ton était sec, Raelc y sentait même une once de haine.

- Non je n'ai pas envie... Aaahh quelle belle journée vous ne trouvez pas ? Dit-il en baillant et en s'étirant les bras derrière la tête.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour plaisanter ! fit le mangemort qui avait sorti sa baguette, imité immédiatement par les autres.

- Oh oh vous avez sorti vos bouts de bois… vous n'avez quand même pas l'intention de vous en servir contre moi ? Toi là devant ? C'est toi qui commande cette joyeuse troupe ? Est-ce toi qui veux me parler ou bien agis-tu pour le compte d'un autre ?

- C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui veut te rencontrer, répondit-il d'un air exaspéré.

- Le « Seigneur des Ténèbres » ahah… rien que ça ! Ce n'est pas son véritable nom n'est-ce pas ? Quel surnom ridicule pour un Terrien…

- Ton impertinence va te coûter cher ! Endoloris ! Le sort qui allait droit sur Raelc dévia au dernier moment et alla frapper un mangemort positionné derrière lui légèrement sur la droite, qui cria de surprise avant de finalement encaisser plutôt bien la douleur.

- Il est de tradition chez les Malfoy d'être un piètre sorcier ?

- Quoi ? Et d'abord comment sais-tu comment je me nomme?

- La magie ne ment pas, je reconnais sans mal la trace d'une famille..

- Intéressant… Il ôta alors sa capuche et laissa découvrir un visage pâle et des cheveux d'une blondeur presque blanchâtre. Je suppose que tu as observé la magie de mon fils.. je suis Lucius Malfoy. Notre maître Lord Voldemort a eu vent de ton arrivée au château de Poudlard, de tes capacités intéressantes, et il y a beaucoup de choses que l'on dit sur toi… voilà pourquoi il veut te voir aujourd'hui, d'autant que nous avons appris ta révocation du Pays.

- Oui Dumbledore m'a demandé de partir mais j'aime prendre le temps de la réflexion…

- Et que comptes-tu faire ?

- Ca ne te regarde en rien. Mais j'accepte de parler à Voldemort. Où est-il ?

- Nous allons transplaner dans un de nos repères. Prends mon bras. Raelc s'exécuta et tous transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans une prairie mal entretenue battue par le vent et la pluie, ils avaient complètement changé de région. Malfoy stoppa Raelc en tendant son bras devant lui. Plus loin un autre mangemort murmura une incantation et le mur invisible les empêchant d'avancer disparu.

Ils avancèrent encore une bonne centaine de mètres et une bâtisse se dessina petit à petit devant eux. Arrivés à quelques pas seulement du manoir ils se mirent tous en rang et pénétrèrent un par un à l'intérieur par une grande porte en bois ouvragé. Le hall d'entrée n'était pas très grand mais il était extrêmement luxueux, ils se dirigèrent vers un couloir au fond du hall et le traversèrent sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, passant devant plusieurs portes, tableaux, statues ou tapisseries diverses. La plupart des décorations relataient des batailles ou d'illustres sorciers posant avec un air arrogant, les serpents étaient un motif récurent dans le décor. Ils tournèrent sur leur droite et débouchèrent sur un couloir étroit et obscur, où quelqu'un les attendait visiblement.

- Ah et bien c'est pas trop tôôôt. Cet étranger vous aurait-il posé des problèèèmes ? C'était une voix de femme très désagréable à attendre, aux accents enfantins mais d'où perçait un sadisme certain.

- Ne t'en mêle pas Lestrange. Nous devons voir le maître.

- Oui il m'a chargé de t'attendre hahaha, c'est bon les autres retournez à vos activités on va passer aux choses sérieuses.

Elle s'engouffra dans le couloir, suivi par Malfoy et Raelc et ils se retrouvèrent devant une lourde porte en chêne. Ils l'ouvrirent et Raelc se tint concentré, curieux au moment de rencontrer celui qu'on appelait « le Seigneur des Ténèbres ». La femme le précéda au moment de pénétrer dans la pièce qui d'emblée apparu aux yeux de l'extraterrestre d'un luxe sans commune mesure avec l'état du couloir. Elle était vaste, avec un sol et des statues de marbre, des murs et des colonnes parées d'or. Mais bien vite les yeux de Raelc se focalisèrent sur les individus qui se trouvaient devant lui.

A côté d'une grande cheminée se trouvaient trois…choses. Un homme grand et maigre avec un visage sans nez, un autre plus petit au dos voûté était de l'autre côté de la cheminée tandis qu'un gros serpent était lové par terre aux pieds du premier. Le grand sorcier fixa les nouveaux arrivants de ses deux yeux rouges perçants et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en ce qui devait être pour lui un sourire.

- Bonsoir Raelc. Je vous attendais.

- Bonsoir.. Raelc fixait Voldemort. Son esprit était puissant et fermé, mais il distinguait par contre sans mal la noirceur de sa magie. Voldemort aussi l'observait attentivement, cherchant à évaluer du regard la valeur de celui qu'on lui présentait comme étant un phénomène. Il remarqua que sa cape était d'une matière totalement inconnue, luisant et changeant de couleur régulièrement, ses mains n'avaient que quatre doigts, et il était aussi grand que lui. Mais il y avait autre chose, à la fois impalpable et si présent, une magie qui bien que concentrée en lui déteignait sur le reste de la salle. Sa présence ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous depuis une semaine. On m'a compté toutes sortes de choses à votre sujet, dit-il en marchant de long en large dans la pièce, certaines des plus farfelues…mais maintenant que je vous ai en face de moi je vais pouvoir démêler le vrai du faux. Alors qui êtes-vous ? Et d'où venez-vous ?

- Comme vous le savez je me nomme Raelc et je suis un Ixam Unomi, de la planète du même nom, du système du même nom.

- Nous y voilà. Un extraterrestre… rien que ça… Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître...je vous crois, dit-il en jetant des coups d'œil à Bellatrix Lestrange et Malfoy.

- J'ai beaucoup voyagé dans ma vie, et je n'ai encore croisé personne avec le type de magie que vous dégagez. Vous avez quelque chose de spécial indubitablement.

- Et bien je suis raaaavi d'être cru aussi rapidement, dit-il d'un ton ironique, mais venons en au fait que me voulez-vous exactement ?

- J'aime les sorciers qui n'y vont pas par quatre chemins, qui osent, dit-il en s'arrêtant et en fixant Raelc droit dans les yeux. Mais l'impertinence ne vous mènera nulle part, extraterrestre ou pas. Ici vous n'êtes pas chez vous, et c'est moi qui dicte les événements..

RA 'Ah oui j'avais oublié ce que m'a dit Hermione, ce type est mégalomane.. mais va pas falloir qu'il me saoule de trop.' « Saches d'abord qu'un habitant d'Unomi est en territoire conquis quelque soit la planète où il se trouve. Alors ici vous êtes peut être chez vous, mais ce n'est que parce que nous autres Unomi vous en laissons la liberté… Mais je vous réitère ma question, que me voulez-vous ? »

Il aurait fallu immortaliser le moment et prendre en photo Voldemort à cet instant précis, car il avait des yeux rond comme jamais et un air de totale surprise calqué sur le visage. Mais son incrédulité laissa bientôt place à la colère.

- Vous OSEZ m'insulter de captif ?

- Maîîîître donnez donc une bonne leçon à cet impertineeeent ! s'exclama Bellatrix Lestrange.

Raelc sentait Voldemort monter en tension, l'excitée de Bellatrix s'agiter comme une hystérique à côté, Malfoy lui ne bougeait pas tandis que l'homme du fond qui était voûté semblait tressaillir.

- Vous ne savez pas où vous avez mis les pieds… _Endoloris_ !

Raelc bloqua le sort de ses deux mains et le concentra en une boule qu'il renvoya sur Voldemort. Celui-ci encaissa de plein fouet la boule d'Endoloris et se retrouva expulsé contre la cheminée, son corps secoué de forts tremblements. Il fixait maintenant Raelc avec des yeux plus rouges que jamais, et de sa baguette, toujours à terre, il envoya un sortilège que Raelc connaissait bien, l'ayant vu pas plus tard que la semaine dernière mais venant d'une personne tout à fait opposée à Voldemort, quoique…

Raelc dévia le Sectumsempra qui alla finir sa course droit sur Bellatrix. De son corps jaillît un véritable torrent de sang, directement sorti de tous les organes de son torse. Elle dirigea un dernier regard exorbité vers son maître qui bien accidentellement, venait de tuer sa plus fidèle mangemort.

LV « NOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN ! Qu'a tu fais enfoiré ! »

Raelc n'aimait pas se faire insulter, oh non… de sa main droite il souleva Voldemort à distance par la gorge et le plaqua contre la cheminée. Ecartant les bras de Voldemort de son autre main, si bien qu'avec les bras en croix, il ne pouvait plus faire usage de sa baguette. Le vieil homme à face de rat avait pris ses distances et se ratatinait de plus en plus. Malfoy lui avait sorti sa baguette, mais il jetait de temps à autre un œil au corps maculé de Bellatrix et ne semblait pas décidé à agir.

RA « Alors vas-tu de décider à considérer les choses avec plus de sagesse où bien dois-je te montrer comment nous traitons nos ennemis sur Unomi ? » Celui que l'on appelait Lord se débattait mais malgré tout ses pouvoirs il ne pouvait pas bouger… Alors il fit un signe de tête résigné à Raelc et ce dernier le laissa tomber au sol. Il se releva rapidement et fixa Raelc dans un état toujours aussi furieux semblait-il, mais il ne fit rien, se contentant de parler en direction de son autre lieutenant.

LV « Et toi Lucius tu n'as pas cherché à me défendre… Je suis très… désappointé. » Et sans un mot de plus il lui asséna un long et douloureux Endoloris, sous le regard étonné de Raelc.

Il releva sa baguette. « Tu ne diras mot de ce que tu as vu ici, si l'on te questionne, officiellement Bellatrix a été punie. C'est bien compris ? Malfoy répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Quand à toi Queudver… »

- Je n'ai rien vu ô mon maître…

- Très touchant…vous avez des serviteurs dévoués… mais pourquoi vouloir sauver les apparences ? Vous ne faites pas le poids et je ne vois pas en quoi il vous faut avoir honte de cela. Je trouve ça même…insultant. Mais vous qui vous êtes bâtit une si grande réputation au point que l'on vous appelle « Lord »… je peux comprendre.

LV « Malfoy, Queudver, laissez-nous seuls. » Après qu'ils aient quitté la salle, Voldemort se retrouva seul, avec Raelc et son serpent.

- Votre pouvoir est impressionnant, on m'a parlé de vos cours… et j'ai même ouï dire que vous aviez survécu à un Avada Kedavra. Son ton était tout autre, il ne parlait plus avec ce mépris habituel qu'il avait pour chacun de ses interlocuteurs. Non il faisait maintenant plus attention, il ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur.

- Le jeune Malfoy n'est qu'un petit imbécile faible et arrogant, ses sortilèges sont inoffensifs. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit un cas particulier, vous les sorciers de cette planète n'avez pas profités de nos apports ancestraux et avez végétés aux balbutiements de la magie.

- Vous êtes puissant et j'en ai eu la preuve. Vous pouvez dénigrer notre planète, mais faites-moi la faveur je vous prie, de ne pas le faire devant mes hommes.

- Si cela suffit à votre bonheur, pourquoi pas… mais comme je l'ai déjà dis, ce n'est pas une honte de reconnaître qu'il y a plus fort que soit, c'est même plutôt une marque de sagesse.

- Combien de temps allez-vous rester ici ?

- Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. Je n'ai pas trouvé ce que j'étais venu chercher, mais j'ai une solution alternative.

- Ah, et quelle est-elle ?

Raelc avait décidé de la jouer franc jeu, et dit à Voldemort la plus pure vérité : « Je vais construire un extracteur d'énergie, afin de puiser dans les réserves de la Terre pour alimenter Unomi. A terme votre planète ne sera plus qu'une fleur fanée. »

Voldemort était médusé, la bouche entrouverte et le regard incrédule, il blaguait n'est-ce pas ? « Voyons, voyons. Vous ne comptez pas détruire notre planète quand même… ? »

- Non pas la détruire, lui prendre son énergie… mais c'est vrai que c'est jouer sur les mots. Une planète sans énergie n'est plus qu'un rocher sans vie et voué à la mort.

- Mais jamais vous ne pourrez faire ça… ! Le monde vous en empêchera.

- Oh nous avons l'habitude de procéder à ce genre d'opération, et votre planète ne fera pas de vague croyez-moi.

Voldemort était immobile, mais Raelc pouvait sentir que le cerveau de son hôte était en ébullition, cogitant un maximum. Il s'était remis à marcher avec sa baguette le long de sa robe, et puis il l'avait soudain placée contre le poignet de son bras gauche. Et ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que Raelc compris ce qu'il avait fait.

Les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à la volée et, de la cheminée, de grandes flammes vertes laissaient entrer des mangemorts avec leurs baguettes, prêts à l'action.

LV « Attaquez-le ! » fit-il en pointant sa baguette sur Raelc. Et ce faisant, il envoya un sortilège d'immobilisation.

Les sorts fusaient de toute part dans cet espace clos et confiné. Il lui était impossible d'éviter tous les sorts, d'autant qu'il y en avait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que de nouveaux mangemorts arrivaient. Raelc encaissa plusieurs sorts aux effets divers, certains le coupant, l'entaillant, d'autres le brûlant ou le fouettant. Il ressentit même les effets de l'Ynoga et de Pots. C'en était assez, il produisit un bouclier autour de lui qui grandit, grandit, atteignant trois mètres de diamètre.

Les bras en croix, les paumes tournées vers son bouclier, il préparait sa réplique alors que les sortilèges s'abattaient maintenant avec fracas contre son bouclier créant des ondes de choc atténuées par sa largeur. Priver la salle de sa magie était risqué face à ses sorciers, ils pourraient sans doute s'en protéger, non il y avait décidément mieux à faire… Raelc avait maintenant suffisamment concentré son énergie et de son corps se diffusa une lumière blanchâtre imprégnant la totalité de la petite pièce, de l'entrée jusqu'à la grande cheminée.

Les nouveaux mangemorts se présentant devant la porte d'entrée purent alors assister à un drôle de spectacle. La salle du Lord était comme figée, aucun sorcier ne bougeait, comme suspendus dans le temps. Même les sortilèges avaient arrêtés leur course à travers l'espace et brillaient d'une étrange lueur, stoppés à mi-parcours vers leur destination finale. Il n'y avait qu'une personne en mouvement, l'étranger qu'avait fait venir le maître. Au sol gisait la préférée du Lord, Bellatrix Lestrange. Etait-elle la cause de toute cette pagaille ? Jugson était témoin de la froide démarche de l'étranger qui allait de sorcier en sorcier, récupérant les baguettes des sorciers figés. A sa droite Yaxley, qui était hors de la zone figée tenta d'envoyer un puissant Pyro vers lui, mais les flammes restèrent bloqués aux abords de la zone, n'en faisant que le tour sans pouvoir la percer, puis se dissipant.

Raelc de son côté voyait des mangemorts bouger dans tous les sens derrière sa bulle temporelle au niveau de la porte. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire, mais déjà il devait récupérer toutes les baguettes, ensuite il aviserait. Il avait déjà récupéré les baguettes des mangemorts situés devant la cheminée, il s'attaquait maintenant à celles des sorciers lui barrant la porte d'entrée. Il pouvait voir le blanc des yeux de chaque mangemort qui ici contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait dit ne portaient pas de masques. Les autres de derrière la bulle essayaient vainement de la percer, et lui jetaient des regards remplis de haine, mais aussi de peur. Visiblement ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Bientôt il ne lui resta plus que celle de Voldemort à récupérer. Avant de la lui prendre et de mettre fin au Emitecaps Pots il s'arrêta devant celui qui était si redouté sur cette planète et ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa réputation était sans doute bien plus liée à sa condition de revenant quasiment inhumain qu'à ses capacités magiques. M'enfin…

Une fois sa baguette arrachée de sa pâle et fine main droite, il la fit voleter vers les autres et les rassembla toutes devant lui, à approximativement un mètre cinquante de hauteur. Il créa alors un globe de lumière autour des baguettes, entraînant la fin du sortilège temporel et rendant vie aux sorciers présents dans la salle. Pour eux ce fut très troublant. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte du sortilège appliqué dans la salle et donc du temps qui s'était écoulé pour Raelc. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant comme des idiots à brasser leur main dans l'air ou à tenter de parer un des sorts encore actifs lancés vers eux, mais sans leurs baguettes…

Voldemort avait tout de suite remarqué qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette et n'avait pas tardé à faire la relation avec ce globe de matière luisante qui semblait contenir plusieurs objets dégageant une drôle de magie. Leurs baguettes ? Sans aucun doute. Mais comment avait-il réalisé ce prodige ? Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par plusieurs sorts fusant depuis l'entrée de sa salle. Apparemment ces mangemorts là avaient encore leurs baguettes. Il pouvait voir parmi eux notamment deux de ses plus fidèles : Yaxley et Dolohov.

Raelc avait rassemblé les baguettes dans un globe protecteur duquel elles ne pourraient pas être extraites. Autour de lui tout le monde était revenu à la vie et il fallait maintenant faire face à la bande d'enragés de l'entrée qui voulaient en découdre. Il envoya flotter près du plafond le globe, puis effectua un déplacement instantané vers le coin droit de la salle. C'est un des mangemorts situé à droite de Voldemort qui prit un sortilège d'entaille le propulsant, en sang, à plusieurs mètres. Les mangemorts situés près du coin où Raelc réapparut s'écartèrent par réflexe, sans baguette ils ne pouvaient rien, et risquaient de se retrouver pris entre deux feux. Et en effet Raelc ne tarda pas à répliquer, il décida d'envoyer un sort radical pour des Terriens, et qui aurait de plus le mérite de les impressionner, comme cela avait été le cas dans la salle sur demande. Il envoya donc un puissant Luos Rekat en direction des assaillants et alors que ceux-ci produisaient des boucliers de protection, ou tentaient tout simplement de fuir, il divisa le sort en plusieurs rayons. Il se concentra sur les mouvements des mangemorts et sur le placement de leurs Protego pour diriger habilement ses sorts vers leurs cibles respectives, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Les mangemorts sans baguette observaient avec stupéfaction l'Avada Kedavra de l'extraterrestre qui s'était divisé et, les ébouriffant au passage, venait faucher tous leurs camarades venus les aider. Une fois tous tombés à terre et le sortilège évaporé, il régna le plus grand des silences. Puis, petit à petit, les regards se tournaient vers celui qui était leur guide, leur maître, celui qui avait toujours su quoi faire en toutes circonstances… Mais là il semblait désemparé, personne ne bougeait, même Nagini semblait avoir compris que l'adversaire n'était pas de taille, mais pas de taille pour eux, car trop grand… Voldemort venait de perdre beaucoup de ses certitudes ces dernières minutes, mais il savait en tant que chef expérimenté qu'il devait réagir immédiatement afin de cesser de perdre du crédit auprès de ses hommes. Il devait reprendre un certain contrôle sur les événements et par la même son leadership. « Tout à fait remarquable Raelc, vous m'avez convaincu… » Maintenant qu'il avait l'attention de ce dernier, il reprit : « Pouvez-vous me dire quel va être votre plan pour prendre le contrôle et installer votre extracteur ? »

Raelc était surpris de la nonchalance avec laquelle Voldemort parlait maintenant alors qu'il venait de perdre quatre de ses hommes, mais il devait s'y attendre devant un être si peu « humain ».

- Pour prendre le contrôle ? Oh et bien je compte convaincre les sorciers actuellement au pouvoir de se montrer raisonnables. Tout comme je suis sûr qu'à partir de maintenant vous-même le serez…

- Nous avons vu de quoi vous étiez capable et je crois que nous nous montrerons plus coopératifs désormais. Saches pour ton information que le pouvoir dans ce pays est concentré en peu de personnes, dont certaines sont déjà sous mon contrôle, il sera aisé d'arriver à vos fins.

- C'est vrai ? Alors je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Je n'ai pas de passion pour la destruction, alors si je peux me passer de tuer tous les habitants de cette planète je ne m'en porterai pas plus mal.

« Quoi ! Mais c'est dingue vous allez le laisser coloniser notre planète ? »

LV « Tais-toi idiot ! » Voldemort était furieux mais n'avait aucun moyen de le matérialiser, il n'avait plus sa baguette ! Il avait cependant une autre solution : « Nagini occupe toi de cet impertinent ! » Et le serpent, plus rapide que son ombre, avait déjà refermé ses puissants crochets sur la cuisse du malheureux mangemort qui se tordait maintenant de douleur au sol, hurlant alors que le serpent plantait et replantait ses crochets en lui.

- Excusez cet impertinent je vous prie, fit-il à l'adresse de Raelc.

- Je vois que vos méthodes sont expéditives, vous n'avez pas de pitié pour vos ennemis… Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'écouterai vos conseils ? Après tout vous venez déjà de me tendre pas moins de deux embuscades en quelques heures…

- C'est exact… mais… c'était pour mieux évaluer vos forces. Puis, sachant qu'il la jouait serré sur ce coup là, il ajouta : notre collaboration je sui sûr nous sera mutuellement profitable.

- Tu as des relations, admettons… Mais j'ai pour habitude d'agir seul. Qu'as tu de plus intéressant à me proposer ?

Voldemort sentait la main revenir, il avait un atout dans sa manche et quelle ironie du sort : c'était le jeune Malfoy. « Je vous propose d'éliminer le plus fervent opposant à votre projet, et le plus puissant d'entre eux : Albus Dumbledore. «

- Tu veux tuer Dumbledore ? Quoi, c'est lui la clé du pouvoir ? Je le sais fort et influant, mais à ce point ?

- Il l'est extrêmement au sein du gouvernement, sa chute sera les prémices du changement que vous souhaitez, et que nous souhaitons tous pour ce pays.

- Ta proposition est intéressante… mais j'agis toujours seul, et je ne souhaite pas créer d'alliance, d'autant que je flaire que tu souhaites faire profiter votre cause de cette situation…

- Et qui ne cherche pas le profit ? Nous aurons peut-être des buts différents, mais la fin de Dumbledore nous sera à tous les deux profitable.

Raelc prit le temps de la réflexion… Après tout, pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire, ils lui mâcheraient le travail…mais il trancha. « Dumbledore n'est pas une menace pour moi. En fait je ne crains aucun habitant de votre planète, à tort peut-être je ne le sais pas encore, mais si vous souhaitez vous attaquer à lui… faites comme bon vous semblera, je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'opposer aux conflits internes d'une planète. Pour le moment je me laisse encore un délai de réflexion avant d'agir. D'ici là je n'impose rien à personne. »

Raelc en avait fini, il aspirait maintenant à quitter ce lieu macabre. Il prononça une formule de libération et le globe entourant les baguettes se volatilisa, les faisant rebondir par terre alors que chaque mangemort essayait désespérément de retrouver la sienne. Raelc profita de la cohue pour sortir, sans escorte cette fois-ci, chacun maintenant ses distances avec lui.

* * *

><p>Raelc avait transplané à Préaulard, il déambulait dans les rues de la cité, sous des regards qu'il tâchait d'éviter. 'Alors c'est fait. J'ai dit que je devais réfléchir mais c'est tout vu… Faut que j'aille voir le ministre, là il va refuser le deal, et puis je vais devoir éliminer tous les opposants, sans faire de sentiments… Allez c'est comme ça hein j'ai pas le choix.'<p>

Il avait envie de se changer les idées et il décida de partir vers la capitale s'amuser un peu. Il voulait gouter une dernière fois les délices de cette planète avant de se confronter à la triste réalité. L'après-midi il se balada dans les rues de Londres, observant avec curiosité la vie fourmillante de la ville. Puis il visita quelques uns de ses monuments et lieux touristiques : Big Ben, Picadilly Circus, la Tour de Londres. Tout ceci avait tenu pendant des siècles, sans magie. Ces moldus savaient vraiment construire de solides édifices. En fin d'après-midi il enchaîna par une de ses activités favorites… la tournée des bars, et le cocktail moldu local : double scotch. Il s'en enfila plusieurs, laissant son esprit vagabonder vers sa planète, puis vers sa mission, vers la Terre, vers tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré ici, d'Hermione à Voldemort, en passant par Harry Potter, Dumbledore et les jumeaux Weasley. Que penseraient donc ces deux joyeux lurons quand il aura fait réduire leur planète à une pierre sans vie. Une planète dominée par le chaos, car c'est ce qui se passe toujours après une extraction. Une guerre civile naît souvent devant le délabrement et l'impuissance, chacun tâchant de tirer profit de la situation à sa façon.

Les frères… et s'il allait leur rendre une petite visite fortuite ? Il se leva de son tabouret de comptoir, et sortit en titubant de l'établissement. « Et toi là ! Après tout ce que tu t'es pris tu comptais quand même pas partir sans payer ? »

- Tu veux de l'argent c'est ça ?

- Hé ben oui bien sûr !

Et sous le regard éberlué du barman, Raelc était en train d'attirer vers lui tous les journaux qui trainaient dans les environs. Il avait du rassembler une bonne dizaine de périodiques de toutes tailles, des gratuits et des payants. Puis d'un geste il les envoya au dessus de lui, et de sa main fendit l'air à plusieurs reprises, créant des centaines de bouts de papiers qui tels des confettis retombaient maintenant sur eux en voletant au gré du vent. Le barman était estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait. Avait-il trop bu lui aussi ? Ce type avait réuni à distance des journaux et les avait découpés de loin… Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines et ce qu'il vit ensuite manqua de lui donner une crise cardiaque. Ce n'était plus des bouts de journaux qui tombaient au sol… mais des billets de banque !

Raelc, lui, regardait maintenant avec le sourire en coin le barman qui sautillait de partout pour attraper les billes et qui était maintenant à genoux à terre, ramassant autant de billets qu'il le pouvait. Il marcha un peu dans la rue et se dit que finalement il ne transplanerait pas pour voir les Weasley, cela le mettait décidément trop mal à l'aise d'annoncer à ces braves gars que tout était fini pour eux ou presque. Et puis il devait l'annoncer en premier à une autre personne, quelqu'un qui lui avait accordé sa confiance sans arrière pensée. Alors il continua son chemin, mais fut bien vite interrompu par d'autres passants.

« Et toi ! Là bas ! C'est toi qu'a fait ça ?» La voix avait un ton enthousiaste. Raelc se retourna et découvrit un groupe de jeunes gens dont un lui parlait tandis que les autres étaient occupés à remplir leurs sacs de billets avec le barman.

- Fais quoi…? Fit-il avec lassitude.

- Bah les billets ! Et il sortit de son sac des poignées de billets estampillés £ 100. C'est incroyable ! T'es un magicien ? C'est des faux hein ?

- Oui c'est des faux. Mais ils vous sembleront vrais un bon bout de temps…

- T'es sérieux ? On peut les utiliser pendant combien de temps ?

- Oh.. toute une journée je pense. Amusez-vous bien… Et il lui tourna à nouveau le dos.

- Attends ! Tu ne va pas partir comme ça ! Viens avec nous, on va fêter ça…

Et Raelc se retrouva embarqué avec les trois moldus. Ils allèrent d'abord dans un grand restaurant puis en boîte de nuit, à chaque fois dans des carrés vip et en charmante compagnie, avec bouteilles et petits extras à gogo.

Il était 2h du mat' et Raelc se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, au milieu du dance floor, sous un puissant stroboscope qui lui donnait la migraine. Une nana lui tournait autour depuis tout à l'heure, mais elle ne l'intéressait pas. Par contre il y en avait une là bas, bien mignonne avec ses fringues moulantes, et qui avait l'air bien désinhibée…, par l'alcool ? Sans doute. Il s'en approcha, et lui toucha la taille… ce qui ne fut pas du goût de son petit ami.

« Dégage toi ! » dit-il en le poussant.

Raelc recula, sa magie semblait moins instinctive au-delà d'un certain degré. « Ta copine est bien jolie, elle m'intéresse. »

- Qu'est-ce t'as dit enfoiré ?

Et le type remonta ses manches tout en s'approchant de Raelc, prêt à en découdre, alors que ses copains ne faisaient rien pour l'en empêcher. Ce fut les videurs qui s'interposèrent, demandant même à Raelc si le type l'importunait. Et oui c'était la première fois que Raelc venait dans cette boîte mais il était déjà considéré comme un client vip, lui et ses acolytes.

- Non tout va bien, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Toi tu te casses OK ? dit-il en direction du type. Ce à quoi ce dernier tenta de répondre avec une droite qui parti vite mais s'arrêta à mi chemin, entraînant un cri de douleur du frappeur, qui se massait la main en cherchant des yeux ce qui avait bien pu se mettre en travers de son coup. Mais il n'y avait rien… Et sous les regards de stupeur de ses amis et des danseurs le sorcier tendit sa main vers lui et l'envoya à plusieurs mètres à travers la pièce, percutant par la même ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

Raelc émit un petit sourire et tourna sa tête vers la fille qu'il convoitait, mais celle-ci s'état précipitée vers son petit ami à terre. Tant pis. Alors il se retourna et s'apprêtait à partir de la boîte, décidément il avait fait le tour de la soirée.. mais il entendit bientôt des exclamations provenant de derrière lui, puis une détonation. L'alcool n'aidait vraiment pas à stimuler sa magie et encore une fois sa magie instinctive lui fit défaut. Il prit une balle de revolver en plein dans le dos et ça le réveilla tout de suite.

RA 'Mais comment j'ai pu me laisser atteindre par ces tocards ?'Il se retourna furieux et ne fit pas dans la dentelle. « Vous ! Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire ! Adieux. » Et il associa les gestes à la parole. En rassemblant ses bras vers l'avant il fit jaillir des bars toutes les bouteilles et soulever toutes les tables, qu'il fit se croiser et balayer toute la discothèque. Partout les gens criaient et couraient, pris de panique. Il avait maintenant bien passé ses nerfs et il transplana loin de tout ce chaos. Il se trouvait au bord d'une falaise qu'il avait repérée plus tôt sur une carte postale et malgré ses faibles notions en géographie terrestre et son état, il avait réussi à y transplaner !

Il se concentra sur sa magie et expulsa de son corps le corps étranger qui s'y trouvait, cette balle de 9mm qui avait commencé à lui transpercer la peau, mais pas à aller trop loin tout de même. Il était bien là, humant les embruns marins et s'endormit directement sur la pierre.

* * *

><p>Il émergea de son sommeil alors que le soleil était déjà à son zénith. Il avait voulu se changer les idées hier en sortant mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme il l'aurait souhaité. Il ne savait même pas si de leur côté il y avait eu des blessés, ou pire ? Enfin bon on avait voulu le tuer quand même... quelle bande de sauvage ces terriens… il était maintenant au courant au moins de ce qu'était la notion de possession en amour. Ici ils ne partageaient pas, oh non…<p>

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il s'était soudain mis à penser à Hermione et un profond malaise le gagna à nouveau. Plus jamais il ne verrait l'insouciance en elle, l'envie de savoir, ou la confiance. Non, une fois que tout le monde sera au courant de son but ce ne sera plus que de la méfiance ou du dégoût. Il marcha tout l'après midi, réfléchissant à beaucoup de choses : l'avenir de cette planète, l'avenir d'Unomi, son avenir. Aaahhhh que c'était compliqué...

Le soleil était maintenant couché et il se décida à rentrer dans son hôtel à Préaulard. « Poc »

Il atterrit dans la rue principale et tout de suite il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il régnait comme une drôle d'atmosphère et son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers le château de Poudlard au dessus duquel se dressait une grande tête de mort avec une langue de serpent…

'Oh non il a déjà attaqué. Et put… j'ai pas prévenu…'

« Les mains en l'air ! » Une demi-douzaine de sorcier se pressait vers lui, baguette au poing. « On t'a dit les mains en l'air ! » Et ils se positionnèrent, deux devant Raelc, et deux de chaque côté. Celui qui devait être le chef de cette troupe, un grand noir à la voix profonde, reprit la parole :

KS « Qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu ici ? »

- Je suis Raelc d'Unomi, vous devez sans doute déjà me connaître. Raelc sentit à ses mots comme un frémissement chez les sorciers, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

- Nos informations étaient donc bonnes… Non seulement vous n'avez pas quitté le pays comme vous l'aviez promis, mais vous avez pris part à l'attaque aux côtés de Vous Savez Qui.

- Non. Je ne sais pas qui.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer. _Incarcerem_ ! Raelc bondit de côté et évita le sortilège d'entrave. Les cinq autres sorciers eux aussi lancèrent des sorts : des Stupefix et Impedimenta. Raelc rassembla ses bras et créa un bouclier sur lequel ricochèrent les cinq sorts. Il se dégagea ensuite de ce guêpier par un long salto arrière, qui le mit à distance plus sure des six sorciers.

- Si vous voulez parler de l'attaque sur Poudlard, je n'y suis pour rien. Je suppose que c'est l'œuvre de Voldemort.

- Ah oui ? fit Kingsley Shakelbot. Vous me paraissez bien au courant, qu'avez-vous de plus à nous dire ? Nous savons que vous n'avez pas quitté le pays mais que vous avez au contraire rencontré Vous Savez Qui. Le niez-vous ?

- Ah ça y'est j'ai compris. Le « Vous Savez Qui » c'est Voldemort.. Oui je l'ai rencontré en effet, et alors ?

- Alors vous cumulez tous les indices qui font de vous un suspect plus que crédible dans la fomentation de cette attaque. Après tout vous avez été à Poudlard pendant plusieurs jours, et comme par hasard au moment où vous vous faites dégager des lieux il y a cette attaque. Avouez que c'est troublant…

- Alors là je vous arrête tout de suite. Cette attaque Voldemort l'a menée seul comme un grand. Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans.

- Ca c'est le tribunal magique qui en décidera. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, rendez-vous.

- Ahahahah on ne m'arrête pas, moi. Vous ne comprenez donc rien. Voldemort n'est qu'un pantin, et vous en sursis. Je m'apprête à prendre le contrôle de cette planète.

- QUOI ! Non c'est une plaisanterie… fit l'un des sorciers.

- Met tes mains en évidence et ne bouge plus..

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Je veux rencontrer le représentant de l'autorité de cette planète dès demain ici, à Poudlard, afin de lui présenter mes conditions.

- Et nos conditions à nous, c'est qu'on t'y emmène dés ce soir au ministère ! Stupefix !

Raelc renvoya le Stupefix sur l'envoyeur si rapidement que ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Les autres comprenaient maintenant que la partie ne serait pas gagnée d'avance, même à cinq contre un.

« _Deflagro_ » « _Diffendo_ » Raelc se protégea du premier, puis dévia le deuxième sans broncher. Il vit alors trois sortilèges de flamme arriver sur lui. Il ne fit rien, laissant les flammes le lover de leur douce chaleur, son corps s'étant paré d'une protection mi eau-mi glace régulant la température.

Voyant que leurs sortilèges étaient inefficaces, les aurors s'unirent pour envoyer de concert un puissant Oculus Lumino, qui fonctionna. Raelc n'y voyait maintenant plus rien, il avait été complètement aveuglé par ce puissant flash lumineux.

« Bien joué on l'a eu ! » C'était la grosse voix du chef qui résonna d'entre les maisons jouxtant la rue. « Maintenant tous ensemble : _Stupefix_ !» Ils étaient maintenant sûrs de toucher au but, trop sûrs… Car c'était sans compter sur les capacités hors norme de l'Ixam. Il se déplaça instantanément au milieu des aurors et les balaya d'une puissante onde de choc. Ils allèrent tous frapper violemment les trottoirs ou les murs des maisons adjacentes.

RA « Vous m'avez peut être ébloui, mais j'ai encore tous mes autres sens bien actifs… » Il sentit alors la détonation d'un sort qui partait, puis une bourrasque de vent, et malgré son aveuglement il perçut une vague verte l'envelopper. C'était trop tard il avait pris le sort… en plein dans le dos. Sa magie instinctive ne l'avait cette fois-ci pas lâché, et bien que surpris il avait pu s'en protéger. Il avait tout de même sentit son âme bouger vers l'extérieur, mais il avait su la retenir.

Mais là c'en était trop. Ils voulaient en finir avec lui ? Car c'était bien leur sort le plus puissant il le savait. Alors il allait leur montrer ce que pouvait faire un Ixam énervé… Il commença par croiser ses bras, puis à se concentrer sur sa magie. Une sorte de bulle où se mêlaient électricité et reflets rougeoyants se forma autour de lui. Sa cape elle-même était chargée de cette couleur. De ses mains maintenant tournées l'une vers l'autre commença à se former une boule de matière en fusion, tournant très rapidement sur elle-même, et semblant très instable. « Voici pour vous insouciants ! »

Et il libéra la fabuleuse énergie contenue dans la boule… un rayon en jaillit et balaya l'espace devant lui. Le rayon transperça le premier auror et poursuivit son chemin, transperçant la maison derrière, puis Raelc tourna et le rayon se décala, allant d'auror en auror, les découpant un par un malgré leurs Protego s'avérant totalement inefficaces. Les maisons traversées par le rayon une par une se fissuraient et s'effondraient sur elle-même. Quatre des aurors n'étaient plus, un était dans un état critique et le dernier vivant n'était autre que leur chef qui avait réussi en se roulant par terre à éviter le rayon fatal.

Raelc avait fait disparaître sa boule de matière en fusion et avait récupéré sa vue complète. Il voyait maintenant l'état des dégâts causés par sa puissante attaque. La rue n'était plus que chaos avec des maisons éventrées ou effondrées, des habitants en chemise de nuit émergeaient des débris, certains sombrant déjà dans la panique en recherchant leurs proches ensevelis. Kingsley Shakelbot lui, n'avait pas encore réussi à se relever. Il reculait ses mains sur le sol, tentant de se redresser alors que l'extraterrestre s'approchait. Merlin quelle attaque, il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable, il était un miraculé… Mais pour encore combien de temps ? Il serrait toujours sa baguette dans sa main droite, elle était comme collée, il n'arrivait pas à décrisper sa main. Que pouvait-il faire ? Oui il avait une idée : « _Expecto Patronum_ » Son patronus partit en direction du château, là bas il trouverait de l'aide.

- Allons, un chef ne reste pas à terre, relève toi !

Kingsley y parvint finalement, il n'était pourtant pas blessé ! Mais il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle crainte auparavant, et ses jambes en tremblaient encore. Il avait toujours combattu vaillamment les mangemorts, mais ces derniers étaient humains comme lui, enfin des fois il se le demandait.., mais là ce sorcier en face de lui venait d'un autre monde… Jusqu'où était-il capable d'aller ?

- Tu vas aller informer les membres de ton gouvernement. Je souhaite les rencontrer demain matin à Poudlard, disons vers mmmhh 11 heures, OK ?...

- Euh oui j'ai compris.

- Qu'ils ne ratent pas ce rendez-vous ! Je ne tolèrerai pas de manquement ni de retard. C'est entendu ?

- Oouu oui je passerai le message…

Et sur ce, Raelc transplana, laissant une rue en chaos et des locaux en profond désarroi. Il n'alla pas bien loin, passant tout d'abord à son hôtel pour récupérer ses affaires. Il ne pouvait plus décemment rester ici après les dégâts qu'il avait causés. Il lui fallait aller dans un endroit sûr pour passer la nuit avant de revenir le lendemain matin. Il en avait fini de rassembler ses affaires lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la fenêtre… c'était une chouette, mais pas n'importe laquelle, il reconnut Hedwige, la magnifique chouette des neiges d'Harry Potter. Il lui ouvrit la fenêtre et elle le toisa de son regard profond et dur. Il décrocha la lettre de sa patte, et s'installa dans son canapé pour lire le mot signé Hermione…

_Cher Raelc, _

_Nous avons été attaqués ! Dumbledore est mort… Des mangemorts se sont introduits dans le château vers 20h grâce à Malfoy et ont attaqué les élèves. Heureusement on s'était préparés ! Harry avait senti qu'il se tramait quelque chose et nous étions prêts. Nous avons pu les contenir et il n'y a quasiment pas eu de blessés de notre côté. Ce n'est que plus tard que nous avons appris qu'ils avaient tué Dumbledore en haut de la tour d'astronomie…_

_C'est la panique ici au château, on ne sait pas quoi faire et ce qui va se passer dans les prochains jours… nous craignons tous maintenant une montée en puissance de Voldemort. _

_Ca serait vraiment bien que tu puisses venir au château, nous aurions vraiment besoin de toi en ces instants difficiles._

_Je sais que tu ne souhaites pas prendre parti dans nos luttes, mais il s'agirait juste de venir calmer la situation et nous aider dans notre défense immédiate…_

_J'espère que tu répondras positivement à notre appel au secours, car nous avons, j'ai, besoin de toi._

_Hermione_

Aïe… c'était pire que ce qu'il avait craint. Non seulement il ne lui avait pas annoncé à temps l'attaque ni ses intentions, mais maintenant elle espérait même qu'il puisse les aider… Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas reculer, son choix était fait, c'était son devoir. Il prit donc une plume et lui dicta sa réponse. Puis il attacha le pli à la patte de la chouette et la regarda s'envoler en direction de Poudlard. Il était maintenant temps pour lui de quitter la ville jusqu'au lendemain et transplana pour Londres.

* * *

><p>Il était minuit à Poudlard, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, plusieurs des protagonistes de la soirée étaient réunis sur des canapés. L'atmosphère était pesante.<p>

GW « En tout cas on peut dire merci à ton Felix Felicis Harry, les sorts semblaient presque nous éviter. »

HP « Non c'est toi Ginny qui les a évité toute seule, je te l'ai dit le Felix c'est juste psychologique. »

RW « Ouais bah en tout cas ils ont pris plus cher que nous !»

HG « Ron ! » fit Hermione en lui faisant les gros yeux et en louchant vers Harry.

RW « Euh oui enfin à part Dumbledore bien sûr… Et les autres ? Vous avez des nouvelles de Neville et Luna ?»

GW « Ils vont bien. Mais ils doivent rester à l'infirmerie, pour observation a dit Pomfresh. Sinon en remontant tout à l'heure j'ai vu que Rusard aidé par du personnel du ministère étaient déjà en train de remettre en ordre le château. »

HP « Ils pensent peut-être qu'en nettoyant tout sera comme ci rien ne s'était passé… grogna Harry, mais c'est le début de la fin…»

HG « HARRY ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça voyons ! Et puis Dumbledore n'allait pas être éternel ! Il voulait te passer le flambeau Harry, et ce soir c'est fait ! »

HP « Si il l'avait vraiment voulu il aurait été plus clair ! Il m'aurait tout de suite dit que j'étais un put… de bout de ce monstre ! »

GW « Arrêtes Harry ne dis pas ça ! »

HG « Harry… Dumbledore te pensait prêt, et j'en ai la preuve. »

HP « Ah oui ? J'aimerai bien entendre ça.. ? »

HG « Dumbledore était… mourant. »

HP « Hein ? Il était très âgé, oui, mais de la à être mourant, non, je crois pas. »

RW « Il dégageait toujours autant d'assurance non ? »

HG « Oui mais c'était un leurre. Sa main gauche vous vous rappelez ? Les autres froncèrent les sourcils ou hochèrent la tête. Et bien c'était du à un puissant sortilège selon Raelc, et il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps… »

HP « Mais pourquoi il me l'a pas dit ! »

RW « T'inquiètes pas Harry on sera là tu sais ! Comme ce soir, on laissera pas Vol..demort l'emporter. Et puis rappelle toi, Raelc a dit qu'il pouvait t'enlever ce morceaux d'âme. »

HP « Et au fait Hermione, tu lui as envoyé Hedwige ? »

HG « Oui c'est fait. Et sous le regard interrogateur des deux Weasley, elle poursuivit : je lui ai demandé de revenir au château, qu'on a besoin de lui le temps que les choses se calment, et pour éviter que Voldemort ne tente une action rapide et profite de l'instabilité du moment. »

RW « Mais je croyais qu'il était neutre ? Et puis il n'a pas quitté le pays ? »

HG « Il veut peut-être rester neutre, mais je sais qu'il ne nous abandonnera pas, et puis il est totalement révolté par les manipulations qu'a fait Voldemort sur son âme, ça je le sais.. »

PFAC ! Le portrait masquant l'entré venait de s'ouvrir à la volée. Et un Remus Lupin affolé faisait son apparition.

« Harry il y a du nouveau, viens s'il te plaît.. ! » Harry jeta des coups d'œil aux autres, et il voyait dans leur regard que eux aussi voulaient savoir ce qu'il y avait de nouveau. Comme de toute façon il finirait par leur dire et puis qu'il n'avait plus envie de les quitter ce soir, il demanda la permission à Lupin de les faire venir, ce qu'il finit par accepter.

Ils marchaient maintenant en direction de la Grande Salle, qui accueillait depuis l'attaque tout un tas de sorciers d'origine diverse : politiques, journalistes, aurors, personnalités. Lupin commença à leur parler dans les couloirs, avec un ton peu habituel chez lui, presque paniqué.

RL « Il y a eu une attaque… à Préaulard… »

HP « C'est Rogue ? »

RL « Non Harry ce n'est pas Rogue. »

RW « D'autres mangemorts alors ? »

RL « Non plus.. enfin sur ce point là ce n'est pas encore clair, on ne sait pas bien pour qui il roule… mais peut-être que vous vous pourrez nous en dire plus. »

HP « Mais qui IL ? »

RL « Raelc. »

HG « Quoi ? » Hermione s'était arrêtée de marcher, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas raté une étape là.

RL « Oui Raelc. Ce soit disant extraterrestre… »

HG « …C'en est vraiment un ! »

RL « …Bon OK admettons… et bien il a attaqué Kingsley ce soir à Préaulard, et il a tué les cinq aurors qui l'accompagnaient. »

RW « QUOI ! Non … »

Hermione avait un visage indescriptible, elle devait rêver non ?

HG « Mais enfin c'est pas possible, il a quitté le pays ! »

RL « Kingsley est pourtant sur de son coup, on arrive vous allez pouvoir lui parler… mais faites attention hein, il est choqué. »

Ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans la Grande Salle qui présentait un mélange hétéroclite de personnages soit en grande discussion soit en recueillement. Parmi eux il y avait des sorciers en robe pourpre, des aurors. Ils étaient moins nombreux qu'il y a quelques heures. En leur centre il y avait Kingsley Shakelbot, sauf mais au regard perdu.

RL « Bonsoir Alastor. »

AM « Bonsoir Remus. Ah et bonsoir Harry. » Il fit également des signes de tête en direction des trois autres élèves puis se décala du groupe d'aurors. « Le pauvre Kingsley a vu la mort de prêt ce soir, on peut dire que c'est un miracle. Les collègues sont sur place et c'est un sacré carnage… son attaque a fait s'effondrer presque tout un quartier. »

RL « A ce point ? »

AM « Alors tu m'as dit que ces jeunes gens connaissaient Raelc, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur lui ? »

HG « Il il est là pour apprendre de notre culture, et il m'a toujours répété qu'il ne voulait pas prendre partie dans notre guerre. »

AM « Et bien notre jeune extraterrestre, puisque je suis décidé à croire Dumbledore et à le considérer comme tel, a bien modifié sa façon de penser depuis le début de la semaine… Ecoutez donc ce qu'il a fait hier, et sachez que ce que je vais vous dire est hautement confidentiel… nous avons encore des espions en place auprès de Voldemort, et il apparaîtrait que Raelc se serait entretenu avec lui toute la soirée d'hier... Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment, notre indic' n'étant pas sur les lieux de la rencontre, mais il a eu le retour d'info et c'est fiable à cent pourcents ! »

HG « Il l'a rencontré, mais ça ne prouve rien ! »

AM « Et cinq aurors morts ça ne prouve rien…! »

HG « Mais mais enfin, peut-être que c'était quelqu'un qui se faisait passer pour lui je sais pas moi… » Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il aurait pu faire ça.

AM « Kingsley est pourtant formel Hermione. Vu la puissance et le caractère inconnu de l'attaque, ce n'était pas un Terrien. »

GW « Mais enfin pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? »

AM « Là est toute la question… Nous avons maintenant plusieurs problématiques à régler, cette soirée restera définitivement gravée… Et au fait Harry personne n'a été capable de me dire où tu étais en fin d'après-midi, avec Dumbledore ? »

Mais Harry fut sauvé par l'apparition de sa grande chouette des neiges, qui fonça droit sur son amie, se posant avec délicatesse sur son épaule. Hermione savait qu'elle obtiendrait sûrement des réponses à toutes leurs interrogations et c'est en tremblotant, sous les regards curieux des autres, qu'elle découvrit la réponse de Raelc :

_Cher Hermione, _

_Ce que je vais te dire ne m'enchante pas du tout, et je comprendrais parfaitement que tu m'en veuilles terriblement. Après ces lignes que j'écris tu ne voudras certainement plus me regarder, ou alors avec une haine profonde. Saches seulement que je n'ai pas le choix et que je ne suis que le bras armé de ma civilisation, et non son cerveau. _

_Hermione, je n'ai pas trouvé ce que j'étais venu chercher sur cette planète. J'étais bien venu découvrir votre civilisation, comme je te l'avais dit, mais j'étais aussi venu l'évaluer, afin d'en déceler le potentiel et d'en tirer profit. Je devais voir si vous présentiez des spécificités liées à votre génétique ou à votre simple évolution magique. Je n'ai rien trouvé de cela. _

_Alors le temps est venu pour moi d'appliquer le plan de rechange. Hermione la Terre est riche, pleine de vie et d'énergie, et nous allons l'exploiter. Je vais installer un extracteur qui utilisera l'énergie de votre planète pour la stocker à disposition d'Unomi. _

_Comme tu le sais il sera inutile de résister et j'espère que vous coopérerez même si je ne me fais pas beaucoup d'illusion. Je serai demain matin à Poudlard pour exposer mes requêtes, un auror est en ce moment en chemin pour vous l'annoncer. _

_Hermione quelque soit ton attitude désormais à mon égard, saches que je ne garderai que du positif de toi et de notre rencontre._

_Raelc_

Hermione était trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit. C'est Harry qui la fit revenir à elle :

Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

HG « Il… il veut la Terre… »

RW « Quoi ? Comment ça la Terre ? »

HG « Il veut prendre son énergie… il viendra négocier demain… » Elle avait le regard toujours dans le vague et Maugrey prit la lettre, Hermione ne réagissant même pas.

AM « Non mais c'est pas possible ça ! Pour qui se prend-il ? Faut que je parle à Kingsley. »

GW « Il veut « prendre l'énergie » ? Mais ça veut dire quoi ? »

HG « J'en sais rien… Dans sa lettre il parle d'un extracteur. »

HP « Non put… c'est pas possible ça il peut pas nous faire ça ! Et pas aujourd'hui ! »

GW « C'est lié… »

HP « De quoi tu parles ? »

GW « Hé bien y'a eu l'irruption des mangemorts, et comme par hasard il est aujourd'hui à Poudlard… »

HP « Tu crois Maugrey quand il dit qu'il s'est allié avec Voldemort ? »

RW « Ba on peut pas dire que Fol' Œil soit un novice en la matière, alors si il dit que ses infos sont fiables… »

GW « La question c'est pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il ne se sent pas de taille seul et a besoin des mangemorts ? »

La petite troupe continua sa conversation, faite d'interrogations et d'hypothèses. La peur aussi naissait en eux, mais plus que les autres le sentiment qui dominait était l'incrédulité. Maugrey finit par revenir plus tard vers Harry et l'emmena avec lui pour une réunion improvisée de l'ordre. Malgré ses demandes, ses trois camarades n'y furent pas conviés et ce n'est qu'à son retour qu'il pu leur en raconter le contenu, après s'être installés confortablement dans les fauteuils de leur salle commune maintenant vide.

HP «Raelc vient demain à 11h. Il fit une pause, observant ses amis, puis reprit : les aurors veulent l'arrêter, ou le tuer s'ils en ont l'occasion. »

GW «Ils sont sérieux ? Ils pas l'ont vu à l'œuvre ou quoi… c'est du suicide de vouloir l'arrêter. »

HP « C'est ce que leur a dit Kingsley ! Mais ils veulent se venger et les aurors seront présents en masse je pense. Après est-ce que ça suffira… ? Il resta un moment sans rien dire puis poursuivit : mais je pense qu'ils vont quand même se montrer prudents, attendre que Raelc donne ses exigences, et ensuite ils aviseront. »

RW « Qui sera présent à part les aurors ? »

HP « Des membres du ministère dont Scrimgeour, et puis l'ordre. »

GW « Mais tu vas être en première ligne alors ! »

HP « T'as peur pour moi Gin' ? »

GW « Attend après ce qu'il nous a montré qu'il était capable de faire ! Celui qui n'aurait pas peur serait soit fou soit suicidaire… »

HP « Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre t'inquiètes pas. J'pense aussi qu'il nous a pas montré la moitié de ce qu'il peut faire…mais bon il a sauvagement tué cinq aurors, et si il veut vraiment s'emparer de la Terre, que faire d'autre que se battre ? On ne va pas lui offrir la victoire sans se défendre quand même !… »

Cette nuit là tous eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil, y compris Raelc. Ce n'était jamais évident de devoir décider du sort d'une planète. Il l'avait déjà fait mais jamais il n'avait développé un attachement avec la planète auparavant. Là c'était plus compliqué, mais il finit par s'endormir et se réveilla à 10h30. Il avait tout juste le temps d'avaler quelque chose et de transplaner direction Poudlard. Il arriva pile à l'heure devant le portail de l'illustre école aux piliers surmontés de sangliers, et il les ouvrit sans avoir à violer la magie de l'école. Visiblement il était attendu. Il avança tranquillement en direction du château et petit à petit commença à apercevoir le comité d'accueil, il y avait semblait-il une bonne cinquantaine de sorciers rassemblés en groupe et en train de discuter. Dès qu'ils le virent ils cessèrent toute conversation et s'alignèrent. Raelc pouvait déjà voir d'ici que leurs mains étaient très proches de la poche contenant leur baguette. Au moins les choses étaient claires…

Raelc se trouvait maintenant à moins d'une dizaine de mètres d'eux et il pouvait voir le blanc des yeux et sentir le rythme du pouls de chaque sorcier en face de lui. Il les dévisagea un par un.

Il y avait de nombreux aurors, une bonne vingtaine, facilement reconnaissables par leurs robes couleur pourpre, ils avaient le regard déterminé de ceux qui s'apprêtent à se battre. Parmi eux il reconnu celui qui avait voulu l'arrêter hier : Shakelbot. A leurs côtés il y avait d'autres sorciers en robes noires, un écusson représentant un phœnix miniature sur la poitrine côté cœur. Ils étaient une quinzaine, certains mélangés aux aurors. Raelc retrouva avec étonnement deux connaissances : les jumeaux Weasley. A leurs côtés se trouvait Harry Potter, au regard à moitié perdu mais déterminé. Enfin les autres sorciers présents étaient d'après le symbole de leurs robes des membres du ministère. Il se demandait qui était le ministre mais il n'eut pas à se poser la question bien longtemps car l'un d'entre eux s'avança et ouvrit la conversation.

RS « Je suis Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministre de la Magie de Grande Bretagne, et je réponds par ma présence ici à votre requête de rencontrer l'autorité magique de ce pays. Nous allons maintenant écouter ce que vous avez à nous dire. »

RA « Bonjour M. Scrimgeour. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Je suis un Ixam Unomi en mission sur Terre et je dois installer un extracteur d'énergie. Je vous demande officiellement aujourd'hui de ne pas interférer dans ma tâche et de ne procéder aujourd'hui et dans le futur à aucun acte de détérioration sur l'extracteur. »

RS « Quelles seraient les conséquences pour la Terre de la mise en place d'un tel extracteur ? »

RA «L'extracteur envoie l'énergie de votre planète, sous toutes ses formes, vers un portail de transfert relié à Unomi. Les conséquences immédiates d'une extraction sont la sécheresse, l'extinction d'espèces, des disfonctionnements dans l'équilibre de la planète : multiplications des séismes, irruptions volcaniques, perturbations magnétiques. A terme dans les prochains siècles il n'y aura plus d'océans, les vents solaires balayeront la surface de la planète, et sa rotation aura cessée. »

Tout le Monde se regardait, des airs choqués sur le visage. Ils avaient envisagés le pire, mais l'entendre et enfin connaître la froide réalité de leur destin c'était différent. Et pour tous c'était inacceptable. Harry regardait Raelc, il avait énoncé le destin de leur planète d'une froideur glaçante, totalement désintéressée. Comment pouvait-il à se point se moquer de la vie de milliards de personnes ? Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, ils étaient tous sous le choc, mais aussi il le sentait, déterminés. Ils ne se laisseraient pas dicter leur destin. Il n'avait plus désormais qu'à attendre le signal pour agir. En effet ils avaient mis au point ce matin une tactique d'attaque visant à mettre hors d'état de nuire Raelc. Mais avaient-ils au moins une chance ? Oui ils étaient nombreux, et à part la fuite il n'aurait sans doute aucun autre choix. Scrimgeour, la main droite dans la poche, se passa la main gauche sur l'arrière de la tête, c'était le signal…

Harry et tous les sorciers présents sortirent en même temps leur baguette et envoyèrent un Stupefix en direction de Raelc. Raelc observait les visages des sorciers, abattus par la sentence. Puis il perçu un changement dans leur attitude, comme une renaissance, une goutte d'espoir et de vatout. Il les vit alors tous empoigner leur baguette simultanément et faire pleuvoir sur lui une pluie de Dekclob ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, son bouclier ne repousserai pas une telle charge magique, il devait trouver autre chose, et vite… Ca y'est il s'était décidé, il allait les bloquer. En un dixième de seconde il propulsa un bouclier autour de lui. Il vacilla sous le poids des sorts qui venaient le heurter un par un, mais il tenait.

Des fenêtres du château, les étudiants et professeurs observaient la scène comme des spectateurs devant un film. Ils voyaient les rayons rouges se stopper sur la bulle presque invisible mais si puissante de Raelc. Les aurors envoyaient maintenant d'autres sortilèges plus puissants, leur première tentative ayant visiblement échouée. Ce sont des Avada Kedavra et des Reducto qui partirent de leurs baguettes. Raelc avait pu contenir des Dekclob, mais des Luos Rekat et des Rotcurtsed c'était différent. Envoyés en masse il serait balayé. Alors il mit les sortilèges stoppés en action, contrôlant et assemblant leur magie.

Les spectateurs virent les sortilèges multicolores se mettre à tourner, jusqu'à former un long cerceau en rotation autour de Raelc. Les nouveaux sortilèges lancés rebondirent sur cet arceau rougeoyant, revenant vers les envoyés du ministère et l'ordre du Phoenix. Plusieurs cris retentirent dans le château au moment où les premiers sorciers tombaient. Raelc faisait tourner les sortilèges Dekclob de plus en plus vite, si bien qu'ils ne faisaient désormais plus qu'un. Il fit alors cesser la rotation et assembla le filament ainsi formé en une boule. Il attira la boule qui se décrocha du rebord du bouclier et vint vers lui. Les sorciers en face de l'extraterrestre étaient maintenant désorganisés, et observaient ce que préparait Raelc avec cette boule. Ils furent vite fixés. Le bouclier le protégeant disparu et il projeta avec force la boule de Stupefix vers la première ligne des sorciers. Le premier frappé fut projeté au sol par la boule qui poursuivit son chemin, allant de sorcier en sorcier, traversant les boucliers et les contre-sorts, ne faiblissant pas.

Harry envoya son plus puissant Expulso vers Raelc. Celui-ci, surpris par sa vitesse, le para en ramenant vers lui son bras droit, mais recula d'un bon mètre sous le coup du sortilège d'expulsion. Furieux il envoya sa boule qui en avait fini des aurors vers l'ordre du Phoenix. Et un à un ils furent tous stupefixés, incapables de transplaner en raison de la protection du lieu. Plusieurs tentèrent d'envoyer des sortilèges vers Raelc, mais ce dernier était aux aguets et les évita ou les dévia facilement. Bientôt il n'en resta plus qu'un. Non pas le ministre de la magie, ou le chef des aurors, mais Harry Potter. Il était le dernier debout, non stupéfixé. Pourtant il n'avait pas cherché à l'éviter avec sa boule... ses talents d'esquive étaient impressionnants. Il envoya la boule de stupefixion vers les cieux et celles-ci s'envola au loin, finissant par se désagréger quelques secondes plus tard en un puissant feu d'artifice.

- Harry Potter… Tu t'es bien défendu, mais tu dois maintenant accepter la défaite. Dans quelques secondes quand je serai parti et que tu auras remis tout le monde sur pied je veux que tu transmettes la requête suivante : dans 48 h je reviendrai ici avec la même demande. Cette fois-ci la réponse que vous me donnerez devra être positive. Sinon les conséquences seront terribles pour vous. Je ne tolèrerai pas d'opposition à notre projet ni même la naissance d'une poche de résistance, je balayerai tous ceux qui ne coopérerons pas.

- Tu sais bien que nous ne sommes pas un peuple de soumis… Ce que tu veux faire n'est pas acceptable… !

- Je vous laisse le choix entre la vie sous contraintes ou la mort. Vous avez deux jours pour faire votre choix. A dans deux jours Harry Potter. Et sur ce il transplana, laissant un Harry Potter seul aux milieux des soldats figés.

Harry entreprit de les défiger un à un à grands coups d'Enervatum, ceux qui étaient défigés relevant à leur tour les autres. Il fut vite rejoint par Ginny qui manqua de le renverser.

« Oh Harry j'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer. »

Son frère était là aussi, avec Hermione, Neville et Luna. Ils avaient le regard tourné vers la droite, il y avait d'ailleurs un petit rassemblement à cet endroit là, mais aussi à d'autres. Il s'approcha, tenant fort la main de sa petite amie, et découvrit ce qu'il redoutait : des combattants ne s'étaient pas relevés. Et à leurs pieds, le regard vide de celui qui avait reçu le sortilège mortel sur le visage, gisait Ryan Balls, un nouveau venu dans l'ordre et neveu d'Alastor Maugrey.

Au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles chacun avait repris ses esprits ou s'était recueilli, le Ministre vint voir Harry.

- Bonjour M. Potter, on m'a dit que l'extraterrestre vous avait parlé..

- Bonjour M. le Ministre. Oui il m'a parlé, et il m'a chargé de transmettre un message. Nous devons nous soumettre ou mourir… Il reviendra ici dans deux jours pour entendre notre réponse.

- Dans deux jours vous dites ? Il soupira. Il va falloir convoquer un nouveau conseil de guerre. Nous l'organiserons pour cet après-midi, allez disons 17h, je vais envoyer une note officielle à tous les aurors. Je vous charge M. Potter de diffuser l'information auprès des membres de l'ordre du Phoenix.

- C'est pas vrai ça… mais c'est insensé ! Et faut que ça tombe sur moi…

Il parlait tout seul maintenant, et Harry et Ginny décidèrent de retourner voir les autres pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

* * *

><p>C'est dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard que Scrimgeour avait décidé d'organiser son conseil de guerre. Car tous les combattants de la lumière y étaient conviés, et ça faisait un paquet de monde. Pour le moment, c'était l'heure du repas, et chacun était chez soi sauf ceux qui avaient décidé d'attendre ici, et les résidents du château bien sûr. C'est Minerva McGonagall qui avait repris le flambeau et dirigeait l'école depuis la veille et le mort de son illustre prédécesseur. Elle prononça un petit discours rendant hommage à Albus Dumbledore et évoqua la réunion de l'après-midi et les temps difficiles qu'il fallait traverser avec courage.<p>

Ce n'est pas cet émouvant discours qui empêcha Ron de se goinfrer ce midi avec le ragout aux pommes de terre préparé par les elfes. Hermione le regardait d'un drôle d'air et n'avait, elle, pas touchée à son assiette.

HG « Harry ? »

HP « Ouais ? »

HG « J'ai vu certaines choses de là où j' étais placée, mais je voudrais avoir le ressenti de quelqu'un qui était au cœur de la bataille. Tu crois qu'il est battable ? »

HP « Franchement.. si il a une faille elle est minuscule. A quoi tu penses ? »

HG « Et bien tu as réussi à le faire reculer à un moment rappelles toi, et puis moi aussi j'avais réussi à l'atteindre… »

RW « Oui d'ailleurs scrontch scrontch cha chai touchours pas compris glurp. »

GW « Ron on t'a déjà dit de pas parler la bouche pleine ? C'est répugnant ! »

RW « Oh cha va ! »

HG « Oui bah moi non plus j'ai pas compris. Mais ça prouve au moins qu'il a des failles. Donc oui Harry j'ai bien observé le combat et je suis quasi sûre que si vous aviez plus insisté sur des puissants sortilèges, son bouclier aurait lâché… »

RW « Non mais attend t'as vu ce qu'il a fait ? Quand les Sorts ont formés le grand arc autour de lui ? C'était infranchissable ! »

HG « Oui mais avant sans doute pas… »

HP « Mmmh ouais.. possible. Mais on ne le saura jamais maintenant. Tu peux être sûr que la prochaine fois il emploiera une autre tactique, il est trop intelligent pour faire deux fois d'affilée la même chose… »

GW « Et puis n'oubliez pas qu'il maîtrise le temps ! Rappelez-vous dans la salle comme il avait arrêté les Avada Kedavra… »

HG « Mmmh j'ai une théorie là-dessus, je pense que s'il y a trop d'énergie en jeu il lui ait plus difficile de stopper le cours du temps, mais ça reste à voir… Sinon je pense comme toi Harry, il faudra innover cette fois et employer une tactique à laquelle il ne s'attendra pas ! »

NL « Salut. On peut s'assoir ? » C'était Neville et Luna qui n'arrivaient que maintenant, car ils étaient restés auprès d'un ami de la famille Longdubat, qui était parent de l'un des aurors tué dans la matinée.

LL « Ca à l'air intéressant Hermione. Qu'as-tu à proposer comme tactique ? »

HG « Bon si Harry pense qu'il s'attendra à une attaque massive de sortilèges puissants, il faudra faire autre chose. Quelque chose dont il ne se doutera pas, que notre civilisation trop « primitive » pour lui, dit-elle avec dédain, pourra inventer afin de le contrer. »

HP « Hermione.. c'est pas un peu court deux jours pour inventer quelque chose ? »

Elle répondit à ça par une moue dépitée.

HG « Oui c'est trop court, mais on peut quand même essayer ! »

RW « C'est quoi ton idée Herm' ? »

HG « On va lui lancer un Cigam Pukcip à grande échelle. »

HP « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « à grande échelle »..? »

HG « Et bien lancé individuellement, contre lui ça sera inefficace, mais si on peut être beaucoup à le lancer, voir même à faire fusionner nos sorts, là on sera efficaces… »

HP « Très ambitieux Hermione… trop je pense. On a déjà du mal nous même à le lancer, alors s'il faut l'apprendre aux aurors qui n'en ont jamais encore entendu parler… ça risque d'être vraiment trop juste. »

HG « Oui mais je vois pas d'autres solutions, ou alors on se dirige sans doute possible vers un bain de sang. Il t'a bien dit qu'il faudrait accepter ou mourir c'est ça ? »

HP « Oui, je crains que cette fois ce ne soit pas une boule de stupéfixion qu'il nous envoie… »

HG « OK alors il faut prévenir tout de suite Scrimgeour, il faut absolument qu'on apprenne ce sort aux aurors et à l'ordre cet aprèm ! »

RW « Et… Hermione ? Qui va se charger de faire le cours… ? »

HG « McGonagall ! et moi. »

LL « Cool ! Je vais peut-être enfin réussir à le faire ! »

RW 'Hé bé c'est pas gagné…'

* * *

><p>Voilà... A vos reviews...<p> 


	7. Chapitre 7 : La bataille

**Chapitre 7 : La bataille**

Il était 17h et pratiquement tout le monde avait répondu présent. La salle était pleine d'aurors, de sorciers en tous genres venus de partout et même d'autres pays, qui avaient été mis au courant de la situation et avaient tenus à venir. Il y avait aussi des élèves majeurs qui souhaitaient eux aussi se battre. Il suffisait de passer au milieu des rangs pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était définitivement plus question de négociation, en unissant leurs forces ils étaient convaincus d'obtenir la victoire.

Scrimgeour passait au milieu de cette foule, serrant des mains par ci par là, et grimpa sur l'estrade. « Bonjour à vous tous, qui avez répondu positivement à notre invitation cet après-midi. Si je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui, soit exactement, il regarda sa montre, 42 heures avant que l'extraterrestre nommé Raelc revienne pour la fin de son ultimatum, c'est pour vous annoncer officiellement que l'Angleterre ne courbera pas l'échine devant cet ennemi venu d'une autre planète. » De grandes exclamations retentirent dans la salle. Ah ça oui il savait fédérer…

« Nous avons subi une défaite aujourd'hui, mais nous serons dans deux jours plus nombreux, et surtout mieux préparés. Nous savons maintenant ce à quoi nous devons faire face, ou presque…car des doutes subsistes sur son véritable rôle. Agit-il pour lui seul comme il le prétend, ou bien s'est-il allié à Voldemort ? Des frissons traversèrent la foule. En effet nous avons recoupés plusieurs informations pouvant nous le laisser croire. Voilà pourquoi nous allons travailler ces prochaines 42h en vase clos, tous ceux qui participeront à la préparation ne pourront plus quitter le château avant samedi 11h. » Un brouhaha s'éleva de la masse des sorciers suite à cette mesure inattendue, mais personne ne quitta la Grande Salle.

« Personne n'est sorti de la salle et je prends cela comme un gage d'union qui ne pourra que nous être bénéfique. Je vais maintenant procéder à l'énoncé des différentes stratégies que nous avons envisagées pour samedi. Nous appliquerons celle que nous jugerons avoir le plus de chance de nous donner la victoire. »

« Mais pourrrquoi préparrrer une tactique, s'il est seul ! » Cette phrase avait été prononcée par une voix grave et avec l'accent d'un pays de l'est. Les sorciers s'écartèrent pour que le ministre puisse l'observer et c'est alors que tout le monde reconnu le célèbre attrapeur Bulgare : Viktor Krum.

RS « Monsieur Krum ! Je suis heureux que vous et plusieurs de vos compatriotes ayez répondu favorablement à notre appel. Il est très important que des sorciers étrangers prennent part à ce combat à l'enjeu mondial. Je vais maintenant répondre à votre question, qui, il est vrai, paraît légitime pour un étranger. M. Krum, l'extraterrestre Raelc a déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté à combattre seul contre plusieurs sorciers. Il se juge compétant pour conquérir la Terre seul ! Rendez-vous compte… A tort ou à raison c'est encore difficile à dire, voilà pourquoi nous devons nous montrer prudents, même si je pense moi aussi que la tâche sera cette fois-ci trop ardue pour lui et que son excès de confiance pourrait bien le mener à sa perte. »

« La réciproque est aussi vraie.. » Des « Oohhhh ! » retentirent dans la salle et tous voulurent voir qui était l'impertinent auteur de cette réplique. A leur grande surprise, c'est Harry Potter qui poursuivit la conversation. « M. le Ministre, nous avons pendant une semaine, mes camarades et moi, été en contacts étroits avec Raelc, et nous avons eu l'occasion d'observer un panel des possibilités magiques qu'il possède… Croyez-moi c'est très impressionnant, et nous sommes totalement dépassés. De nouveaux « Oohhh.. » se firent entendre, mais sur un ton plus angoissé cette fois-ci. Il détient la maîtrise de formes de magie qui ne nous permettent pas de lutter à armes égales. Savez-vous par exemple qu'il peut maîtriser le temps… cette fois-ci le silence accueilli le propos de Harry, la magie de son environnement et de ses adversaires, les éléments même ! »

« Les éléments ? Le temps ? Il maîtriserait ma propre magie ? et puis quoi encore… c'est un Dieu votre extraterrestre ? »

Harry s'attendait à de telles réactions et il avait préparé une petite démonstration bien spéciale, une idée d'Hermione. Il s'éleva doucement dans la salle tout d'abord, puis fendit les airs d'un bout à l'autre de celle-ci, sous les exclamations enthousiastes de la foule, virant autour des piliers comme s'il était sur son éclair de feu. Il sortit alors sa baguette et tout en gardant sa concentration nécessaire au vol, envoya un Cigam Pukcip droit sur l'incrédule. Ce dernier, trop surpris, prit le sort en plein ventre et s'écroula par terre, les bras en croix. Harry ré atterrit alors auprès de ses amis, et attendit que l'homme se relève, dans un état plutôt furieux.

« Il m'a attaqué ! Vous êtes tous témoins ! C'est inadmissible ! »

HP « Calmez-vous Monsieur. Ceci était juste une démonstration pour prouver que vous aviez tort… »

« Quoi ! Tout ce que j'ai vu moi c'est vous volant sur un balai invisible et m'attaquant en traître ! »

HP « Non je n'ai pas eu besoin de balai pour voler, Raelc nous a enseigné à le faire sans aucun artifice. Ensuite le sort que je vous ai envoyé me permet de prouver que votre troisième affirmation de tout à l'heure est totalement erronée. Oui Raelc peut maîtriser la magie de ses adversaires, et il nous l'a même appris ici lors d'un cours donné la semaine dernière. D'ailleurs vous jugerez par vous-même que vous n'êtes plus capable d'effectuer le moindre sort, votre magie s'est évaporée. »

« _Petrificus Totalus_ ! » « _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_ ! » Mais aucune magie ne sortit de ses moulinets qui avaient pour seul effet de brasser de l'air. « Ma, ma magie quand as-tu fait ? »

HP « Disparue… pour le moment. Il poursuivit maintenant sur Raelc. Cet extraterrestre a traversé une partie de l'Univers pour arriver ici, alors ce n'est pas des sorciers humains, pas même une centaine, qui le feront reculer. »

MM « Si vous me permettez Monsieur Potter je me permettrai d'ajouter que je l'ai vu réaliser des prodiges à mon cours de métamorphose. Cet être est capable de créer la vie… Un nouveau bourdonnement d'onomatopées et d'exclamations étonnées résonna dans la salle. Il agit donc peut-être seul mais on peut très bien envisager qu'il puisse se munir d'une armée crée de tout pièce…. » Les bruits se transformèrent en un brouhaha d'effroi désormais. Tout ceci, s'il vous plaît… Tout ceci, je disais, pour vous dire que je vais dans le sens d'Harry Potter et insiste sur le fait que cet adversaire n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Et puisque nous devons la jouer franc-jeu car les enjeux sont trop importants aujourd'hui, et quitte à vous faire peur je me dois de vous dire ceci : Dumbledore m'a avoué que ni lui ni Voldemort ne font le poids face à lui... » Et là ce fut un grand souk dans la salle, avec tout le monde qui se regardait effaré et se plaignait à haute voix qu'on leur jouait un mauvais tour. Mais aucun ne riait, ils savaient bien que la nouvelle directrice ne se permettrait pas de blaguer en ce jour.

La stupeur retombée, c'est Harry Potter qui poursuivit son discours. « Pour lutter efficacement contre Raelc, Hermione pense qu'il faut que l'on apprenne à performer ce sort tous ensemble pour le rendre très efficace face à lui. Chose à laquelle il ne s'attendra pas. »

« Qui c'est cette Hermione ? » « Hermione Granger ? » « Depuis quand une étudiante donne des ordres… ? »

MM « Silence ! Silence je vous prie… Je trouve que c'est une idée intéressante et je serai d'avis que nous nous mettions immédiatement au travail. J'assurerai ce cours en compagnie de Miss Granger. »

RS « Professeur… Je me demande si cette solution est la bonne. N'est-il pas risqué d'utiliser un sort qu'il vous a appris et que nous maîtriserons forcément moins bien que lui ? »

MM « J'en ai discuté avec ceux qui avaient côtoyés Raelc le plus longtemps et ils pensent que c'est la meilleure stratégie à adopter car la plus inattendue. Une attaque frontale de sorts mortels est surement ce à quoi il s'attend et il ne se laissera pas avoir c'est une certitude. Par contre il ne s'attendra pas à ce que l'on puisse tous maîtriser le Cigam Pukcip, et donc cela le surprendra et pourrait faire mouche. »

RS « Il y a trop de suppositions dans votre solution à mon goût Madame la Directrice. Enfin rien n'empêche d'essayer de s'entraîner sur ce sort et d'essayer votre attaque. Si par la suite ça ne fonctionne pas nous nous contenterons de faire pleuvoir sur l'ennemi une pluie de sortilèges. Que ceux qui sont d'accord pour cette solution lèvent la main… Scrimgeour observa la salle puis trancha. Approuvé à la majorité ! »

Hermione, un peu tremblante mais motivée, se dirigea vers l'estrade où se tenait déjà McGonagall. Elle croisa le regard encourageant d'Harry puis celui bienveillant de Viktor, qu'elle avait elle-même contacté plus tôt, et cela lui donna de l'énergie.

MM « Parmi nous ce soir plusieurs d'entre vous ont déjà eu l'opportunité de pratiquer ce sortilège. Je parle bien sûr des élèves majeurs ici présents, je leur demanderai donc de bien vouloir assister leurs aînés afin que ceux-ci progressent le plus rapidement possible. Bon ce préambule passé nous pouvons attaquer les bases de ce sortilège. La première chose à faire est de visualiser la magie de son adversaire. Ensuite il faut utiliser, avec la volonté de la lui extraire, la formule « Cigam Pukcip ». Avant que ce soit à vous de le faire, nous allons vous faire une démonstration avec Miss Granger et… M. Potter. Harry la regarda étonné. Il n'avait pas envie de montrer sa magie, oh non. M. Potter je vous charge de maintenir la magie échappée avec un Accio que vous exécuterez au moment adéquat. » Harry était rassuré, ce n'était que ça. « Sans problème Professeur. »

MM « Allez-y Hermione. »

HG « _Cigam Pukcip_ » et le rayon aux reflets bleus arriva sur Minerva McGonagall qui avait juste mis ses bras en protection mais n'avait pas cherché à parer le sort. Une étrange matière orange argentée s'échappa d'elle et Harry envoya à ce moment un Accio contrôlé qui lui permit de maintenir la magie à distance en une sorte de boule.

MM « Je n'ai à présent plus aucune magie en moi, mais M. Potter l'a retenu avant qu'elle ne s'échappe totalement, ce qui va me permettre de la récupérer tout de suite. M. Potter ?... Ce dernier envoya alors la boule sur McGonagall avec qui la boule fusionna. A vous maintenant, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle. »

* * *

><p>Une journée encore à attendre… Pourquoi avait-il donné deux jours ? C'était beaucoup trop long ! La sagesse ne s'acquérait pas en deux jours et leur réponse ne changerait pas. Mais c'était l'usage de donner ce temps là pour un ultimatum alors il l'avait fait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui prépareraient pour son arrivée ? Ca il n'en savait rien, un piège sans aucun doute, mais lui aussi leur réservait une sacrée surprise… Il avait eu une entrevue avec Voldemort la veille, et il avait été informé de la situation au château, qu'apparemment des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers s'y étaient réunis et n'en étaient plus sortis. Il avait alors demandé à Voldemort et ses sbires de l'assister pour samedi, d'être prêt à intervenir s'il le souhaitait. Il repensait maintenant à sa réaction.<p>

LV « Nous avons éliminé Dumbledore, vous ne pourrez pas vous en tirer seul ? »

RA « Oh mais oui pardon, vous avez éliminé le « Ô Très Grand Albus Dumbledore », un sorcier fort sympathique et accueillant au demeurant, mais sénile. Le travail est donc terminé ! S'occuper de la centaine de sorciers du château ne sera qu'une broutille… Voldemort… ! Si vous et vos plus fervents partisans êtes toujours de ce monde, c'est parce que vous m'avez promis assistance dans mon projet, n'oubliez pas ça… si bien sûr vous tenez à tirer profit d'une situation inéluctable... »

La perdition se lisait dans le regard de Voldemort, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre cet ennemi ou alors il en ferait les frais. LV « Soit, nous vous porterons assistance. Mais par quel moyen et à quel moment voulez-vous que nous nous rendions au château ? »

RA « Toi tu seras avec tes soldats dans une zone que je délimiterai à l'extérieur de ton manoir. Je passerai demain matin pour finaliser tout ça 1h avant de me rendre à Poudlard. Tu devras te tenir prêt à ce moment là devant le manoir avec tous ceux que tu pourras rassembler. Le moment venu je vous transfèrerai tous à Poudlard. »

LV « Raelc… Ils seront plus nombreux que nous. Etes-vous sûr de vaincre…? »

RA « Je croyais qu'un sorcier de ta trempe ne doutait jamais ? Haha.. Sois sans crainte, ils sont d'or et déjà vaincus. Je tiens cependant à avoir ton assurance que si je fais appel à vous vous chercherez en priorité à faire des prisonniers plutôt que des victimes… S'il s'agissait de tuer tout le monde, j'agirai différemment et ce serait même… plus simple. Alors t'engages-tu à faire des prisonniers ? »

Le Lord regardait toujours Raelc avec ce regard outré de celui qui n'avait jamais reçu d'ordre de quiconque, mais acquiesça.

* * *

><p>9h. Sa montre suisse lui indiquait qu'ils n'avaient plus que deux heures avant l'heure de vérité. Ca sera une grande victoire ou la fin de leur Monde… Hermione espérait que ça se passerait comme prévu, mais ils avaient en face d'eux sans doute l'être le plus imprévisible sur la planète, c'était loin d'être gagné d'avance. Elle avait aussi peur qu'il se soit vraiment allié à Voldemort, comme le pressentait maintenant beaucoup de monde. Poudlard était bien protégé, mais il pourrait lui sans problème briser les barrières de l'entrée et permettre un assaut massif de mangemorts… En même temps ils n'avaient jamais été aussi nombreux rassemblés pour une bataille, deux bonnes centaines, à tel point que cela ressemblait plus à une guerre.. donc bon ils pourraient s'adapter non ?<p>

9h10. Hermione fut interrompu de la contemplation de sa montre et de ses pensées par les appels de Ron qui courrait dans sa direction. « Hermione… » commença-t'il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Hé bien ? Je t'écoute !

-Tu sais qui ! Selon nos sources il aurait rassemblé une armée !

Même si elle s'en été plus ou moins doutée, d'en avoir la confirmation, c'était un sacré coup dur ! Elle ne voulait plus rester à psychoter dans son coin, il était temps d'agir.

-Allons-y. Le ton était déterminé mais le regard était aussi un peu perdu.

Ils remontèrent le dernier couloir et déboulèrent dans le vestibule plein à craquer de sorciers. Tandis que certains leaders prononçaient leurs derniers discours d'instructions ou de motivation devant des sorciers plus ou moins attentifs, d'autres répétaient encore le mouvement du sort qu'ils utiliseraient ce soir. Ils passèrent devant eux, jetant ça et là des regards aux sorciers présents. Des groupes rigolaient entre eux et avaient l'air confiants, étaient-ils au courant que les mangemorts allaient être impliqués ? Sans doute pas. D'autres sorciers avaient le regard terriblement anxieux de ceux qui partent au combat sans en connaître l'issue. L'ambiance globale était à la gravité mais surtout à la concentration, ils avaient toutes leurs chances, ils étaient en surnombre et s'étaient bien entraînés. Ron et Hermione retrouvèrent Harry parmi la foule, ce dernier était entouré des Weasley et focalisait aussi l'attention des autres sorciers autours de lui. Sa côte de popularité n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il représentait maintenant l'espoir de tout un peuple face à Voldemort. Et tout le monde espérait secrètement qu'il révèlerait à nouveau au grand jour ses talents aujourd'hui face à l'extraterrestre.

RW « Ca va mon vieux ! » dit Ron en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule gauche d'Harry.

HP « Moouuuuuais… »

AW « Allez les enfants je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Nous sommes si nombreux aujourd'hui… »

BW « Vous oubliez Tu Sais Qui et son armée… »

AW « Allons Bill tu connais Maugrey.. ! Ces sources… elles n'ont jamais été bien fiables ! »

BW « Oui mais là plusieurs se recoupent ! Il faut s'attendre au pire… » Et, peut-être inconsciemment, c'est en regardant Harry qu'il avait prononcé ses mots.

Ce dernier avait définitivement une pression énorme sur les épaules. Oh il en était habitué, oui, mais là l'adversaire était d'un tout autre calibre. A cet instant ce n'était pas Voldemort qu'il craignait, et il aurait signé tout de suite pour l'affronter en combat singulier. Après tout il avait apprit des techniques nouvelles qui pouvaient faire mouche.. Non ce qui le paralysait, c'était d'avoir à combattre un ennemi hors de portée, contre qui il ne pourrait faire qu'illusion…

10h30, la cohorte de sorciers était maintenant dans le Parc et attendait l'arrivée de l'envahisseur. Et l'envahisseur était bien là, déjà présent, mais invisible aux yeux de tous. C'était la particularité des Unomis, ils avaient appris à venir se mêler aux lignes ennemies avant une bataille afin d'en déceler les failles. Et là, elles s'offraient à lui telle la promesse d'une victoire. Oh une victoire sans doute moins simple qu'il l'aurait cru, il devrait même sans doute retarder l'arrivée de Voldemort et ses hommes. En effet il n'avait pas eu besoin de pénétrer profondément l'esprit des combattants, leurs pensées transpiraient d'eux et il avait découvert avec étonnement qu'ils avaient tous appris à faire le Cigam Pukcip. Très efficace contre des mangemorts ignorants de cette technique, mais contre lui c'était différent.. Ils étaient nombreux… il lui faudrait donc faire le ménage avant de les appeler ou ils seraient balayés.

Ils avaient trouvés la parade anti-mangemorts oui, mais avaient-ils l'arrogance de croire que cela pourrait le battre ? Mais qui avait pu avoir cette idée ? Apprendre un sort en deux jours à tous ces sorciers, c'était audacieux oui, mais extrêmement risqué… 'Si ça se trouve y'a pas la moitié d'entre eux qu'est capable de l'effectuer correctement…' songea t'il en souriant.

Son regard vira alors vers une personne isolée du reste des sorciers, pénétrant seulement maintenant sur la pelouse, c'était elle.. Il ne put résister à l'idée de pénétrer son esprit, cela faisait maintenant six jours qu'il ne l'avait plus vue, et leurs dernières communications c'était ces deux lettres.

Jusqu'à présent dans les airs au dessus des sorciers, il descendit au sol et se plaça à quelques mètres d'elle, forçant son esprit et percevant maintenant le contenu de ses pensées. Le doute, la peur, la détermination, la rancœur, la trahison… toutes ces pensées se mêlaient. Il voulait profiter au maximum de ce (dernier ?) temps passé auprès d'elle, et il poussa son investigation, retrouvant de furtives traces des derniers jours passés à Poudlard et de l'entraînement, se perdant en elle... Mais il s'était vraiment trop éternisé, et l'esprit brillant qu'était celui d'Hermione le ressentit et répondit à l'agression mentale par l'agression verbale.

HG « Sort d'ici !... IL EST LA ! » Et baguette en main elle balayait le périmètre autour d'elle en envoyant des sortilèges de révélation. Raelc lui, avait retrouvé ses esprits et redécollé hors de portée de ses sorts. Il était maintenant temps de se montrer et il fila à l'autre bout du parc. Il pouvait voir au dessus de lui dans le ciel des sorciers sur des balais balayant le ciel, et il se posa à une bonne centaine de mètres des premiers sorciers au sol.

Toujours invisible, il se dédoubla et projeta un double de lui vers l'avant, non invisible, et ne possédant que peu de magie, de quoi s'assurer une liberté de mouvement et quelques sorts basiques. Son double avança tranquillement vers la tête de la cohorte de sorciers et finit par s'arrêter à trois mètres du ministre de la magie et ancien auror Rufus Scrimgeour. C'est Raelc qui débuta la conversation :

-Bonjour. Avez-vous pris votre décision ?

-OUI. On l'a prise. Une décision qui respecte les intérêts de notre planète, la seule qui était envisageable…

Raelc commençait à douter de sa première impression. Avaient-ils finalement décidés de se rendre à l'évidence et de coopérer ? Mais la suite le ramena à la réalité…

-Vous nous offrons pour la dernière fois l'opportunité de quitter cette planète sain et sauf. Vous avez une minute pour faire votre choix, nous sommes prêts à nous battre jusqu'au bout s'il le faut.

Une minute… mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'est ça qu'ils n'avaient pas compris. Lui devait poser son extracteur, pour la grandeur d'Unomi. Mais pourquoi ne se résignaient-ils pas ? Ils allaient en payer le prix fort… Il tourna sa tête, balayant du regard tous les sorciers présents. En plus de ceux d'il y a deux jours, il y avait beaucoup de sorciers d'autres pays semblait-il, si on se fiait à leurs looks différents. Sa tête continua de tourner pour arriver sur celle qui le regardait avec.. haine ? Il se concentra très fort étant donné le peu de magie qu'il avait mis dans son double, encrant son regard dans le sien, et tenta de lui parler. 'Votre plan ne marchera pas, il vous faut abandonner… Je t'en pris va t'en…'

HG 'Tu as lu notre tactique dans mon esprit ? Salaud…'

Le coup était dur pour Raelc, mais à quoi s'attendait-il, des fleurs ? Non il fallait être réaliste elle le détestait. 'Non tes camarades sorciers me l'avaient déjà fourni, incapables de masquer leurs pensées… Cette tactique échouera, aussi sur qu'une fourmi ne peut terrasser un ours.'

HG 'Mais des milliers de fourmis le peuvent… Alors prend garde à toi !'

RA 'Va t'en, c'est mon dernier conseil. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs…'

HG 'Moi… SI.'

Là c'était fini, elle voulait sa mort. Très bien il n'avait plus qu'à se battre maintenant.

RA « Je ne partirai pas. J'exige moi aussi votre réponse à présent. Vous soumettez-vous ? »

Pour toute réponse, Scrimgeour leva sa baguette, et envoya un puissant Reducto sur Raelc. Le double de Raelc, trop proche et ne cherchant même pas à se défendre, encaissa de plein fouet le sort et fut transpercé de toute part, réduit en miette dans de grandes gerbes de sang, sous les « hourra » de la foule.

RS «Je le savais qu'il n'était pas invincible… ah ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez… » Mais il eut bien vite sa réponse lorsqu'il se retourna et vit que le corps avait disparu.

« Là bas ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'endroit pointé du doigt par l'un des aurors. En contrebas du parc il y avait un sorcier, c'était lui à n'en pas douter. Comment était-il passé de mort à bien vivant et à une centaine de mètres d'eux ? Le premier était un leurre ? Oh oui Scrimgeour songea qu'il s'était bien fait avoir…

Raelc était remonté. La négociation était belle et bien terminée... Comment allait-il opérer maintenant ? Faire venir Voldemort et ses mangemorts ? Non il les appellerait plus tard, ça serait vraiment trop salaud de sa part, quasiment un piège. Il allait s'occuper de tout ce beau monde seul, et il n'aurait pas de pitié, il rendrait la pareille à Scrimgeour.

Il pouvait sentir au loin la peur commencer à naître, non il était loin d'être mort… Les sorciers se regardaient, échangeant des propos inaudibles, aucun sort ne venait car ils étaient trop loin pour ça. Son attention fut alors attirée vers le ciel au dessus de lui, où des sorciers sur balais piquaient sur lui. Ils firent un premier passage sans envoyer le moindre sort, puis semblaient se jeter des regards interrogatifs, quelque chose n'allait pas… Raelc riait intérieurement.. avaient-ils voulu lui envoyer des Cigam Puckcip ? Sans doute, mais il avait masqué sa magie. Et à moins de s'employer magiquement, elle resterait dure à déceler, ce qui contrecarrait leur plan.

Les sorciers sur balais revinrent après un looping et envoyèrent une première salve de sortilèges. Il y avait un peu de tout, et ils le prenaient plus au sérieux qu'il y a deux jours car les sortilèges étaient plus puissants. Aux traditionnels sorts de blocage, de destruction, et de prise d'âme (mais pourquoi pensaient-ils que ce sort était le sort ultime !) s'ajoutaient des sorts de feu et d'explosion, bien moins inoffensifs. Il déploya son bouclier, et ils se fracassèrent dessus dans de grandes explosions.

Déployés à une bonne centaine de mètres, les membres de l'ordre mettaient leurs mains devant leurs yeux suite à l'explosion à la surface du bouclier de Raelc, il y avait l'éblouissement puis l'onde de choc qui les percuta. Ils observèrent les sorciers sur leurs balais remonter en chandelle puis revenir à la charge. Viktor Krum était décidément un joueur de quidditch hors pair, il menait les combattants sur balais d'une main de maître. Une nouvelle salve fut envoyée, se fracassant encore sur un nouveau bouclier. Cela finirait-il par payer ? La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver…

Raelc voyait les balais revenir vers lui une troisième fois. Mais ce coup ci il passa à l'action. Le temps était son allié quand il le décidait, et là il n'allait pas en ajouter afin de le figer, mais en retirer de la zone au dessus de lui. Moins de temps pour plus de vitesse… Les balais arrivant à la distance critique de Raelc accélérèrent alors de façon prodigieuse et vinrent se fracasser un par un au sol.

Harry avait vu les sortilèges s'écraser un par un sur le bouclier, les explosions ne le faisant que tressaillir. Il fallait qu'ils y aillent ! Peut-être que leur aide pourrait faire diversion et permettre de passer son bouclier… Et puis Harry ne comprit pas ce qui se passa : les balais furent tout d'un coup quasiment téléportés d'une vingtaine de mètres de Raelc à quelques mètres du sol, et ce fût un véritable crash collectif où chaque sorcier s'écrasa au sol dans un fracas de balais et d'os brisés. Un seul des sorciers volants parvint à rectifier la course de son balai in extremis et Harry sut tout de suite qui c'était à l'allure de son vol. Aussitôt il vit un flash partir de Raelc en direction de Krum mais celui-ci l'évita, puis il en esquiva un autre. Il faisait preuve d'une dextérité sans pareille, et monta en altitude pour se mettre définitivement hors de portée des sorts de Raelc.

Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ! Peu importe qu'ils ne soient pas à portée de tir, ni que cela allait les désorganiser lui tout ce qu'il savait c'est que s'ils n'agissaient pas rapidement Raelc allait s'envoler et tuer Viktor Krum. Alors il partit en courant, baguette levée, droit devant en direction de Raelc.

Raelc n'avait pas renoncé à éliminer cet as de la voltige, c'était un beau challenge. Et il allait s'élancer dans les airs quand il s'aperçut qu'une personne qu'il connaissait bien courrait vers lui, prêt à en découdre. 'Mais qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire Harry ? Et ça y'est ils lui courent tous après maintenant…!'

Il se mit alors à marcher dans leur direction lui aussi, passant au milieu des corps allongés sur le sol parfois dans des positions peu naturelles, certains gémissant mais pour la plupart inconscients ou morts. Ses ennemis étaient à portée de tir, il envoya une vague de Dekclob puis immédiatement après une vague de Kosch. Les deux vagues se heurtèrent en partie aux boucliers des Terriens mais une autre partie passait et en mettait à terre par dizaines. Mais ce n'était pas assez, et ils allaient bientôt tous lui envoyer le Cigam Pukcip, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de la jouer en force, non il allait jouer une fois de plus la carte de la surprise et de la terreur aussi. Face à un grand nombre d'adversaires, il était nécessaire de générer la crainte pour les mâter psychologiquement. Il s'appliqua un puissant sortilège de désillusion qui le rendit invisible, puis transplana au milieu des combattants, incapables de déceler sa présence.

Ils ne le détectèrent qu'au premier sort lancé : plusieurs rayons partirent de nulle part et frappèrent une demi-douzaine de sorciers, s'écroulant à terre sous le poids des Ynoga. Leurs cris furent suffisants pour stopper la course des sorciers et c'est dans un climat de peur qu'ils cherchaient maintenant Raelc. Mais d'autres sorciers étaient touchés aux extrémités du rassemblement, se tordant de douleur dans de grands cris difficilement supportables. Maugrey lui-même avait été touché et n'avait pu contenir son supplice. La peur d'être frappé à son tour s'intensifiait, et des petits groupes s'étaient formés, d'où partaient des sorts à l'aveuglette vers l'endroit supposé où devait se trouver l'extraterrestre. Certains étaient plus efficaces que d'autres, et malgré le fait qu'il soit invisible, percevaient sa magie et envoyaient en sa direction le Cigam Pukcip. Parmi eux il y avait Hermione et Harry, qui lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Heureusement ils étaient peu dans leur cas à le ressentir, et il pouvait éviter les sortilèges sans trop de peine.

Devant cette nouvelle organisation, Raelc était cependant de moins en moins efficace et il décida de fendre cette mobilisation. Il transplana au milieu du groupe le plus au centre, et du néant jaillirent des flammes qui léchèrent tous les sorciers alentours. Un vent de panique traversait maintenant le parc à mesure que les sorciers enflammées, couraient, s'agitaient et hurlaient dans tous les sens. Les Terriens envoyaient de grandes gerbes d'eau sur leurs compères enflammés. Raelc avait réussi son coup, il les avait désorganisés et la partie était presque gagnée pour lui. Il s'apprêtait maintenant à se reculer dans le parc et à leur assener un nouveau sort à grande envergure qui les toucherait tous avant d'appeler ses nouveaux « alliés » pour qu'ils finissent le travail.

Mais alors qu'il allait transplaner son regard fut attiré vers le haut. Il était déjà trop tard pour réagir… Le sortilège de révélation, venu de nulle part, le surprenait et le frappait de plein fouet. Son regard suivi alors celui qui en était responsable : ce sorcier sur son balai qui lui avait tant résisté. Mais il n'aurait pas dû s'attarder sur lui, car désormais la situation avait changée, il n'était plus invisible, et c'est par dizaine que les sortilèges fondaient sur lui. Dans un ultime réflexe il parvint à transplaner à quelques mètres, les sorts qui lui étaient destinés explosèrent en se rencontrant ou allèrent frapper d'autres sorciers. Sans son invisibilité, les Terriens avaient beaucoup moins de mal à percevoir sa magie et utilisaient avec abondance le Cigam Pukcip. Raelc était soumis à un feu nourri, il devait maintenant s'avouer qu'il avait mal évalué son adversaire lors de sa ronde tout à l'heure. Ils avaient acquis une maîtrise étonnante de ce sort pour le peu de temps qu'ils y avaient passé… et il devait utiliser toute sa concentration s'il voulait s'en sortir.

Son bouclier repoussait un à un les Cigam Pukcip qui venaient de partout. A droite à gauche, deux derrière lui, un devant. Il effectuait une roulade sur le côté mais les sorciers prenant le sort à sa place n'étaient pas affectés… oui les sorts lui étaient destinés, calqués sur sa signature magique. Il transplana de quelques mètres et transperça les sorciers situés dans son périmètre par une salve de Noitargafeld, si fins qu'ils étaient comme fusillés sur place, transpercés par les déflagrations. Mais déjà d'autres sorts arrivaient sur lui et il ne les déviait qu'in extremis. Il se retourna et fut frappé de face par un Cigam Pukcip avant qu'il n'ait pu le parer de son bouclier mais heureusement sa cape l'avait protégé. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour celui qui vint dans son dos, et qui le laissa sans réaction… Il sentit l'impact, puissant, puis une partie de sa magie quitter son corps. Il se retourna, et ramena vers lui sa magie avant de repousser un autre sortilège, puis il leva enfin les yeux pour voir de qui le Cigam Pukcip était venu. Il croisa des yeux noisette et des cheveux ébouriffés.. elle l'avait encore atteint. Ce petit intermède avait permis à tous les combattants valides de se regrouper autour de lui, et c'est ensemble qu'ils envoyèrent une multitude de Cigam Pukcip dans sa direction. Raelc répondit par un déplacement instantané qui le fit arriver droit devant Hermione, à seulement quelques pas d'elle. Elle sursauta de surprise.

RA « Je t'avais dit de partir... »

Hermione, qui avait repris le dessus sur ses émotions, tenta de lever sa baguette vers lui. Mais il fut bien plus rapide et lui envoya un Expulso qui la fit valser vingt mètres plus loin. Les sorciers, gagnés par la confiance, couraient vers lui en mase, prêts à en découdre. Raelc allait leur faire payer leur audace, de croire en une hypothétique victoire, de vouloir défier un représentant du plus grand peuple de l'Univers… Il plaça un puissant bouclier autour de lui, et déjà il pouvait sentir les sorts s'y entrechoquer, mais il ne bougeait pas, concentré sur son attaque. Des boules violettes se matérialisèrent dans ses mains et se mirent à tourner autour de lui, de grands filets violacés dans leur sillage. Il continua à en former, par dizaines, telles des comètes gravitant autour d'un astre, puis, lorsque une accalmie provisoire eut lieu, il rompit son bouclier et envoya le Tahed vers ses ennemis.

Les filets violacés sillonnaient tout le large périmètre qui l'entourait, allant et revenant, tourbillonnant, semant la mort à chaque impact sur un des combattants. Bientôt il ne resta plus un seul sorcier debout autour de Raelc. Il parcourut du regard le sol autour de lui, jonché de cadavres, touchés par le vrai, l'unique sortilège de la mort. Il ne leur avait laissé aucune chance, mais ils devaient comprendre…

Tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle suite à cet abondant déploiement de magie, il essaya de juger les forces en présence désormais. Regardant à 360 degrés, un constat s'imposait à lui, ils avaient enfin compris à qui ils avaient à faire. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux des Terriens une véritable terreur, une de celle qu'il avait déjà vu chez des précédents témoins de ce sort si..fatal. Il puisa dans ses réserves magiques et ré invoqua le Tahed, il marchait maintenant vers le bas du parc, cinq boules de Tahed en révolution autour de lui, prêt à faucher sur place le premier qui se risquerait à l'approcher. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait les sorciers reculaient, se rentrant dedans, un Tahed partit vers un retardataire qui s'écroula aussitôt, et c'était maintenant la débandade totale.

* * *

><p>Harry n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, il y avait près de lui un sorcier touché par le sort violet. Son corps était maintenant comme putréfié, à moitié en poussière telle une très vieille momie égyptienne… Les sorts lancés sur l'extraterrestre, de plus en plus rares, n'atteignaient plus leur cible. Il les déviait facilement et la sentence pour l'expéditeur était immédiate. Il marchait maintenant ver le bas du parc, les boules violettes en révolution autour de lui. Tout le monde courait aussi vers les grilles, cherchant à sortir de ce cimetière qu'était devenu Poudlard. Harry lui n'arrivait pas à bouger. Non il ne voulait pas fuir. Se battre ? Seul c'était vain. Il tourna la tête sur sa droite et vit soudain une touffe rousse lui rentrer dedans.<p>

GW « Oh Harry mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut y aller on est vaincu !... »

-…NON ! Et sous le regard inquiet de Ginny il poursuivit : enfin on ne peut pas abandonner maintenant non ! Et notre planète ?

-Harry ! Réveille-toi ! Tout le monde est épuisé, on ne peu plus lutter !

Harry était perplexe. Il était fatigué oui, mais de là à abandonner le combat…

Il tenta d'évaluer l'état des forces de ces compatriotes, et son regard fut attiré sur sa gauche par un couple situé non loin d'ailleurs de Raelc qui descendait la plaine. Il eut un coup de sang lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Ron et Hermione. Il fila alors droit dans leur direction, une Ginny lui criant dessus à ses trousses.

* * *

><p>Hermione était comme prostrée. Après avoir heurtée violemment le sol suite au sortilège d'expulsion de Raelc, elle s'était relevée, le haut du crâne en sang, et avait assistée au pire spectacle de sa vie. Un par un elle avait vu ses camarades tomber, sous le coup de ces terribles boules violacées. Voir de façon répétée la manière dont ils s'étaient décomposés avait été terrible… et elle était en état de choc, plus capable de bouger. Elle vit que quelqu'un était venu pour la secouer, c'était Ron.<p>

-Viens Hermione, ne reste pas là ! Et la prenant sous les bras il la remit sur pieds. Il voyait la détresse en elle, et jetant à son tour un regard sur le triste spectacle devant lui, son attention fut attirée par une tâche rousse au sol à une dizaine de mètres de lui… Il alla droit vers ce corps carbonisé gisant à terre et c'est avec la confirmation de ses pires craintes qu'il parvint à reconnaitre un membre de sa famille : son père. Il prit ce qu'il restait du visage de son père entre ses mains puis, ne pouvant plus soutenir cette vision perturbée par les larmes, il se retourna plein de haine vers le responsable de ce carnage. Il s'élança droit dans sa direction, baguette levée telle une épée.

Hermione ne se sentait pas prête à courir après lui, et c'est impuissante qu'elle le regarda arriver à quelques mètres de Raelc. Alors qu'Harry et Ginny l'avaient rejointe, elle observa avec appréhension Ron et Raelc qui se parlaient, à une trentaine de mètres d'eux.

RW « HE TOI ! Espèce de salaud…. ! »

C'est avec étonnement qu'il entendit cet appel suivi de cette insulte. Il y avait vraiment des habitants courageux ici.. ou fous ? Il s'apprêtait à lui asséner le Tahed mais il s'aperçut qu'il connaissait cet homme, puisqu'en effet c'était Ron.

RA 'Mais que fait-il là seul ? Il veut mourir..? Et eux… encore là aussi ? Hermione, Harry et Ginny. Mais pourquoi ne partent-ils pas avec les autres ? La négociation c'est fini ils doivent partir…'

RW « _EGRATUO_ ! »

RA 'Que lui ai-je fais pour qu'il soit dans cet état. J'ai tué beaucoup de monde oui, mais… ah peut être qu'il y avait un de ses proches dans le lot…'

RW « …Tu as tué mon père ! Tu as entendu ! _EGRATUO_ ! »

RA « Ton père savait sans doute à quoi il s'exposait en venant ici. Mais dans ton malheur aujourd'hui tu as de la chance. Avant de provoquer quelqu'un il faut apprendre à se maîtriser et déjà savoir retenir une simple incantation. J'ai à faire je te laisse, gardes tes forces tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Pour seule réponse Ron lui envoya un Doloris. Raelc écarta les boules de Tahed qu'il fit virevolter à quelques mètres au dessus de lui, puis encaissa le Doloris sans broncher. Il pouvait quand même ressentir dedans tout le cœur qu'y mettait Ron et l'âpreté de sa perte. Mais après quelques secondes il renvoya le Doloris et à la douleur psychologique de Ron s'y ajouta celle physique de l'Ynoga.

Mais un autre cri lui vint de la droite. Non pas un cri de douleur mais un cri de désespoir, en provenance d'où se trouvait Hermione, puis deux autres dans lesquels il percevait également la colère. Mais c'est un autre élément qui vint le perturber et mettre fin au supplice de Ron, un élément venu du ciel. Il se retrouva plaqué au sol sous l'effet de l'explosion qui venait de le frapper, provoquée par le voltigeur. Il ne l'avait pas senti venir, lui aussi était touché par la fatigue et sa lucidité n'était pas entière. Mais il se releva rapidement, et ses Tahed, toujours intacts et tourbillonnant au dessus de lui, allaient encore lui servir. Il envoya une des deux boules en direction du balai qui avait effectué une trajectoire parabolique et remontait maintenant en chandelle. Il dirigeait sa boule en suivant les mouvements du virtuose, qui enchaînait les pirouettes pour échapper à la mort. En vain, on entendit un « crac » puis on vit une masse chuter.

Raelc rebaissa les yeux au sol et vit que Ron n'était plus seul, Hermione et Ginny étaient à ses côtés. Plus loin Harry courait en direction du point de chute du voltigeur. Il ne s'attarda pas, au loin les autres sorciers arrivaient presque au portail de Poudlard et pourraient bientôt transplaner. C'est donc lui qui se déplaça instantanément jusqu'au portail, sous le regard hébété et effrayé de ceux qui y arrivaient, puis il créa la zone d'arrivée. Il se concentra, et synchronisa le transfert des deux zones.

Instantanément, c'est près d'une centaine de mangemorts qui firent leur apparition. Les premiers opposants au bord de la zone d'arrivage furent vite mis à terre et c'est rapidement qu'ils avancèrent dans le parc pour en découdre avec tous ceux qui étaient encore debout.

C'était une pluie de sortilèges qui se croisaient et s'entrechoquaient. Les mangemorts ne respectaient pas tous les consignes de Raelc car il y avait de nombreux sortilèges verts qui étaient lancés. En face, certains répliquaient aussi par des Avada Kedavra, d'autres envoyaient des Cigam Pukcip, encore. Cela s'avérait efficace car les mangemorts ne connaissaient pas cette technique, et plusieurs d'entre eux se retrouvèrent sans leur magie.

Mais Raelc connaissait déjà l'issue de ce combat, et ce n'était pas faute de les avoir prévenus sur les effets secondaires du Cigam Pukcip. Les résistants qui l'avaient trop utilisé avaient de plus en plus de mal à envoyer des sorts d'une puissance correcte et étaient débordés par les attaques des mangemorts, d'autant plus vu leurs pertes, qu'ils étaient en sous nombre. Raelc s'était positionné au loin pour mieux observer les combats et il remarqua que Voldemort était lui aussi en retrait, semblant chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un ? parmi les combattants. Raelc avait sa petite idée à ce sujet et finit par apercevoir Harry Potter, qui se démenait avec quelques autres membres de l'ordre face à plusieurs rangées d'ennemis. Les sorts claquaient dans l'air, des sorts pour ralentir, incendier, tuer, découper. Des explosions fracassaient les boucliers qui bientôt ne pourraient plus être placés faute de force. Un sort explosif particulièrement puissant traversa les défenses de l'ordre et ravagea ses membres. Les mangemorts avançaient et bientôt l'unique solution des résistants fut la retraite et c'est de manière totalement désordonnée qu'ils se ruèrent vers les portes du château pour s'y réfugier, protégés par les jeunes élèves restés dedans qui leur assuraient du haut des tours une pseudo couverture.

Malheureusement pour eux, tous ne parvinrent pas jusqu'au château, frappés dans leur remontée par des Impendimenta, des Deflagro ou des Doloris. Une fois à terre les mangemorts s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Le maître leur avait dit de les garder vivant, mais il n'avait pas précisé dans quel état…

Raelc observait les mangemorts s'acharner sur les retardataires à coup de Doloris et de sorts de torture, Voldemort remontait lui aussi vers le château, allait-il leur dire d'arrêter ? Il se fourvoyait… A peine arrivée à la hauteur d'un des résistants à genoux par terre que Voldemort lui envoyait déjà un Doloris, tout en lui parlant de choses inaudibles pour Raelc. Qui était cette personne au sol ?

Des fenêtres et créneaux du château partaient des sortilèges destinés aux mangemorts mais la réplique était top forte et les pierres tremblaient sous le coup des chocs. Alors que certains mangemorts s'afféraient à escalader la face ouest du château via divers sorts de lévitation, d'autres continuaient à s'acharner sur ceux qui n'avaient pu se réfugier à l'intérieur. Raelc commençait à être excédé par cette attitude consistant à torturer ceux qui avaient déjà été humiliés et traumatisés par la perte de la bataille et de leurs proches. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à l'état dans lequel il se mit face à ce qu'il vit. A une cinquantaine de mètres sur sa droite, près des murs du château, des pourritures avaient à moitié déshabillée une résistante épuisée, et étaient drôlement près d'elle, les mains beaucoup trop baladeuses. Et lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune femme qui était tourmentée, la fureur l'envahit.

Il transplana à quelques mètres d'eux, certains l'avaient remarqué mais deux autres non, ils étaient sur elle, en train de relever leur robe de sorcier, s'apprêtant à violer Hermione. Raelc se rua sur eux avec violence et les empoignant à la gorge avec une force colossale, les plaqua contre le mur de pierres du château. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge, et les deux mangemorts s'enflammèrent. Et pendant de longues secondes ils hurlèrent leur douleur, sans que personne n'intervienne. Derrière lui un encagoulé lui cria d'arrêter. Sans lâcher ses proies il tourna sa tête, et face à ce regard rempli de haine l'intrépide recula de plusieurs pas, n'ayant plus du tout l'intention d'intervenir. Il envoya les corps carbonisés des deux goujats se fracasser dans un coin à plusieurs mètres, et alla voir Hermione.

Il prit soin de se refroidir les mains qui chauffaient encore et prit celles d'Hermione délicatement, l'aidant à se relever et lui redonnant une apparence décente avec des vêtements flambant neufs. Puis il la prit dans ses bras, Hermione se blottissant contre lui. Mais alors qu'ils partageaient ce moment de réconfort, elle s'écarta tout d'un coup de lui comme si elle venait de se réveiller.

HG « Comment as-tu pu laisser faire tout ça ! » lui dit-elle en balayant du regard le parc puis les yeux dans les yeux. Et c'est en larme qu'elle s'enfuit en courant en direction de l'entrée du château. C'était utopique de croire qu'elle pourrait s'échapper comme ça, mais pourtant elle y parvient. Raelc prenant soin de dévier à distance tous les sorts qui se dressaient sur sa route.

LV « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

Et c'est la haine et la tristesse toujours dans le regard qu'il se tourna vers Voldemort. « Vous ne l'avez pas assez violentée ? Tu voulais quoi de plus Voldemort ? » Ce dernier ne faisait pas le fier mais il garda contenance, et se tournant vers ses hommes il leur ordonna de rassembler les prisonniers et de prendre d'assaut le château.

Le feu des élèves depuis les créneaux du château s'était éteint, les mangemorts qui avaient lévités jusqu'en haut étaient à leur poursuite. Les autres tentaient d'entrer par la porte principale, sans succès. Voldemort envoya un sort explosif qui l'ébranla, dans un terrible grincement et une épaisse fumée. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'école…vide. Plus un bruit, pas un mouvement, rien.

LV « Mais où sont-ils ? C'est pas possible ! Faites le tour du château ! Des cachots aux donjons, forcez toutes les portes ! »

Voldemort était dans la Grande Salle quand sa marque le brûla, ils avaient découvert quelque chose ! Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et les informations arrivèrent en même temps des quatre coins de la grande pièce : ils étaient retranchés dans les salles communes. La joie se lisait sur le visage de Voldemort, et c'était vraiment bizarre à observer pour quiconque le connaissait de près. Mais tout roulait pour lui, depuis mardi Dumbledore n'était plus, et aujourd'hui ils avaient anéanti la majorité des opposants qu'il lui restait.

LV « …Mais quoi les mots de passe ? Défoncez les portes ! »

Raelc observait le manège des mangemorts qui couraient partout dans le château. Apparemment ils avaient trouvés les résistants qui s'étaient réfugiés dans les salles communes. C'était idiot de leur part, c'était sans issue. Il vit Voldemort qui partait en direction des cachots et décida de le suivre à distance.

Au beau milieu d'un couloir, il y avait un attroupement, d'élèves vu leur jeune âge. La salle commune des Serpentards, elle, n'était pas fermée. Voldemort y pénétrait alors allègrement, puis sous le regard à la fois respectueux et craintif des jeunes, il s'avança dans la salle. Il dénoua d'un geste de la main les liens d'un vieil homme au sol en appuis sur un mur et entama la conversation.

LV « Alors c'est toi le bougre de traitre à son sang qu'ils ont chargé de diriger la noble maison Serpentard. _Endoloris_. » Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il l'interrogea :

« Où sont-ils passés ? Quel était le plan de Scrimgeour !...Endoloris. Vous autres ? fit-il en regardant les élèves. Avez-vous des infos ? »

C'est un élève que connaissait Raelc qui prit la parole :

TN « Ils ont ordonné au plus jeunes de rester dans leurs salles communes, aux majeurs voulant combattre de venir les assister, et aux non majeurs voulant combattre de s'installer aux créneaux en couverture. »

LV « Je me doute déjà de tout ça Nott ! Mais as-tu une idée sur où les combattants ont pu se replier ?»

TN « Eeeuuuuuh, non. » dit-il piteusement, avec la crainte d'être lui aussi frappé par un Doloris.

LV « Ah c'est pas vrai.. » Il tendit sa baguette et prononça « _Homenum Revelio_ ». Mais aucune formes n'apparurent devant lui. « Cette école ne veut décidément pas m'aider… »

Raelc de son côté posa sa main contre le mur, puis sonda l'école. Il plongea dans l'historique de ses flux magiques et repéra rapidement par où étaient passés les fuyards.

RA 'Ingénieux…' « Le septième étage. »

LV « Pardon ? »

RA « Ils sont passés par le septième étage. La salle sur demande... »

LV « La salle sur…demande ? Vous voulez parler de cette salle qui n'apparait que quand on en a besoin ? Voyons c'est impossible, comment pourriez-vous connaître l'existence de cette salle… ? »

RA « J'ai fréquenté quelques élèves très ingénieux durant mon séjour ici et j'ai pu tester les étranges capacités de cette salle. Et toi tu la connais comment ? »

LV « J'ai été élève ici bien sûr, fit-il avec dédain. Mais c'est impossible que tous connaissent cette salle et s'y réfugient ! Il faut y aller. Vous avez entendu vous autres ? Au septième étage ! »

RA « Il est déjà trop tard.. Je ne sais pas où ils sont partis mais ils ne sont plus dans Poudlard c'est certain. »

LV « Et comment pouvez-vous être sûr de ça…? »

RA « Disons juste que Poudlard est obéissant. »

Et c'est avec un air dubitatif que Voldemort se tourna vers ses lieutenants pour leur signifier de filer dans les étages pour vérifier que l'école était bien vide.

La chasse était lancée.


End file.
